We'll Meet Again
by deValier in German
Summary: WW2 AU. Arthur Kirkland, Besitzer einer Londoner Kneipe, wird von dem lauten und frechen amerikanischen Kampfpiloten Alfred Jones in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Nicht in der Lage, sich Alfreds Charme zu entziehen, verliebt sich Arthur... gerade dann, als der Pilot in den Krieg ziehen soll. Autorisierte Übersetzung des englischen Originals von George deValier.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: Alfred Jones/Arthur Kirkland (USUK)_

_Zusammenfassung: WW2 AU. Die Kneipe des Londoners Arthur Kirkland wird im Winter 1943/44 von freigestellten amerikanischen Soldaten überflutet. Besonders einer von ihnen bringt ihn auf die Palme - der laute, freche Kampfpilot Alfred Jones. Nicht in der Lage, sich Alfreds Charme zu entziehen, verliebt sich Arthur... gerade dann, als der Pilot in den Krieg ziehen soll._

* * *

Die Amerikaner trieben Arthur langsam zur Weißglut. Seit Wochen schon war seine Londoner Kneipe von lauten, unausstehlichen und saufenden amerikanischen Soldaten geradezu belagert worden. Sie brüllten, sie tranken, sie prügelten sich gelegentlich, sie tranken, sie baggerten heimische Mädchen an und tranken dann noch etwas mehr. Anschließend wiederholten sie das Ganze. Anfangs war es ja eine recht interessante Abwechslung zu der langweiligen alten Routine gewesen. Am Ende der zweiten Nacht hatte Arthur jedoch genug.

Um ehrlich zu sein, so schlimm waren sie dann doch nicht. Im Großen und Ganzen bemühten sie sich, sich anständig zu benehmen, sie brachten der Kneipe eine Menge Geld ein, und immerhin _waren_ sie ja auch ihre Verbündeten im Kampf gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es waren nicht _sie_, die ihn verrückt machten. _Er_ war es.

"Hey, Art, mein Freund! Hier wird noch ein Bourbon gebraucht."

Arthur sah zu dem breit grinsenden Blonden hoch, der sein Glas über die Theke hielt. Alles an diesem Amerikaner störte Arthur. Seine alberne Bomberjacke, die er niemals auszog. Sein ewiges Grinsen. Dass er sich anscheinend nie das Haar kämmte. Und diese Arroganz... Arthur war kein bisschen überrascht gewesen, zu erfahren, dass er ein Kampfpilot war. Dachte wohl, ganz Großbritannien müsste ihm für ihre Freiheit und Untergebenheit noch ihren Dank zollen. Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen und schnappte das Glas aus seiner Hand.

"Es heißt 'Arthur'. Und nennen Sie mich bitte nicht Ihren Freund." Arthur schank ihm noch einen Bourbon ein.

"Schon okay, tut mir leid, Art. Thur." grinste Alfred. Er war es eindeutig gewöhnt, mit diesem Grinsen seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Doch bei Arthur würde das keinesfalls funktionieren. "Trink doch einen mit uns."

"Danke, aber nein danke. Ich arbeite."

"Ich dachte, dir gehört der Laden hier. Lass doch mal jemand anderes die Drinks einschenken. Gönn dir 'ne kurze Auszeit."

Da war noch etwas. Dieser lächerliche amerikanische Akzent. Alfred brachte es irgendwie zusammen, jedes einzelne Wort in sieben Silben zu unterteilen. Arthur unterdrückte seinen Ärger und bemühte sich, höflich zu bleiben. Schließlich galt es, seinen Ruf als Gentleman zu wahren. "Nochmals danke, doch ich befürchte, dank euch Soldaten sind wir hier vollbeschäftigt."

"Soldaten?" japste Alfred und legte seine Hand in falscher Empörung auf seine Brust. "Ach Arthur, du verletzt mich. Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich der..."

"Der jüngste Rottenführer der gesamten amerikanischen Luftwaffe sind," beendete Arthur für ihn monoton. "Das muss wohl das... zwölfte, denke ich... zwölfte Mal sein, dass Sie mich darüber informieren."

Alfred grinste bloß weiterhin, als er einen Schluck Bourbon nahm. "Dann vergiss es nicht und nenn mich nicht einen Soldaten. Sowas beleidigt einen Mann, weißt du."

Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf und funkelte ihn verdrießlich an. Diese Arroganz war unfassbar. "Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung," sagte er sarkastisch. "Werden Sie mir jemals verzeihen können."

"Ach, jetzt sei doch nicht so, Arthur, natürlich verzeihe ich dir!" meinte Alfred voller Eifer. Arthur verdrehte die Augen in Frustration, doch Alfred schien das nicht zu bemerken. "Hey, du könntest es doch bei mir wiedergutmachen indem du mit mir einen trinkst, ja?"

"Wie bereits gesagt, ich bin beschäftigt." Alfred machte ein etwas enttäuschtes Gesicht und Arthur konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, hinzuzufügen, "Vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Dies war das sechste Mal, dass er diese Antwort gegeben hatte, doch Alfred erfreute sie noch immer.

"Geht klar, dann später. Ich freue mich schon darauf, mit dir einen zu trinken." Alfred zwinkerte, nahm seinen Bourbon und schlenderte zurück an seinen Tisch.

Arthur stieß einen langen Atemzug aus. Er wandte sich ab, stellte den Bourbon zurück ins Regal, nahm einen Putzlappen und begann, damit energisch an der Theke herumzuwischen. Arthur hatte sich noch nie mit so etwas befassen müssen. Kunden bestellten Getränke, er servierte sie ihnen. Niemand hatte ihn je gebeten, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen - die meisten würdigten ihn kaum eines Wortes. Doch dieser amerikanische Kampfpilot hatte ihn an jedem Abend der vergangenen Woche belästigt; kam ständig an die Theke für Nachschub, quasselte vor sich hin, riss dämliche Witze und prahlte heftigst. Arthur konnte es nicht begreifen.

Natürlich hegte eine winziger, hoffnungsvoller Teil seines Gehirns einen noch winzigeren Verdacht... aber nein. Zu viel Zeit hatte Arthur damit zugebracht, diesen verdrängten Teil von sich zu unterdrücken. Den Grund dafür, dass er keine Freunde hatte, seine Brüder ihn hassten, er sich von der Gesellschaft abschirmte, den Grund dafür, dass ihn sogar das Militär seines eigenen Landes nicht aufnehmen wollte. Er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt, und wusste besser, als seine eigenen verborgenen Wünsche und Sehnsüchte dort zu suchen, wo in Wirklichkeit nichts war. Doch was war dann mit diesem verdammten Ami los? Wieso bat er Arthur immer wieder darum, mit ihm zu trinken? Wieso blickte er immer wieder von jenseits der Theke zu ihm hinüber und winkte? Wieso _grinste_ er immerzu so? Und wieso zum Teufel machte es Arthur so viel aus, wenn er das tat?

Arthur riskierte einen Blick hinüber zu dem Tisch des Piloten. Er saß immer am gleichen, beim zweit-vordersten Fenster, zusammen mit dem Typen, der ihm so ähnlich war, dass Arthur sich fragte, ob die beiden wohl Brüder seien. Und tatsächlich, Alfred sah ihn direkt an. Und _grinste_. Arthur senkte schnell den Blick. Das war doch absurd. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die erhitzte Stirn und wusste, dass sie errötet sein musste. Arthur schmiss den Lappen hin und eilte ans andere Ende der vollen Kneipe. Bestimmt gab es dort leere Gläser einzusammeln.

Ein älterer Stammgast nickte ihm zu als er vorbeiging. "Wie kommste mit diesen ganzen verblödeten Amis zurecht, Arthur?"

Arthur lachte ein wenig und drückte sich nach hinten an einen Tisch, um einen betrunkenen Soldaten vorbei zu lassen. "Es hält mich auf Trab, so viel kann ich Ihnen verraten."

Der alte Mann warf dem Soldaten einen grimmigen Blick zu. "Was soll's, Kopf hoch, ja? Weiß nich' einmal wozu wir die hier haben, is' ja nich' so als könnten unsere Jungs die Krautköpfe nich' auch ohne sie fertig machen!"

"Das würde ich meinen," stimmte Arthur zu und nickte einer Gruppe lauter Amerikaner, die zu bestellen wollen schienen, zur Zurkenntnisnahme entgegen.

"Wie auch immer mein Junge, so, wie sich die Lage am Kontinent zuspitzt, denke ich nich', dass du die hier noch lange am Hals hast."

"Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Wieso wusste Arthur nicht einmal, ob er das auch ernst meinte? Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Alfreds Tisch bevor er sich abwandte, um den Tisch mit den rüpelhaften Soldaten zu bedienen.

Wenige Stunden später war es in der Kneipe zum Glück etwas ruhiger geworden, und Arthur konnte endlich die unbelegten Tische wischen und die leeren Gläser einsammeln. Er hatte ein paar Angestellte, doch die arbeiteten bloß gelegentlich, und Arthur konnte sich kaum an ihre Namen erinnern. Er zog es vor, die meiste Arbeit allein zu verrichten. Immerhin was dies seine Kneipe. Das Emerald Lion. Es war nicht viel, doch es war sein Leben; alles, das er kannte. Die lange Theke, die sich durch den Raum erstreckte, die alten Tische und Stühle, die niemals ausgetauscht worden waren. Der große Kamin mit seinem schön verzierten Sims. Die antiken Ziegelmauern, die schmalen, knarrenden Treppen, die hinunter in den Keller und nach oben in sein gemütliches, gewohntes Heim führten. Arthur kannte jeden Bestandteil wie seinen eigenen Körper. Es war schon immer ein Familienbetrieb gewesen; doch nun war Arthur das letzte Familienmitglied vor Ort. Er empfand es als seine Pflicht, so viel wie möglich selbst zu machen.

Arthur ging zurück in Richtung Theke und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die meisten Kunden, die übrig waren, waren Einheimische. Die am meisten betrunkenen Amerikaner waren bereits zur Basis zurück geschleppt worden, doch einige wenige blieben, um vor der Sperrstunde noch ein paar ruhige Drinks zu kippen. Alfred war einer von ihnen. Arthur versuchte, nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen, konnte jedoch die laute Stimme, die ihm im Vorbeigehen zurief, nicht ignorieren.

"Arthur, mein Freund, wieso kommst du nicht her und trinkst einen mit uns wie versprochen?"

"Versprochen habe ich gar..." Arthur verstummte, als er Alfreds bittenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er seufzte. Das war sicher keine gute Idee... "In Ordnung. Einen Moment, bitte." Arthur begab sich hinter die Theke, lud die leeren Gläser im Waschbecken ab und schank sich ein kleines Glas Rum ein. Schließlich war es nun recht ruhig. Und vielleicht würde es sowohl Alfred vom ständigen Bitten abhalten, als auch Arthurs eigene Neugier stillen. Gewiss war Alfred bloß ein freundlicher junger Mann, der jeden so behandelte.

Arthur setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm dabei den Stuhl, der der Theke am nächsten war. Ein wenig hatte er gehofft, dass ihn ein Kunde wegen eines Drinks ansprechen würde, um ihm einen Vorwand zu geben, zu verschwinden. Sehr zu seinem eigenen Ärgernis war Arthur viel zu nervös, um so nah bei Alfred zu sitzen.

"Ich wusste, dass ich dich irgendwann rumkriege," meinte Alfred vergnügt. Arthur blickte ihn wütend an.

"Sie geben niemals auf, richtig?"

Der Mann neben Alfred gluckste leise. "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung," murmelte er.

Alfred gab dem Mann bloß einen Klaps auf die Schulter und grinste Arthur an. "Arthur, das hier ist Lieutenant Matthew Williams."

Arthur nickte Matthew zu. Er sah Alfred wirklich erstaunlich ähnlich. "Ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen."

"Guten Abend. Ein schönes Lokal haben Sie hier." Matthew sprach so leise, dass Arthur ihn kaum hören konnte.

"Vielen Dank. Sind Sie ebenfalls Pilot, Lieutenant?" Arthur entschied, dass er ebenso gut höflich sein konnte, wenn er nun schon dort sitzen musste. Darüber hinaus war es wahrscheinlich sicherer, sich mit Matthew zu unterhalten, als mit Alfred.

"Matt ist mein Rottenflieger!" rief Alfred stolz. "Das bedeutet, er kann dabei zusehen wie ich die ganzen Heldentaten vollbringe."

"Nein, es bedeutet, dass ich deinen Arsch vor Attacken schütze und mich bemühe, dass du keine Dummheiten anstellst. Wie zum Beispiel umgebracht zu werden."

"Matthew, wann habe ich jemals eine Dummheit begangen?"

Matthew blinzelte Alfred bloß einen Moment lang schweigsam an, bevor sich Arthur zu Wort meldete. "Ähm, ich möchte nicht unhöflich wirken, aber Sie beiden sind also nicht..."

"Verwandt?" fragte Alfred. "Ne. Bloßer Zufall. Verwirrt einige unserer Vorgesetzten total, sag ich dir. Matthew hat sich nun endlich die Haare lang wachsen lassen, damit sie uns unterscheiden können."

Matthew schüttelte den Kopf. "Was die ganze Sache schlimmer macht, ist, dass mir irgendwie niemand glaubt, wenn ich ihnen sage, wer ich bin. 'Matthew Williams' sage ich und dann höre ich immer 'Wer?' Ziemlich frustrierend, eh?"

Alfred lehnte sich hinüber zu Arthur und flüsterte. "Mach dir nichts draus, er ist Kanadier, _eh_?" Arthur wich ein wenig zurück als er den warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte.

"Das hab ich gehört," meinte Matthew.

"Sie sind Kanadier?" fragte Arthur, nahm einen ermutigenden Schluck Rum und zwang sich, sich auf Matthew zu konzentrieren. Alfred machte es ihm nicht leicht.

Matthew wollte antworten, doch Alfred kam ihm zuvor. "Nein, nicht mehr, er ist schon vor langer Zeit zu den Guten übergetreten. Nicht länger ein Untertan des Britischen Imperiums, eh, Matt?" Arthurs Mine verdüsterte sich etwas und Alfred fügte hastig hinzu, "Nicht, dass daran etwas auszusetzen wäre natürlich."

"Bloß, weil ich zurzeit für deine Luftwaffe fliege, heißt das nicht, dass ich Amerikaner bin, Alfred," sagte Matthew mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Ich sehe mich selbst nach wie vor als Kanadier."

Alfred hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Hey, hey, das tun wir doch alle." Er verdrehte die Augen für Arthur. "Er lässt es uns sowieso nie vergessen. Lebt von Ahornsirup, trägt kleine Eisbären mit sich herum..."

"Eisbären?"

"Ach ja, dieser hier..." Matthew holte einen kleinen, flauschigen weißen Bären von seinem Jackenaufschlag, "...heißt Kumabaro. Er ist mein Glücksbringer."

"Ich dachte, sein Name ist Kumajiro?" fragte Alfred.

Matthew zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwie sowas. Auf jeden Fall haben wie alle einen... soll heißen, einen Glücksbringer. Außer Alfred."

"Wieso haben Sie keinen?" fragte Arthur.

"Nun ja, es sollte doch etwas Besonderes sein. Und das hat sich nicht ergeben. Aber hey, ich habe noch nie einen gebraucht. Bin noch am Leben, stimmt's?" Alfred erhob sein Glas und leerte es.

"Darauf trinke ich," sagte Matthew und trank ebenfalls aus. Arthur hielt es für angebracht, es ihnen gleichzutun.

"Jetzt, da wir hier auf dem Trockenen sitzen... hey, Barkeeper!" rief Alfred bevor er sich Arthur zuwandte. "Ach ja, stimmt ja..." Er lachte laut. Arthur hatte sich an dieses Lachen noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Es war das ungestümste, einzigartigste Lachen, das er je gehört hatte. Für gewöhnlich drehte sich die halbe Kneipe nach ihm um, wenn er dieses Gelächter losließ.

"Wie amüsant," entgegnete Arthur, alles andere als amüsiert. "Nun denn, dann bringe ich wohl besser die Flasche her."

Eine Stunde später hatte Arthur wesentlich mehr Alkohol intus, als während der Arbeitszeit angebracht gewesen wäre. Zumindest war die Kneipe noch leerer geworden, es waren bloß noch eine handvoll Amerikaner da. Matthew hatte sich zwanzig Minuten zuvor verabschiedet... etwas von wegen ein Motor müsse geölt werden, Arthur konnte sich nicht genau erinnern... nachdem ihm Alfred einige Minuten lang seltsam zugeblinzelt hatte. Wozu dieses ganze Geblinzel? War wohl eine amerikanische Eigenart.

Es fühlte sich ein wenig seltsam an, neben dem gleichen Mann zu sitzen, der ihn die ganze Woche lang in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Sicher, Alfred war noch immer arrogant und laut und, nun ja, amerikanisch, doch er war gar nicht so übel, dachte Arthur. Bloß sehr selbstbewusst und vielleicht etwas naiv. Doch trotzdem nervtötend.

"Und wir machen das alles im Namen der Gerechtigkeit, weißt du, sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Wir kämpfen hier für die Freiheit, für das Richtige. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass die Mächte des Bösen und der Tyrannei um sich greifen, wenn wir daneben stehen und es verhindern können." Alfred gestikulierte heftig als er seine Ansprache fortsetzte. Auf diese Weise hatte er bereits zehn Minuten lang ununterbrochen geredet. "Das wäre total..." Er suchte nach einem Adjektiv. "...unamerikanisch."

"Natürlich, klar. Und wo wart ihr total amerikanischen Amerikaner vor zwei Jahren?" murmelte Arthur um sein Glas herum, als er an seinem Drink nippte.

"Pardon?"

Arthur machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung. Alfred schien keine Ahnung von dem Krieg zu haben, der bereits jahrelang ohne ihre Anwesenheit getobt hatte. "Nichts." Er suchte nach einem Weg, das Thema zu wechseln. "Wie lange fliegen Sie schon?"

Alfreds Augen leuchteten sofort auf. "Mein Vater nahm mich oft mit, als ich noch klein war. Er war ein Zustellungspilot, weißt du, flog quer durchs ganze Land. Er flog eine De Havilland DH4, ein wunderschönes altes Modell. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an das Gefühl, das ich hatte, als ich zum ersten Mal mit ihm da oben war." Alfreds Gesicht glühte förmlich, als er voller Freude davon erzählte. "Es war, nun ja, einfach total aufregend. Wie dieses Gefühl das du hast, wenn etwas richtig heftig und ein bisschen furchteinflößend und atemberaubend und fantastisch ist, und du ein wenig nervös bist aber nie möchtest, dass es aufhört. Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Arthur hatte keinen Schimmer, doch das Lächeln auf Alfreds Gesicht und der Ausdruck der reinen Freude in seinen strahlend blauen Augen waren genug, um ihn gefangen zu nehmen. "Klingt für mich ziemlich nervenaufreibend, fürchte ich."

Alfred lachte sanft und blickte in sein Glas. "Ja, es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Aber es ist mein Leben. Ich meldete mich für die Luftwaffe, sobald ich achtzehn wurde, und ehe man sich versieht, jetzt bin ich hier in England und kämpfe in einem echten Krieg! Das Leben kann so seltsam sein."

"Das stimmt... warte. Wie alt sind Sie denn?"

"Neunzehn. Wieso, wie alt bist du?"

"Ich... äh..." Arthur hatte nicht gewusst, dass Alfred so jung war. Auf einmal kam er sich selbst ziemlich alt vor. "Nicht so wichtig."

"Oh nein, jetzt musst du es mir sagen!" erwiderte Alfred, setzte sein Glas ab und lehnte sich hinüber zu Arthur. "Bist du richtig alt?"

"Nein!" entgegnete Arthur empört. "Ich bin bloß kein Teenager mehr."

"Das ist in Ordnung, ich mag ältere Männer," sagte Alfred und zwinkerte schon wieder. Arthur starrte ihn schockiert an. Gewiss meinte er doch nicht... Arthur zwang sich, zu antworten.

"Ich bin dreiundzwanzig, falls Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen. Obwohl es äußerst unhöflich ist, so etwas zu fragen."

Alfred lachte, hoch und fröhlich und laut wie eh und je. "Hey, du hast mich zuerst gefragt, Arthur."

Verdammt. Das hatte er wohl. "Nun. Wie auch immer. Tatsächlich, neunzehn?"

Alfred nickte bloß.

"Ja. Richtig. Prima." Arthur leerte sein Glas, peinlich berührt. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Alfred es wieder auffüllte und Arthur dabei mit funkelnden Augen und einem kleinen Lächeln ansah.

"Also, Arthur, hast du eine Freundin? Eine Ehefrau, die hier irgendwo herumlungert?"

"Was?" Arthur hatte irgendwie den roten Faden dieser Unterhaltung verloren. "Nein."

Alfred zwinkerte. "Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht."

Arthur japste empört, verspürte dann sogleich jedoch einen Hauch von Angst. War er etwa zu freundlich gewesen? War er zu offensichtlich gewesen? Könnte es sein, dass Alfred wusste... "Was zur Hölle soll das bitte..."

"Hier, ich zeige dir ein Bild von meinem Mädchen," unterbrach ihn Alfred.

Arthur fühlte die Angst und Wut schwinden, als sein Herz sank. Die Intensität dieses Gefühls überraschte ihn. Er ermahnte sich selbst, nicht so erbärmlich zu sein. Natürlich war Alfred nicht... wie er. Er machte sich innerlich Vorwürfe, so etwas überhaupt gedacht zu haben. Natürlich hatte Alfred eine Freundin. Er war viel zu attraktiv, um keine zu haben. Warte kurz, wann hatte er aufgehört, 'nervtötend' zu sein, und wurde 'attraktiv'? Arthur meinte, es müsse irgendwann nach dem vierten Drink gewesen sein. Zudem war es ja nicht so, als kümmerte es ihn. "Oh. Von mir aus, zeigen Sie her."

Alfred nahm seine Brieftasche aus seiner Gesäßtasche, zog ein kleines, in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Foto heraus und reichte es Arthur. "Das ist sie."

Arthur betrachtete das Foto und blinzelte einige Male. "Äh. Das ist ein Flugzeug."

"Hey, hey, das ist nicht irgendein dahergelaufenes Flugzeug. Sie ist ein P-51 Mustang, ihr Name ist Lady Beth und sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

Arthur neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Für ihn sah es noch immer aus wie ein Flugzeug. "Ja, ja, ziemlich, äh, hübsch, ich dachte bloß... nun ja, ich dachte wohl, dass Sie von Ihrer Freundin reden."

Alfred lachte wieder... er lachte immer so willig, so unbeschwert. "Ach, Arthur, Arthur. Beth ist die einzige Lady, die je mein Herz erobern wird." Er sah langsam hoch, grinste leicht süffisant, und zwinkerte wieder.

Oh. _Oh_. Verdammt. Arthur war wie gelähmt. Er wusste keine Möglichkeit, darauf zu reagieren, daher trank er bloß schnell aus und hoffte, dass Alfred seine brennenden Wangen nicht bemerken würde. Dann sah er sich schnell um, stellte fest, dass sie die letzten beiden in der Kneipe waren, und stand auf. "Ich sollte jetzt wahrscheinlich schließen."

"Hey, komm schon, wie wär's mit noch einem Drink, um die Nacht abzurunden?" Alfred grinste bittend zu ihm hinauf. Seine Augen waren so blau, sein Ausdruck so begierig, sein Gesicht so schön, wenn er lächelte...

Arthur zögerte, fragte sich, ob dies wohl eine gute Idee sei, und setzte sich dann doch wieder langsam hin. Gewiss konnte einer mehr nicht schaden.

_Eine Stunde später..._

"Und NOCH etwas," rief Arthur. "Ist es wirklich so verdammt schwer den Buchstaben 'u' zu verwenden? 'Color', 'honor', scheiß... scheiß, äh, 'flavor'..." Arthur versuchte, seinen Drink auf dem Tisch zu lokalisieren. Das Ding bewegte sich immer wieder. Schließlich fand er es, nahm einen großen Schluck und fuhr fort. "Und so weiter und so fort... vom Buchstaben 's' will ich gar nicht erst ANFANGEN. Ich weiß nicht, macht es euch irgendwie an, die englische Grammatik zu ruinieren?"

"Nun, ähm, ich bin kein Sprachwissenschaftler, aber..."

"Und BASEBALL!" brüllte Arthur, schwank sein Glas und bemerkte nicht, dass der halbe Inhalt auf Alfred landete. "Wie zum Teufel spielt man Baseball? Es ergibt keinen Sinn!"

"Ich kann dir Baseball erklären, wenn du mir Kricket erklärst," meinte Alfred und wischte den Rum von seinem Shirt.

"Hey, hey," erwiderte Arthur und wedelte mit einem Finger nach Alfred, oder zumindest in seine ungefähre Richtung. Alfred schien sich auch zu bewegen. "Sag nichts gegen das großartige Spiel Kricket. Tradition. Spiel der Gentlemen. Sport der Könige."

"Ich dachte, das wäre das Pferderennen."

Arthur fuchtelte mit der Hand. "Dann eben Sport der, Sport der Prinzen. Herzogen. Sport der Baronessen auf jeden Fall." Da sein Glas leer war, griff Arthur nach der Flasche. Diese bewegte sich nun tatsächlich. "Hey..."

"Ich denke, du hast genug gehabt."

Arthur blickte Alfred wütend durch verschwommene Augen an. "Mir gehört eine verdammte Kneipe, ich sage _dir_ wenn ich genug hatte! Und, und, eine Sache noch. Du weißt schon, die Sache."

"Die Sache."

"Ja, genau diese Sache. Es ist blöd. Oh, und euer Essen ist scheußlich. Nicht wahr, Matthew?"

"Äh, Matthew ist nicht hier."

Arthur kniff die Augen zusammen um den identischen Mann neben Alfred besser sehen zu können. "Wer ist dann der Typ da neben dir?"

"Okay, du siehst doppelt, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen."

"Was? Hey!" Auf einmal war der Boden unter ihm verschwunden. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Arthur klar wurde, dass er über Alfreds Schulter geworfen worden war. "HEY! Was soll das hier bedeuten? Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?"

"Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?"

Arthur japste empört, obwohl seine Wangen hochrot anliefen. "Das werde ich dir sowas von nicht verraten!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht einmal, was für eine Sorte Mann du bist!"

"Ich versichere dir, ich bin ein perfekter Gentleman."

"Nein, das bist du nicht, du bist Amerikaner. Ah... verdammt, wie sind wir in den ersten Stock gekommen?"

"Egal. Wo ist dein Zimmer?"

"Am Ende des Dingsbums. Des Wasnochmal. Des Ganges. Ich warne dich, Ami, ich bin wesentlich stärker als ich aussehe!"

Lachte Alfred etwa? Arthur versuchte, ihn in seiner Entrüstung zu treten. Ehe er sich versah, wurde er auf seinem Bett abgelegt.

"Wow... wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

"Magie," sagte Alfred und grinste zu Arthur hinab.

"Diese Sache! Da! Dieses verdammte Grinsen! Wieso grinst du immer so?"

Alfred hörte nicht auf damit. "Stört es dich?"

Arthur fühlte, wie ihm seine Schuhe ausgezogen wurden. Wieso zog ihm Alfred die Schuhe aus... "Nein," meinte er gereizt. "Um ehrlich zu sein, es... macht... mich..." Er sank in das weiche Kissen unter ihm und konnte die Augen nicht länger offen halten. Sie schlossen sich und er seufzte entspannt. Das letzte, das er wahrnahm, war ein sanfter Kuss auf seiner Stirn. Doch das kann er sich ebenso gut eingebildet haben.


	2. Chapter 2

Grelles Sonnenlicht kroch durch Arthurs geschlossene Augenlider und zwang ihn, sie zu öffnen. Er stöhnte laut und warf seine Decke über das Gesicht, um es auszuschließen. Wochenlang trübes Wetter, und ausgerechnet heute schien die Sonne. Arthur packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, um die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen zu unterdrücken. Wieso um alles in der Welt fühlte er sich so dermaßen... auf einen Schlag kehrten die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zurück und sein Magen verdrehte sich. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er gesagt? Oh Gott, wie war er auf seinem Bett gelandet ohne Schuhe und... Arthur tastete sich schnell ab und bemerkte dankbar, dass er seine übrige Kleidung noch trug, obwohl ihm unterwegs wohl die Krawatte und die Schürze abhanden gekommen waren. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen und bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien. Nun, das war wohl das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er diesen Amerikaner je zu Gesicht bekommen würde... das war an und für sich doch gut, oder? Arthur wurde bei dem Gedanken bloß schlecht. Doch das hätte ebenso an den erstaunlichen Mengen Rum liegen können, die er in der Nacht zuvor konsumiert hatte. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

Das heißt, um vollkommen ehrlich zu sein, wusste er ganz genau, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Er hatte sich dabei gedacht, dass Alfred der attraktivste Mann war, den seine Augen je erblickt hatten. Er hatte sich dabei gedacht, dass kein anderer auf der ganzen Welt so lachte wie er, sprach wie er, lächelte wie er. Er hatte sich gefragt, aus welchem Grund ein gutaussehender, beliebter, selbstbewusster junger Kampfpilot wie Alfred bloß auf die Idee kam, mit einem langweiligen alten Barkeeper wie ihm zu reden. Und er hatte ausgiebig getrunken, um es herauszufinden, und hatte Alfred dadurch natürlich verjagt.

Arthur versuchte, all diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben und schleppte sich aus dem Bett, um sich auf den anstehenden Tag vorzubereiten. Es war ja auch nicht so, als hätte er noch nie mit einem Kater fertig werden müssen. Es waren bloß die ganzen Erinnerungen, die nun immer wieder ungebeten auftauchten... Alfred, der grinste und ihm zuzwinkerte, Alfred, der sich zu ihm hinüberlehnte, Alfred, der lachte, Alfred, der ihn trug... "AGH!" schrie Arthur auf und schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um die ungewollten Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie wurden bloß mächtiger, spielten sich immer und immer wieder ab. Arthur beschloss, dass er nicht mehr dagegen unternehmen konnte, als sich anzuziehen, unten an die Arbeit zu gehen und zu vergessen, dass er jemals einen amerikanischen Kampfpiloten namens Alfred F. Jones gekannt hatte.

Der Morgen verstrich ohne viel Aufregung. Ein paar wenige Amerikaner kamen für ein frühes Mittagessen mit einheimischen Mädchen an jedem Arm, doch der Raum war größtenteils ruhig. Arthur dankte Gott für diesen Akt der Barmherzigkeit und verbrachte seine Zeit damit, nicht zu einem bestimmten Tisch an einem bestimmten Fenster hinüber zu blicken, und sich einen kalten, nassen Lappen über die Stirn zu wischen, wenn niemand hinsah.

Um zwölf stand Arthur hinter der Theke mit dem Lappen auf seinem Gesicht und bemühte sich, die komplette vergangene Woche aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, als zwei Worte dies alles zunichte machten.

"Howdy, Arthur!"

Arthur schreckte auf und warf eilig den Lappen auf den Boden. Er sah Alfred an, mit nassem Gesicht und plötzlich hämmerndem Herzen. "Meine Güte, müssen Sie denn so laut schreien?"

Alfred sah belustigt drein. "Ich habe doch gar nicht geschrien..."

"Nun, ich habe bloß ziemlich starke Kopfschmerzen..."

"Oh ja, das überrascht mich nicht," lachte Alfred. Arthur blickte ihn finster an und Alfred räusperte sich. "Wie auch immer," fuhr er fort und lehnte sich an die Theke, "Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn diese Beziehung je wohin führen soll, sollten wir uns besser auch tagsüber sehen."

"Beziehung?" Arthurs Verstand war noch verschwommen... er musste das falsch verstanden haben.

"Zeig mir die Londoner Sehenswürdigkeiten!" Alfred war voller Eifer und Energie, und wie immer tadellos gekleidet in seiner Militäruniform, Kappe und der allgegenwärtigen Bomberjacke. Arthur strengte sich an, die Wirkung, die sie auf ihn hatten, zu verdrängen und setzte stattdessen eine empörte Mine auf.

"Wie bitte? Ich arbeite, ich... Ich..."

Alfred grinste. "Draußen ist ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag, und du möchtest ihn hier drinnen verbringen, mit 'nem nassen Lappen im Gesicht?"

Arthur schloss die Augen. Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer, diesem Grinsen zu widerstehen? "Also gut," sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Lassen Sie mich bloß schnell meinen Mantel holen."

Eine Stunde später hatten sie kaum etwas gesehen, dass Arthurs Interesse geweckt hätte, doch Alfred war regelrecht Feuer und Flamme. Sie standen am Deck eines Bootes, das die Themse überquerte, und Arthur wurden die Blicke der anderen Passagiere, die der aufgedrehte Amerikaner auf sich zog, schnell unangenehm. "Wow, wow, oh mein Gott! Wie heißt das Teil nochmal?"

Arthur sah Alfred von der Seite an. "London Bridge."

"Wow!" Alfreds Gesicht erstrahlte wie ein Weihnachtsbaum, als er den Kopf nach oben reckte.

"...Es ist bloß eine Brücke."

"Es ist die _London Bridge_! Wie das Lied! Du weißt schon... _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is_..."

"Ist ja schon gut, um Himmels Willen..." sagte Arthur und versuchte, Alfred zu beruhigen, nachdem sein lautes Singen die Aufmerksamkeit einiger verdutzter und amüsierter Leute auf sich gezogen hatte. "Ich kenne das verdammte Lied."

"Wir steigen also am anderen Ufer aus, ja? Eins sag ich dir, diese ganze Wanderei macht mich hungrig." Alfred zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und packte es aus. Arthur ächzte auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass es eine Tafel Schokolade war. Er legte seine Hand auf sein Gesicht, verzweifelt, und hoffte, dass die anderen Passagiere nichts mitbekommen hatten.

"Alfred."

"Hmm?"

"Das ist Schokolade."

"Ich weiß. Möchtest du ein Stück?" Alfred hielt ihm die Tafel entgegen.

"Nein... Ich..." Arthur wusste nicht, wie er Alfred beibringen sollte, dass es aufgrund der jahrelang anhaltenden Lebensmittelrationierung einfach taktlos war, hier mit einer Tafel Schokolade herum zu wedeln. "Wir sind hier schon sehr viel länger im Krieg. Güter wie diese bekommen wir kaum zu Gesicht."

"Ohh," hauchte Alfred mit weiten Augen. Er sah sich schuldbewusst um. "Ich habe noch mehr, soll ich allen eine geben?"

Arthur lachte, doch verstummte abrupt als ihm klar wurde, dass Alfred es ernst gemeint hatte. "Warte, Alfred, was hast du..."

"Hallo, Leute!" rief Alfred fröhlich und wandte sich der Menge an Passagieren hinter ihnen zu. Arthur war schockiert, als sie Alfred anstarrten, zweifelsohne nicht sicher, was sie von diesem lauten, seltsamen Amerikaner halten sollten. "Ich bin Lieutenant Alfred Jones, von ganz weit her aus den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, und ich möchte Ihnen sagen, wie geehrt ich mich fühle, hier in Ihrer großartigen Stadt sein zu dürfen! Nun habe ich gehofft, dass Sie mir womöglich bei einem kleinen Problem helfen könnten. Sehen Sie, ich werde demnächst nach Italien geschickt, um gegen die Krautköpfe zu kämpfen, und habe hier noch diesen ganzen Süßkram, mit dem ich nichts anzufangen weiß!" Alfred holte eine handvoll kleiner Schokoladentäfelchen heraus, die sofort die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Kinder auf sich zogen, die sich ihm daraufhin langsam näherten.

"Süßkram?" fragte ein kleines Mädchen und neigte den Kopf leicht verwirrt zur Seite.

Alfred lachte laut und erklärte, "So nennen wir Amerikaner Süßigkeiten! Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, was passieren könnte, wenn ich all diese Süßigkeiten mit nach Italien nähme..."

Ein kleiner Junge schnappte nach Luft und rief, "Die Krautköpfe könnten sie Ihnen glatt wegstehlen!"

Alfred japste ebenso, sein Gesicht in falschem Entsetzen verzogen. "Das könnte sein! Das können wir doch nicht zulassen, oder?"

Die Kinder schüttelten eifrig ihre kleinen Köpfe und schritten auf Alfred zu, ohne ihre Augen von der Schokolade abzuwenden. Arthurs Gesicht war vor Erstaunen erstarrt, so wie die einiger anderer Passagiere. Manche, hingegen, lächelten, ein paar Frauen kicherten mit einander, und die Kinder waren ohne jeden Zweifel verzaubert.

"Könntet ihr dann womöglich einem Verbündeten helfen und sie mir abnehmen?" fragte Alfred und hielt den Kindern breit lächelnd die Schokoladentafeln entgegen. "Sie sind wirklich gut... Hershey's, alles aus Amerika!" Jedes von ihnen nahm eine Tafel und kicherte vergnügt, ehe sie zu ihren Eltern zurück liefen. Alfred neigte dem verdatterten Publikum den Kopf und tippte seinen Hut an. "Noch einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen!" Er drehte sich um und zwinkerte Arthur an.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist komplett wahnsinnig."

Alfred lachte bloß, holte dann eine weitere Tafel aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie Arthur. "Den letzten habe ich für dich aufgehoben."

Arthur konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Er strengte sich wirklich an, seine Stirn in Falten zu legen und seine Mundwinkel nach unten zu ziehen, doch vergeblich. "Na schön." Er schnappte sich die Schokolade und schob sie in seine eigene Hosentasche.

"Mir gefällt das." meinte Alfred und sah Arthur an.

"Was denn?" fragte Arthur leicht gereizt. Wie frustrierend, dass er nicht einmal seine Gesichtsmuskulatur unter Kontrolle hatte, wenn der Amerikaner in der Nähe war.

"Wenn du lächelst."

Arthur blickte auf den Fluss, als das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und sein Nacken heiß wurde. Sie sprachen für den Rest der kurzen Fahrt nicht mehr, doch Arthur konnte Alfreds Augen auf ihm spüren.

"Also, wie heißt diese große Brücke dort?" fragte Alfred nachdem sie das Boot am anderen Ufer verlassen hatten und nun entlang des Flusses spazierten. Es war der schönste Tag seit Monaten, die Sonne stand hoch und es wehte ein sanfter Wind. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es Winter war - Arthur konnte sich kaum an einen milderen Tag in London erinnern.

"Das ist die Tower Bridge."

Alfreds Gesicht leuchtete wieder auf. "Die ist toll!"

"Und das da ist der Tower of London," sagte Arthur über die Straße deutend.

"Ahh, fantastisch!" rief Alfred. Sie blieben vor dem imposanten Gebäude stehen. "Was ist das?"

"Im Moment werden da drinnen deutsche Kriegsgefangene verwahrt. Sowie Verräter und feindliche Spione." Arthur versuchte, sich an weitere Insassen zu erinnern. "Oh, und Raben."

Alfred schien tatsächlich fasziniert. "Wirklich, Raben?" Er sah sich aufgeregt um. "Gibt es einen Weg, hineinzukommen?"

"Nun, einen gibt es." Alfred zog seine Augenbrauen interessiert hoch und Arthur grinste leicht. "Begehe Verrat an Großbritannien."

Alfreds Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. "Oh. Ich denke, das will ich lieber nicht. Nicht einmal, um die Raben zu sehen."

"Ach, die Raben sind nicht einmal das Interessanteste an diesem Gebäude," sagte Arthur.

"Wirklich? Was ist da sonst noch drinnen?"

"Geister," meinte Arthur unheimlich. "Es ist der am meisten heimgesuchte Ort in Großbritannien, um nicht zu sagen, der ganzen Welt. Dutzende von Geistern hausen dort drinnen... Lady Jane Grey, die Prinzen des Turmes, Sir Walter Raleigh..." Arthur fand diese Geistergeschichten äußerst faszinierend. "In gewittrigen Nächten wandelt angeblich der Geist von Anne Boleyn im Turm umher, ganz in weiß, ihren eigenen, abgetrennten Kopf unterm Arm tragend..." Arthur drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Alfred nicht länger an seiner Seite war. Er sah sich verwirrt um. "Alfred?" Er ging ein paar Schritte, bevor er Alfred in etwas Entfernung an einen Baum gelehnt stehen sah, und es sah aus, als fiele ihm das Atmen schwer. Arthur erschrak und lief zu ihm. "Verdammt, geht es dir gut?" fragte er, wegen der Leichenblässe in Alfreds Gesicht zutiefst beunruhigt.

Alfred sah ihn mit weiten Augen an, seine Hand auf der Brust und Schweiß auf der Stirn. "Ich... mag... keine... Geister!"

Arthur versuchte zwar, es zu unterdrücken, doch er brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Sie verließen den Ort schnell, getrieben von Alfred, der noch immer ständig nach hinten sah, als wäre ihnen der Geist von Anne Boleyn auf den Fersen. Arthur wäre noch gerne entlang des Flussufers spaziert, doch Alfred wollte bloß so schnell wie möglich so weit weg wie möglich, und sie begaben sich zur nächsten Bushaltestation. Arthur konnte sich das Glucksen nicht verkneifen... der laute, freche, stolzierende Amerikaner hatte tatsächlich Angst vor Geistern.

Alfred schien seine Angst jedoch schnell zu überwinden und pfiff beeindruckt als der rote Doppeldeckerbus vor ihnen Halt machte. "Wow! Es ist eines von diesen richtig hohen Teilen!" sagte er, als er sich hinein schwang. "Howdy, Miss." Alfred tippte seinen Hut an für die hübsche, junge Konduktorin, die daraufhin kicherte und lächelte. Arthur würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes, als die beiden ihre Tickets bezahlten.

Arthur ging durch den vollen Bus. Er fand einen leeren Sitz und wollte sich hinsetzen, als ihm auffiel, dass Alfred schon wieder verschwunden war. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" murmelte er, doch zuckte dann zusammen als eine bekannte, laute Stimme vom oberen Deck hinunter rief.

"Hey, Arthur! Hier ist ja noch ein ganzer Bus oben drauf!"

Arthur fühlte die Blicke jedes einzelnen Passagiers auf ihm. Er lächelte beschwichtigend. "Entschuldigen Sie ihn bitte. Äh... er ist Amerikaner." Arthur eilte die Stufen hinauf. Die verbleibende Zeit der Fahrt brachte er damit zu, Alfred zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen, sich bei anderen Passagieren zu entschuldigen, und gelegentlich den dämlichen Ami wieder in den Bus zu ziehen, wenn dieser sich aus dem Fenster lehnen wollte, um amerikanischen Soldaten auf dem Gehsteig zu grüßen. Arthur war ehrlich erleichtert, als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichten, wenn auch nicht so erleichtert wie ihre Mitreisenden.

Es war schwierig, mit Alfred mitzuhalten. Arthur hatte keine Ahnung, woher er die Energie nahm, doch sie schien grenzenlos. Er bemühte sich, mit Alfred Schritt zu halten, als dieser die Straße hinunter stapfte, durch die Mengen der Passanten hindurch, und ununterbrochen redete.

"Ich bin noch nie in so 'ner großen Stadt gewesen, weißt du? Die hier ist riesig! Ich meine, ich war in New York, aber nicht sehr lange bevor wir das Schiff bestiegen. Aber das war schon 'ne wilde Stadt! Ich nehm dich dorthin mit nach dem Krieg, Arthur. Wir können uns alles gemeinsam ansehen. Und dann zeige ich dir, wo ich wohne. Es ist bloß ein kleines Städtchen... wir haben diese ganzen tollen Sachen von hier zwar nicht, aber es wird dir gefallen, Arthur, ganz bestimmt."

"Ich... Ich..." Arthur war etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, es fiel ihm schwer, Alfred das zu glauben, und er wusste auch nicht, ob er das wollte. "Das ist ein ziemlich weiter Weg, nicht?"

"Ach Quatsch! Ich fliege dich in Lady Beth dorthin."

Arthur zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich glaube kaum, dass es dein Flieger von England nach Amerika schaffen wird."

"Klar wird sie das!" Alfred grinste ihn an, und selbst hier, in den hellen, geschäftigen Straßen Londons, raubte es Arthur den Atem. Dieses verdammte Grinsen.

"Und wie soll... ähm... 'sie'... das bewerkstelligen?" fragte Arthur, unbekümmert vom Straßenverkehr, der ihm knapp auswich.

"Magie," meinte Alfred, und zwinkerte ihn an. Arthur sah ihn wie hypnotisiert an, bis Alfred auf einmal etwas bemerkte und laute japste. "Oh, oh!" Alfred brachte eine fast quietschende Vollbremsung auf dem Gehweg zusammen, seine Augen nach oben fixiert. "Das kenne ich! Das ist Big Bob!" rief er.

Der Moment war zerstört und Arthur musste wieder lachen. "Ben."

"Häh?"

"Es heißt Big Ben! Obwohl, um genau zu sein heißt der Turm gar nicht Big Ben... eine der Glocken ist der tatsächliche Namensträger."

"Wirklich? Ha. Du weißt so viel, Arthur." Alfred stand mitten auf dem Bürgersteig stocksteif da und starrte den Uhrturm an. Die Menschenmengen strömten an ihm vorbei, doch er blieb stehen.

"Alfred?" Arthur wartete einige Minuten, doch Alfred bewegte sich noch immer nicht. "Was genau tust du?"

"Ich warte darauf, dass es 'ding' macht."

Arthur erwägte seine Chancen, Alfred gegen seinen Willen bewegen zu können, und entschied sich, neben ihm stehen zu bleiben, während ihnen Fußgänger komische Blicke zuwarfen und sich der Strom um sie herum spaltete. Er beobachtete Alfred dabei, wie dieser die Uhr beobachtete, bis sie nach bloß ein paar Minuten zur vollen Stunde schlug.

"Haha, fantastisch! Also, wohin geht's jetzt? Oh, können wir vielleicht in dieses seltsame Gebäude dort drüben gehen?" Und weg war Alfred, er sprintete Richtung Westminster Abbey. "Etwas schneller, alter Mann!"

Arthur zog ein grimmiges Gesicht. "Wie war das?" rief er und beeilte sich, den Anderen einzuholen. Er war jedoch für die kleine Pause dankbar. Heute kam er sich zunehmends tatsächlich vor wie ein alter Mann.

Als sie einmal in der dunklen Abbey waren, verlor Alfred schnell das unbeschwerte Grinsen. Er streifte langsam umher, sah sich misstrauisch um und blieb nah an Arthurs Seite. Arthur fand es recht unterhaltsam mitanzusehen.

"Unheimlich hier," flüsterte Alfred nervös, als sie langsam ein paar niedrige Steinsärge passierten. "Sind da wirklich tote Menschen in den Dingern?"

Arthur wusste nicht, ob die Frage ernst gemeint war. Immerhin waren es Särge. "Ach, nein," meinte er sarkastisch. "Die sind aus massivem Stein."

"Oh." Alfred atmete erleichtert auf. "Dann ist es ja gut," sagte er.

Arthur blinzelte Alfred zweifelnd an. Gewiss konnte er ihm das nicht tatsächlich abgekauft haben. "Es sind Särge, Alfred, natürlich sind da..." er schwieg als Alfred wieder angespannt wurde. Anscheinend hatte er das. "Vergiss es."

Doch Alfred wollte es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. "Ihr Briten liebt eure schaurigen alten Gebäude, nicht wahr?" sagte er, während er hinaus zur Straße eilte. Erneut konnte sich Arthur nicht davon abhalten, zu lachen.

Die Menschenmengen lichteten sich allmählich, als sie die Straße weiter entlang spazierten. Auf einmal wurde Alfred langsamer und kam vor einem abgesperrten Haufen Trümmern zum Stillstand. Nur eine Wand des Gebäudes stand noch, schief, der Rest war bloß noch eine Menge Geröll um sie herum. Alfred pfiff. "Wow, die Krautköpfe haben dem hier ganz schön zugesetzt."

Arthur nickte. "Das stimmt. Wir haben hier noch eine Menge solcher Baustellen. Vom Blitz, weißt du." Arthur fiel schlagartig auf, wie jung Alfred aussah, so, wie er da stand und die Ruinen betrachtete.

"Unschuldige Menschen sollten so etwas nicht erleben müssen," murmelte Alfred und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es nicht begreifen. "Frauen und Ältere und Kinder und so. Das ist einfach nicht richtig." Er wandte sich Arthur zu mit großen, glänzenden Augen. "Deswegen mache ich das hier, weißt du." Alfred deutete auf die Trümmer. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so etwas weder hier, noch zuhause, noch sonstwo passiert. Wir sind die Guten, Arthur. Ich werde auf den Kontinent gehen und dem hier Einhalt gebieten, wirst schon sehen. Ich werde London beschützen!"

Alfred klang so jung und so... als glaubte er ernsthaft daran, dass er die Welt retten könne. Dennoch schwoll Arthur das Herz in der Brust. Wieso musste Alfred bloß so naiv sein, so gutherzig, so _dumm_... "Komm jetzt, Alfred. Es gibt einen schönen Park gleich hier oben, den ich dir zeigen möchte."

"Toll!" Alfred schloss sich Arthur sofort an und schien bester Laune zu sein, doch sein Gang war nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie zuvor.

Alfred verlangsamte sich schließlich, als sie den St. James Park erreichten. Die Luft kühlte allmählich aus und sie schlenderten ziellos an Bäumen, Gärten und spazierenden Pärchen vorbei. Als sie an einer Parkbank vorbeikamen, nahm Alfred sanft Arthurs Arm und brachte sie beide dorthin. Die Berührung durchfuhr Arthur, und die plötzliche Nervosität, die sie hervorrief, überraschte ihn. Er setzte sich und spürte etwas in seiner Hosentasche. Verwirrt griff er hinein und nahm die Tafel Schokolade heraus, die ihm Alfred vorher gegeben hatte. "Oh," sagte er in Erkenntnis. "Verdammt, die hatte ich komplett vergessen."

"Probier sie! Amerikanische Schokolade ist die beste der ganzen Welt!" drängelte Alfred eifrig.

Arthur schnaubte höhnisch und verdrehte die Augen. "Tatsächlich."

"Ja, ist sie! Probier sie! Magst du keine Schokolade?"

Arthur seufzte ermüdet, riss die Verpackung auf, und nahm einen Bissen. Er hielt erstaunt inne. Sie war tatsächlich richtig gut. Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Passabel, denke ich."

"Passabel?"

"Mm-hmmf."

"Deswegen versuchst du jetzt auch, dir die ganze Tafel auf einmal in den Mund zu schieben."

Verdammt. Arthur blickte Alfred zornig an. Jedoch hielt es ihn nicht davon ab, die Schokolade zu essen.

"Nun, wir leben hier auf Rationierung. Alles ist zurzeit schwer zu bekommen."

Alfred seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme über die Rückenlehne der Bank werfend. "Ihr habt es hier echt schwer gehabt die letzten paar Jahre, nicht wahr?"

Arthur zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Alfred hatte ja keine Ahnung. "London ist nun anders als es noch vor wenigen Jahren war. So viel wurde zerstört. Und der Blitz..." Arthur zitterte, noch immer packten ihn die furchtbaren Erinnerungen. Die Angst vor dem nächsten Sonnenuntergang, das kalte Grauen, das die Sirenen in einem auslösten, die schrecklichen Momente, in denen man in egal welcher Schutzvorrichtung kauerte, aufgrund des Lärmes nie in der Lage, zu schlafen. Die Todesangst, die bald einer betäubenden Zurkenntnisnahme wich... du würdest nie wissen, was bei Sonnenaufgang noch stehen, oder wer noch atmen würde. Arthur spürte die Berührung von Alfreds Hand auf seiner.

"Ich habe zuhause vor ein paar Jahren einmal einen Film darüber gesehen," meinte Alfred leise. "Eine Dokumation."

Arthur bemühte sich, nicht zu lachen. "Dokumentation."

"Ja, so eine." Alfred schüttelte den Kopf und sah gen Himmel. "Menschen, die sich in einem Luftschutzbunker zusammendrängten, und die Sirenen ertönten, und dutzende Heinkel Bombenflugzeuge flogen über die Stadt und machten Gebäude dem Erdboden gleich, so wie das dort vorhin. Es sah so aus, als wäre es richtig schlimm gewesen."

"Das war es. Das ist es noch." Also wusste Alfred doch ein wenig über den bisherigen Verlauf des Krieges Bescheid. Seine Worte rief die Erinnerungen viel zu leicht zurück ins Gedächtnis. "Doch wir sind stark. Wir haben das überstanden, das hier werden wir auch überstehen. Wir sind ja nicht umsonst Briten."

Alfred lächelte. "Irgendwie verstehe ich euch Briten jetzt immer besser."

"Und mag der Amerikaner, was er sieht?" fragte Arthur.

"Ja," sagte Alfred leise, seine Augen stark als er Arthur betrachtete. "Das tut er allerdings."

Arthurs Nacken fühlte sich trotz des kalten Windes sehr warm an, und er wandte seinen Blick zu seinen Füßen.

"Wie dem auch sei, ich bin beeindruckt," meinte Alfred in gewohnter Lautstärke. "Deine Stadt ist fantastisch."

Arthur hob seinen Blick zu Alfreds grinsendem Gesicht und lächelte zurück. "Ich weiß."

Die Luft war nun beinahe frostig und die Sonne ging gerade unter, als sie an den Toren des Buckingham Palace vorbei schlenderten. Alfred schien, wie immer, aufgeregt und fasziniert. Arthur konnte nicht begreifen, wie er noch immer so energiegeladen sein konnte.

"Oh mein Gott! Oh, wow! Da lebt der König drin!"

Arthur nickte müde. "Ja, Alfred."

"Können wir ihn sehen?"

Arthur runzelte verdutzt die Stirn. "Den König?"

"Ja!"

"Na klar, ich spaziere da jetzt einfach rein und sehe einmal, ob uns der alte George zum Nachmittagstee einlädt, wie klingt das?"

Alfred war baff. "Das kannst du?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, teils amüsiert, teils verzweifelt. Alfred hatte ganz eindeutig Probleme, das Konzept des Sarkasmus zu verstehen. "Wieso gehen wir nicht zurück ins Emerald Lion und trinken stattdessen dort einen Nachmittagstee?"

"Mit dem König?" fragte Alfred aufgeregt. Arthur sah ihn bloß unbeeindruckt an. "Ach so, du meintest, natürlich... verstehe." Alfred hüstelte und Arthur versteckte mit der Hand ein kleines Grinsen. "Klar, Art, das klingt prima. Aber, ich muss nicht wirklich Tee trinken, oder?"

"Nein. Und Alfred?"

"Ja?"

"Es heißt 'Arthur'."

"Selbstverständlich."

Doch Arthur konnte sich nicht verärgert fühlen. Gewiss, er war etwas müde, etwas frustriert, und ziemlich verwirrt weshalb Alfred noch immer Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. Aber er fühlte sich auch glücklicher, als er sich erinnern konnte, in den vergangenen Jahren je gewesen zu sein. Er hatte gerade den besten Tag seines bisherigen Lebens verbracht, in der großartigsten Stadt der Welt, mit einem leichten Kater und dem interessantesten, wundervollsten, und frustrierendsten Amerikaner, der ihm je untergekommen war.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, also ich fasse ihn hier an..."

"Tu deine Hand hierher... etwas weiter nach unten."

"So?"

"Genau so, jetzt halte ihn etwas fester..."

"Das fühlt sich so komisch an..."

"Öffne deine Hände etwas mehr... die andere Hand hier oben hin... ahh, genau so. Und mach die Beine auseinander."

"Agh, es ist bloß ein dämlicher Baseballschläger, das sollte doch nicht so kompliziert sein," raunte Arthur und versuchte zum achtzigsten Mal, eine Haltung einzunehmen, mit der Alfred zufrieden sein würde. Ihm war, als würde er gleich umfallen. Und dass Alfred direkt hinter ihm stand, seine Hände über Arthurs eigene gelegt um seine Technik zu korrigieren, das half kein bisschen. Arthurs Rücken entbrannte regelrecht, wo dieser gegen Alfreds Brust gepresst war, er meinte sogar, Alfreds Atem auf seinem Nacken spüren zu können, und er hoffte innerlich, dass Alfred nicht merken würde, dass er ein wenig zitterte.

Als Alfred an diesem Tag in seine Kneipe spaziert war und angekündigt hatte, dass er Arthur Baseball erklären würde, hatte Arthur nicht damit gerechnet, dass von ihm erwartet würde, das verdammte Spiel selbst zu spielen. Nun stand er mitten auf dem lokalen Kricketrasen und versuchte, sich an den Unterschied zwischen Strike und Slide zu erinnern, sowie den blöden Ball zumindest ein einziges Mal zu treffen. Wenigstens war der Himmel so hell und klar wie am Tag zuvor, ohne jede Spur von den langen, verregneten Wochen, die ihm vorangegangen waren. Als hätte Alfred die Sonne mit sich einher gebracht.

"Jetzt beuge deine Ellbögen etwas mehr... und lockere deinen Griff ein wenig... jetzt hast du's, ich denke, du kriegst langsam den Bogen raus." Alfred tat einen Schritt nach hinten und Arthur musste das Gefühl von Verdruss unterdrücken. "Und nun, Augen auf den Ball, klar?" Alfred hob den Ball auf und warf ihn von einer Hand in die andere während er sich rückwärts von Arthur entfernte, sein hübsches Gesicht grinsend und strahlend im Sonnenlicht. "Aller guten Dinge sind zwölf!"

"Ach, halt' doch die Klappe," murmelte Arthur und schwang den Schläger probeweise ein paar Male.

"Hier kommt er!"

Alfred warf den Ball. Arthur schwang. Daneben. "VERDAMMT!" Arthur schleuderte den Schläger auf den Boden. "Dieses Spiel ist absolut sinnlos! Und hör auf, zu lachen!"

"Es tut mir leid!" stieß Alfred durch schallendes Gelächter hervor. "Es ist bloß, mal ehrlich, ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so viele Bälle..."

"Mit diesem Baseball-Unsinn bin ich fertig!" unterbrach ihn Arthur. "Nimm deinen blöden Schläger, jetzt zeige ich dir einen richtigen Sport..."

Nachdem Arthur beim nahegelegenen Klub einen Kricketball und -schläger aufgetrieben hatte, schlenderte er zurück zum Feld, mehr als erpicht darauf, das überhebliche Grinsen aus Alfreds Gesicht zu vertreiben. Alfred jedoch schien mit seinem Lachanfall noch immer nicht fertig zu sein. "Also gut, Arthur, was hast du zu bieten?"

Arthur blickte ihn finster an. Diese verdammte Arroganz würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben. "Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, wie gut du in einem echten Spiel bist, in Ordnung?"

Unglücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange, bevor Alfred die Grundzüge des Kricket verstanden hatte... abgesehen von ein paar Problemen mit dem Fachvokabular. "Okay, also noch einmal," sagte er, nachdem ihm Arthur die Regeln des Spiels schnell erklärt hatte. "Der Pitcher..."

"Werfer."

"Werfer steht hier," sagte Alfred und hüpfte neben Arthur am einen Ende des Spielfeldes herum. "Und dann steht der, äh, Typ mit dem Schläger..." Alfred rannte ans andere Ende des Feldes.

"Schlagmann," rief ihm Arthur hinterher.

"Schlagmann hier..." rief Alfred zurück. "Bloß, dass es zwei sind, und der andere steht dort, wo du jetzt stehst, zusammen mit dem Pitcher - äh, Werfer."

"Das ist richtig."

"Okay. Und der Catcher..."

"Wicket-keeper."

"Ja, der Typ, der steht hier." Alfred tippte den Boden mit dem Kricketschläger an.

"Genau. Wie toll. Bist du soweit?"

"Leg los, Freundchen!"

"Dann zeig einmal, wie beeindruckend du jetzt bist, Alfred Jones." Arthur stellte sich auf eine Linie mit der Wurfstelle, lief, und warf den Ball. Alfred schleuderte ihn weit vom Feld.

"Wie viel war das? Waren das sechs?" rief er. "Muss ich jetzt laufen?"

Arthur hätte ihn erwürgen können.

An diesem Abend im Emerald Lion schien Alfred äußerst stolz auf seine neugewonnenen Kricket-Fertigkeiten, und er zögerte nicht, jedem davon zu erzählen, der bereit war, ihm zuzuhören. "Also ist Kricket im Endeffekt nicht viel anders als Baseball," erklärte er einer Gruppe Amerikaner, die nun die Kneipe füllten. Arthur wischte die Theke ab, insgeheim schäumend vor Wut. "Ich meine, da ist ein Schläger, ein Ball, du triffst ihn und läufst. So einfach ist das. Es gibt sogar einen Catcher."

"Wicket-keeper." murmelte Arthur gereizt.

"Wie haben Sie Baseball empfunden, Arthur?" fragte Matthew und ignorierte Alfred. Er war an die Angeberei des Anderen offensichtlich gewöhnt.

"Nun," sagte Arthur als sich einige Amerikaner nach ihm umdrehten und ihn anstarrten. "Es ist, äh..." Es war frustrierend, sinnlos, und alles, woran er sich von der Strategie erinnern konnte, waren Alfreds Arme um seinem Körper. "...ziemlich schwierig, den Ball zu treffen," beendete er den Satz geistlos.

Matthew nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich habe das auch nie wirklich hinbekommen."

"Weil es ein total amerikanisches Spiel ist und ihr Ausländer damit nicht klarkommt," meinte Alfred mit einem absolut provokanten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Arthur fragte sich, wie er es je als charmant empfunden haben konnte. Die anderen Amerikaner grölten Alfreds Aussage ihre Zustimmung hinzu.

"Darf ich Sie daran erinnern," sprach Arthur mit angespannter Mine, "dass Sie hier der Ausländer sind."

"Ganz genau," sagte Matthew. "Wenn ich also du wäre, Lieutenant Jones, würde ich mich etwas respektvoller erweisen... ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass du hier rausgeworfen wirst, und nie wieder hineingelassen."

"Aw, Arthur würde mir das nicht antun, richtig?" sagte Alfred, lehnte sich über die Theke und grinste Arthur an. "Wie wär's, wenn ich mich entschuldige, und dann sind wir quitt?" Er zwinkerte. Arthur umklammerte den Lappen fester. "Und könntest du mir noch einen Bourbon einschenken?"

Irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde sich Arthur gezwungen sehen, Alfred die Bedeutung des Wortes 'bitte' zu erklären. Er drehte sich um, um die Flasche Bourbon zu nehmen, doch sie war leer. Er seufzte. Das würde an diesem Abend bereits der dritte Abstieg in den Keller sein. Arthur ließ den Lappen los und klopfte seine Hände ab.

"Mit einem Scotch wäre ich auch noch zufrieden," meinte Alfred, als er die leere Flasche sah.

Arthur machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung. "Ich werde so oder so noch mehr Bourbon holen müssen." Er hielt inne. Scotch. Das erinnerte ihn... er sah zu Alfred hoch und warf ihm sein süßestes Lächeln zu. "Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, würde es dir wahnsinnig viel ausmachen, mir dabei zu helfen, sie vom Keller herauf zu bringen?" Alfreds Todesangst vor dem Tower of London und in der Westminster Abbey noch klar im Gedächtnis, schmiedete Arthur einen Plan, den arroganten Alfred ein wenig von seinem hohen Ross herunter zu holen.

"Nun," sagte Alfred, lehnte sich weiter über die Theke und senkte seine Stimme, sodass nur Arthur ihn hören konnte, "wenn du mich so anlächelst, wie könnte ich dir da je etwas abschlagen?" Und auf einmal war er wieder charmant. Arthurs Lächeln schwand schnell.

"Folge mir." Arthur führte Alfred zur Hinterseite des Raumes und die schwach beleuchteten Stufen hinunter in den kalten, finsteren Keller. Alfred wurde langsamer und seine Schultern versteiften sich. Arthur grinste hämisch in sich hinein.

"Äh, dieser Ort hier ist ein wenig unheimlich, Arthur," meinte Alfred, den Kopf hin und her wendend. "Wie all diese alten britischen Gebäude..."

"Findest du?" entgegnete Arthur treuherzig. "Es stammt aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert, weißt du. Und wurde auf Ruinen errichtet, die um einiges älter waren."

"Ist... ist das so?" fragte Alfred nervös.

"Mhm. Der Bourbon ist in dieser Ecke hier," sagte Arthur und führte ihn tiefer in die Schatten des Kellers hinein. Alfred folgte zögerlich. "Es ist schon komisch mit diesen alten Kneipen," fuhr Arthur fort, als er hinter einem Regal voller Flaschen und Fässer verschwand. "Zu jeder gibt es eine Geschichte."

"Ach," meinte Alfred kleinlaut und leicht zitternd.

"Möchtest du die des Emerald Lion hören?" Es gab tatsächlich eine. Arthurs Brüder hatten sie ihm erzählt als er noch klein war, um ihm Angst einzuflößen. Das gelang ihnen jedoch nicht... Arthur liebte Geistergeschichten, und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich des Öfteren gewünscht, dass ihn tatsächlich ein Geist besuchen würde, wenn er ganz allein in dem kalten, leeren Gebäude zurückgelassen wurde.

"...okay," piepste Alfred. Dann räusperte er sich schnell und sprach mit einer tieferen Stimme als gewöhnlich. "Ich meine, ah, selbstverständlich." Alfred war eindeutig nicht ganz einverstanden.

Arthur lachte leise. Er reichte Alfred zwei Flaschen Bourbon aus dem Regal und bückte sich, um noch ein paar zu nehmen. "Der Legende nach gehörte diese Kneipe im achtzehnten Jahrhundert einem jungen verheirateten Paar. Eines Tages wurde der junge Mann einberufen, in den Napoleonischen Kriegen zu kämpfen. Sein Mädchen wartete geduldig auf ihn. Jeden Abend stellte sie ein Glas Scotch auf den Kaminsims, voller Hoffnung, dass er in dieser Nacht zurückkehren und ihn trinken würde, so, wie es sein abendliches Ritual gewesen war." Arthur machte eine sorgfältige Pause und manövrierte ein Fass voll Bourbon an den Rand des Regals. Er richtete sich auf und wandte sich Alfred zu, der gebannt dastand und die Flaschen Bourbon mit zittrigen Händen umklammerte.

"Doch jeden Morgen wachte sie auf und fand das Glas unberührt vor," setzte Arthur fort. "Schließlich erreichte die Nachricht von der Schlacht bei Waterloo London, und mit ihr das Wissen, dass tausende englische Soldaten gefallen waren. Doch sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. In dieser Nacht stellte sie erneut ein Glas voll Scotch raus. Am nächsten Morgen jedoch... war es leer."

Alfred keuchte, sein Gesicht ein Ausdruck des Terrors. Arthur verbarg ein schadenfrohes Grinsen und erzählte düster weiter.

"Wieder stellte sie an dem Abend ein Glas hin, wieder war es am nächsten Morgen leer. Sie wiederholte dieses Ritual jeden Abend ihres Lebens, bis sie in hohem Alter verstarb." Arthur machte eine dramatische Pause, schritt langsam auf Alfred zu und senkte seine Stimme zu einem leisen, schaurigen Tonfall.

"Das seltsame jedoch ist, dass in den hundert Jahren, die seither vergangen sind, vor Ladenschluss gelegentlich noch immer ein Glas Scotch auf dem Kaminsims gefunden werden kann. Und es ist wohlbekannt, dass du es, wenn das passiert, in Ruhe lassen musst. Denn solltest du es vor dem Morgen leeren..." Arthur verstummte und ließ den Satz im Raum stehen, angespannt, als er mit weiten, unbewegten Augen in Alfreds bleiches Gesicht sah.

Alfreds entsetzter Ausdruck war wie festgefroren. Er schluckte schwer. "Was?" flüsterte er schließlich. "Was passiert, wenn man es leert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht," flüsterte Arthur zurück. "Keiner hat es je überlebt, um davon zu berichten."

In diesem Moment kippte das Fass mit Bourbon, das Arthur gelockert hatte, und prallte mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden. Alfred kreischte auf, ließ beide Flaschen Bourbon fallen und floh die Kellertreppe hinauf. Arthur lachte triumphierend. "_Jetzt_ sind wir quitt, Alfred Jones." Er beseitigte die Unordnung, nahm ein paar neue Flaschen Bourbon und war mit sich sehr zufrieden, bis er nach oben kam und feststellen musste, dass Alfred gerade dabei war, einem anderen Kunden, der beim Kamin stand, das Glas aus der Hand zu reißen. Matthew und drei Amerikaner mussten zusammenarbeiten, um Alfred davon abzuhalten, während dieser immer wieder beteuerte, dass er bloß den unwissenden Kunden vor dem tödlichen Zorn eines rachsüchtigen Geistes hatte retten wollte. Arthur musste dem Kunden als Entschädigung einen Monat Freibier zusichern. Gegen Alfred konnte er einfach nicht gewinnen.

Die folgenden Nächte blieb Alfred noch lange in der Kneipe, nachdem alle Soldaten bereits gegangen waren. Sie sprachen über alles. Über Alfreds Farm in den Staaten. Über Arthurs Familie, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren und seine Brüder ihn verlassen hatten... und ihn hassten. Über Alfreds Flugzeug, immer und immer wieder, seine geliebte Lady Beth, die er schon so oft beschrieben hatte, dass Arthur war, als kannte er sie selbst. Über Arthurs Ängste, dass er es womöglich nicht schaffen würde, dass er die Erwartungen seiner Eltern nicht würde erfüllen können und seinen Brüdern recht geben würde, indem er scheiterte. Und manchmal, in diesen letzten Stunden, in denen jeder andere längst gegangen war und der Morgen bereits graute, würde Alfred von seinen eigenen Ängsten sprechen, dass er selbst scheitern könnte, dass er womöglich keinen Unterschied würde bewirken können, und dass bloß wenige Piloten den Krieg unversehrt überstanden. Es waren diese seltenen Gespräche, die Arthur die meiste Angst einjagten, und ohne sein Zutun würde sich seine Hand in Alfreds legen, und er fragte sich, ob er sich in der Zukunft je an sie klammern würde.

"Ich bin erstaunt, dass ihr so spät noch von der Basis wegbleiben dürft," meinte Arthur und griff nach seinem Glas Rum. Es war beinahe leer. Er war in Alfreds Gegenwart nun äußerst vorsichtig mit den alkoholischen Getränken geworden... das Letzte, was er wollte, war, sich noch ein Mal zum Vollidioten zu machen. An jenem Abend war es schon spät, alle anderen waren gegangen, und wieder einmal war Arthur allein mit Alfred und genehmigte sich ein paar letzte Drinks, bevor er schloss. Arthur hatte diese Zeiten sehr zu schätzen gelernt, auch wenn er das vor Alfred nie zugeben würde.

"Ach, das ist der Vorteil daran, ein Kampfpilot zu sein, der bald in den Krieg zieht," entgegnete Alfred vergnügt. "Wir sind so oder so zum Tode verurteilt, also dürfen wir in unseren letzten Tagen tun und lassen, was wir wollen." Alfred lachte laut, doch Arthur zuckte zusammen und wendete den Blick von ihm ab. Alfred verstummte. "Arthur? Ist etwas?"

"Ich finde das bloß nicht besonders komisch, das ist alles."

Alfred schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Verzeih mir. Manchmal ist es einfacher, Witze darüber zu reißen, verstehst du?"

Arthur nickte. Doch die Worte hatten ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Der Gedanke, dass Alfred... nein. Der Gedanke allein war zu schmerzhaft. "Bekommst du jemals... Angst?" fragte er schließlich leise.

Alfred schnaubte spöttisch. "Nein!" Arthur starrte ihn nur über seinen Drink hinweg an. Alfreds Lächeln schwand, bis er schließlich seufzte und den Blick sank. "Ich bin gut, Arthur. Ich bin richtig gut. Es ist nicht bloße Angeberei, wenn ich das sage, es ist mein Ernst, deswegen bin ich ja Rottenführer."

"Ich weiß, Alfred. Ich glaube dir."

"Doch in Wirklichkeit ist es egal, wie gut du bist. Letzten Endes braucht es bloß eine Sekunde der Unaufmerksamkeit, oder einen winzigen Fehler in der Navigation, oder einen Deutschen, der ein kleines bisschen besser ist als du... und es ist vorbei." Alfreds Augen waren düster, sein Ausdruck unsicher, und auf einmal sah er so viel jünger aus. Das war das erste Mal, dass Arthur den vorlauten, fröhlichen, selbstbewussten Piloten so gesehen hatte. Es war beängstigend und ungewohnt, doch es war ehrlich, und Arthur fühlte, wie sein Herz fast schmerzhaft anschwoll. Dann streckte Alfred seine Hand aus und Arthur nahm sie zögerlich, nervös. "Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken, aber... ich kann die Tatsache nicht ändern, dass die meisten Kampfpiloten nie nach Hause zurückkehren."

Arthur antwortete nicht. Er klammerte sich bloß an Alfreds warme, starke Hand. Er wusste nicht, was er für Alfred war. Wusste nicht, was der Amerikaner von ihm wollte. Ob es Gesellschaft außerhalb der Truppe war, die er jeden Tag sah, ein freundliches Ohr an diesen dunklen Morgen, oder etwas, das zu hoffen Arthur nicht wagte, aus Angst vor der herzzerreißenden Erkenntnis, dass er falsch gelegen hatte. Doch Arthur wusste, was Alfred für ihn war. Er war das Licht in der Finsternis, in der Arthur schon viel zu lange gelebt hatte. Er war die Luft, wenn Arthur nicht atmen konnte. Alfred hatte sich Arthurs Herz erkämpft, genau rechtzeitig, um es ihm wegzunehmen.

"Andererseits, Arthur." Alfred zwinkerte. "Ich bin ja auch nicht die meisten Kampfpiloten." Arthur lachte beinahe, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Das war Alfred, wie er ihn kannte. "Funktioniert dein Radio?" wechselte Alfred das Thema und deutete auf das Radio hinter der Theke.

"Ja. Ich verwende es jedoch kaum." Das Radio störte Arthur zunehmends. Wenn es nicht gerade zensierte Nachrichtensendungen waren, oder die deutsche Propaganda des verachtenswerten Lord Haw Haws, dann waren es diese furchtbar traurigen Lieder der Kriegszeit, wie diejenigen, die Miss Lynn so schön sang.

"Hey, wieso das denn? Der Schuppen hier könnte ruhig etwas Musik vertragen!" Alfred sprang auf und lief hinter die Theke, schaltete das Radio ein und versuchte, es einzustellen. "Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden was Erträgliches auf dem Ding..."

Arthur verdrehte die Augen, trank seinen Rum aus, und half Alfred mit dem Radio. "Es ist verdammt schwer einzustellen," meinte er, drehte den Knopf und durchlief eine Menge weißes Rauschen bis etwas, das als Musik definiert werden konnte, durch die Lautsprecher drang.

"Da, da, stop mal! Was ist das?"

Arthur ächzte als sich die orchestrale Melodie im Raum verbreitete. Einer der Gründe, weshalb er nicht länger Radio hörte... "Bloß eines dieser deprimierenden Lieder der Kriegszeit."

"Oh, ich kenne es!" Alfred wandte sich Arthur zu, verbeugte sich, und reichte ihm eine Hand. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Arthurs Herz machte einen Sprung, doch er unterdrückte es und schnaubte spöttisch. "Bist du verrückt?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht, das sagen einige." Er grinste. "Tanz mit mir."

Arthur seufzte. Er konnte diesem Grinsen noch immer nicht widerstehen. Alfred nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn vor die Theke. Er zog Arthur an sich, schlang einen Arm um dessen Hüfte und nahm Arthurs Hand in seine. Arthur konnte es nicht leugnen... sein Herz schlug schneller und in seinem Bauch flatterte es. Wie frustrierend. Arthur legte seine andere Hand auf Alfreds Schulter und blickte in dessen grinsendes Gesicht. "Dieses Lied ist manipulatives Gewäsch."

"Ach, sei still! Es ist schön." Dann begann Alfred - sehr zu Arthurs Entsetzen - mitzusingen, während er Arthur unelegant übers Parkett drehte. "_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when_..."

"Lass das," meinte Arthur, geniert, verblüfft und amüsiert zugleich. "Du kannst nicht singen."

Alfred sang bloß noch lauter. "_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!_"

"Hör auf!" Arthur bemühte sich verzweifelt, nicht zu lachen. Es war nicht witzig, es war lächerlich. "Du klingst furchtbar!"

"_Keep smiling through_..." Alfreds Haar schien hell wie die Sonne...

"Stopp!"

"..._just like you always do_..." Alfreds Augen strahlten so blau und klar...

"NEIN!"

"_Till the blue skies drive the clouds far away!_" Alfred _grinste_...

Arthur gab schließlich auf und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Alfred lachte mit ihm und schwang Arthur weiterhin durch die Gegend, gänzlich aus dem Takt der Musik, deren Melodie sie umgab. Wenigstens konnte Alfred nicht singen, solange er lachte.

"Tut mir leid," sagte Alfred durch sein Gelächter.

"Dein schrecklicher Gesang?" Arthurs Füße konnten kaum mit Alfreds mithalten, die sich für die langsame Melodie viel zu schnell bewegten.

"Nein! Ich habe bloß den übrigen Text vergessen..."

"Das ist ganz in Ordnung, wirklich!"

"Ah, warte mal... Ich erinnere mich... _So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long_..."

"Oh nein!" stieß Arthur aus.

"_They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song!_"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Alfred war unverbesserlich. Sowie lieb, und verrückt, und fröhlich und naiv und energisch und arrogant und wie könnte alles je wieder normal werden, sobald er fort war? Sie verstummten, während das Lied weiter spielte. Alfred hörte auf, sie zu drehen, und dämpfte es zu einem sanften Schaukeln im Takt der Musik. Sein Arm schlang sich fester um Arthurs Taille und er brachte ihre verflochtenen Hände zwischen sie. Arthur konnte unter der Last seiner widersprüchlichen Empfindungen kaum atmen. Als der Refrain von Neuem ertönte, sang Alfred leise mit.

"_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when_..."

Tränen brannten in Arthurs Augen und er senkte seinen Kopf. Wie erbärmlich es doch war, wegen eines solch kitschigen Liedes emotional zu werden. Arthurs Rücken zuckte, während Alfred sanft seine Hand darüber fuhr, und seine Hand zitterte als Alfred sie beinahe schmerzhaft umklammerte. Arthur zögerte, doch legte dann seinen Kopf auf Alfreds Schulter, in der Hoffnung, seine Tränen zu verbergen. Er spürte Alfreds Lippen an seinem Ohr, als er die letzten Worte des Liedes sang.

"..._but I know we'll meet again some sunny day_."

* * *

'_We'll Meet Again_' Text von Hughie Charles.

(YouTube) /watch?v=cHcunREYzNY

Übersetzung:

_Wir werden uns wiedersehen, weiß nicht wo, weiß nicht wann,_

_Doch ich weiß, wir werden uns eines schönen Tages wiedersehen._

_Lächle weiterhin,_

_Wie du es immer tust,_

_Bis der blaue Himmel die dunklen Wolken vertreibt._

_Sag ihnen bitte 'hallo', allen Leuten, die ich kenne, und richte ihnen aus, dass ich bald wiederkommen werde._

_Es wird sie freuen, dass ich, als ich fortging, dieses Lied gesungen habe._

_Wir werden uns wiedersehen, weiß nicht wo, weiß nicht wann,_

_Doch ich weiß, wir werden uns eines schönen Tages wiedersehen._


	4. Chapter 4

Es geschah so allmählich, dass es Arthur kaum bemerkte. Am einen Tag war seine Kneipe noch voller amerikanischer Soldaten gewesen, und am nächsten war der Raum beinahe leer, so schien es. Natürlich war es nicht so plötzlich passiert, doch als sich Arthur eines sonnigen Nachmittages umsah und erkannte, wie wenig uniformierte Männer da waren, war er schockiert. Er hatte sich mittlerweile an die Anwesenheit der Amerikaner gewöhnt. Und nun, da es so wenige waren, konnte er nicht anders, als sich deshalb ein wenig betrübt zu fühlen... ganz zu schweigen von dem Wissen, was diese plötzliche Räumung noch zu bedeuten hatte. Doch dieser Gedanke war zu schmerzhaft.

Kein Tag war in der vergangenen Woche vergangen, an dem Lieutenant Alfred Jones nicht an der Theke aufgetaucht wäre, mit einem frechen Grinsen und einer weiteren wahnwitzigen Idee, um Arthurs Zeit zu vergeuden. Und selbstverständlich hatte er jede Nacht zusammen mit Arthur in der Kneipe verbracht, hatte geredet, gelacht, gegrinst und gezwinkert, und leider auch gesungen. Und Arthur hatte alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan, um sich der blendenden, magnetischen, unbestreitbaren Anziehungskraft des Amerikaners zu entziehen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, Alfreds Charme zu verfallen, sagte er sich selbst. Ganz egal, wie sich dieses Schlamassel auch auflösen würde, ein böses Ende würde es in jedem Fall nehmen. Doch das konnte Arthur nicht davon abhalten, jede freie Minute, die noch blieb, mit dem frustrierenden Piloten zu verbringen.

Und nun stand Arthur hinter der Theke, polierte gedankenverloren das gleiche Glas seit zwanzig Minuten, und versuchte, sich einzureden, dass er nicht er nicht darauf wartete, dass ein gewisser amerikanischer Kampfpilot an diesem hellen, sonnigen, endlosen Nachmittag durch die Tür spaziert käme. Für einen kurzen Moment wandte er sich von der Tür ab, um das Glas zu verstauen. Sogleich ertönte hinter ihm Alfreds Stimme.

"Howdy, mein Zuckerstück, bist du auch rationiert?"

Arthur drehte sich blitzschnell um, lächelte breit, und bemühte sich dann sogleich, seine Begeisterung in Grenzen zu halten. "Wie war das? Was soll das denn heißen?" Sein Lächeln verschwand schnell, als er den Ausdruck in Alfreds Gesicht sah. Arthur wurde auf einmal schlecht. "Was ist los?"

"Richtige Vollbeschäftigung heute, was?" Alfred versuchte zu grinsen, doch seine Augen waren matt und er lehnte sich auch nicht lässig über die Theke, wie er es sonst immer tat. Er fragte nicht einmal nach einem Bourbon. Arthur schank ihm trotzdem einen ein.

"Eher gemächlich, denke ich... Was ist los?" Arthur weigerte sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

Alfred zögerte. "Trink einen mit mir." Seine Augen, seine Stimme, seine unruhigen Hände - alles an ihm verriet Arthur, dass etwas anders war. Dies war kein regulärer Besuch. Arthur nickte langsam.

"Also gut. Setz dich hin und ich komme dann gleich nach." Arthur drehte sich um und stellte ein paar Flaschen an ihren Platz, schnappte sich einen Lappen um die Theke zu wischen, und versuchte vergeblich, die kalte Furcht zu bezwingen, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. Schließlich, als die Theke blitzsauber war und nichts blieb, um ihn aufzuhalten, begab er sich mit einem Glas und einer vollen Flasche Rum für sich selbst zu dem Tisch bei dem zweit-vordersten Fenster.

Minutenlang saßen sie in vollkommener Schweigsamkeit da, Anspannung durchdrang die Luft, bis Alfred endlich sprach. "Also, wir... wir ziehen morgen los." Alfred setzte sein Glas ab und sah Arthur in die Augen. Arthur wandte den Blick ab. Schweigen.

"Wohin?" fragte Arthur schließlich.

"Wir werden irgendwo in Italien stationiert sein. Die Landung soll in Anzi... Anza..." Alfred lachte trocken. "Ich kann mich an diese italienischen Namen nie erinnern."

"Anzio," meinte Arthur, während sein Körper tauber wurde. Er versuchte zu schlucken. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, doch irgendwie hatte er sich immer eingeredet, dass sie noch mehr Zeit haben würden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, verständnislos. "Das kommt so unerwartet."

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie geben uns nicht viel Vorwarnung. Wir wussten, dass wir bald losziehen müssen. Es kam nicht wirklich unerwartet."

"Das stimmt wohl." Arthur starrte an Alfred vorbei eine Wand an. Er zwang sich, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte ein paar Risse. Die würde er wohl übermalen müssen. Der Lärm der Kneipe mengte sich in seinem Kopf zu weißem Rauschen zusammen. Als Alfred wieder sprach, war ihm, als käme es von ganz weit weg.

"Ich werde dir schreiben."

"Vielen Dank, doch Sie werden gewiss sehr beschäftigt sein. Verschwenden Sie ihre Zeit bitte nicht mit mir." Und wieso sollte er das auch... was war Arthur denn schließlich schon für Alfred?

"Aber ich..."

Arthur stand auf. "Ich... Ich muss gehen. Ich muss für morgen noch so viel vorbereiten... für heute Abend meine ich, ich..." Arthur griff hastig nach seinem Glas und warf es dabei um. Er ignorierte es und nahm stattdessen die Flasche. "Bitte bleiben Sie wohlauf und besuchen Sie mich doch wieder einmal, wenn das Ganze hier vorbei ist, ja? Leben Sie wohl, Alfred."

"Arthur..."

Endlich sah Arthur Alfred wieder an, und für einen langen Augenblick verhakten sich ihre Blicke ineinander. Es benötigte Arthurs ganze Kraft, seine Augen wieder loszureißen. Er drehte sich weg, stieß in seiner Hast beinahe einen Stuhl um, und eilte aus dem Raum. Er bemühte sich verzweifelt, nicht zusammenzubrechen, als er die Gruppen trinkender, sprechender und lachender Leute passierte. Er ballte die Fäuste und seine Augen brannten. Schließlich riss er die Tür zum Hinterzimmer auf, rannte die Stiegen hinauf, durch seinen Wohnbereich, in sein Schlafzimmer, und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Er lehnte sich gegen sie, legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und brach sogleich in Tränen aus.

Das war doch absurd, versuchte er sich einzureden. Er sollte doch lieber erleichtert sein, endlich diesen nervtötenden Amerikaner vom Hals zu haben, sein Leben wiederzubekommen, und sich nicht länger mit Ungewissheit und Verwirrung herumschlagen zu müssen. Doch alles, was er fühlen konnte, war eine kalte, schwarze Leere, wo sein Herz zuvor gewesen war. Der Gedanke, dass er Alfred nie wiedersehen würde, nahm ihm den Atem. Der Gedanke, dass er... nein, er konnte daran nicht denken. Arthur riss sich die Schürze und Krawatte vom Leib und schleuderte sie voll Zorn auf den Boden, bevor er die Flasche Rum aufschraubte. Ungeachtet des Brennens in seiner Kehle kippte er ihn hastig hinunter. Er wollte bloß noch vergessen. Er schluckte, atmete tief durch, und trank wieder, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen strömten. Er rieb sie sich ungeduldig. Alfred ging weg. Alfred war weg. Und Arthur hatte dies die ganze Zeit gewusst, doch die Realität traf ihn dennoch wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Nach einigen weiteren großen Schlucken Rum schnappte Arthur nach Luft und wankte auf sein Bett zu, er sehnte sich danach, sich unter den Decken verkriechen, und nie wieder hervorkommen zu können. Jedoch hielt er abrupt inne, als sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete. Arthur blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verdrehte und sein Nacken heiß wurde. Er hatte vergessen, beide Türen zu verschließen. Die Tür hinter ihm fiel ins Schloss und er spürte eine warme Präsenz an seinem Rücken. Er konnte sich nicht umdrehen.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass wir uns auf diese Weise verabschieden," meinte Alfred.

"Gibt es denn einen besseren Weg?" fragte Arthur bitter. Er versuchte, seine Tränen unbemerkt wegzuwischen, doch Alfred ergriff seinen Arm sanft und zugleich fest. Arthur zwang sich, sich Alfred zuzuwenden und ihn anzusehen. "Wieso bist du mir gefolgt?"

"Wieso weinst du?" fragte Alfred leise und ignorierte Arthurs Frage, als er sanft Arthurs feuchte Wange berührte.

"Das... das... das tue ich doch gar nicht." Arthur versuchte erneut, seine Tränen zu trocknen und Alfred nahm seine Hand.

"Ist es wegen mir?" Alfred entnahm Arthur die Flasche und stellte sie auf einem nahegelegenen Tisch ab.

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, zögerte, und nickte dann.

"Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

"Nein. Es ist bloß... Ich..." Arthur atmete tief durch, wischte seine Augen ab, und ließ hilflos alles heraus. "Damit du es weißt, ich weine niemals, und mir ist klar dass ich vollkommen erbärmlich wirke, doch ich begreife einfach nicht, wie du das alles in mir auslösen kannst... Wieso musstest du überhaupt in mein Leben kommen und alles so wundervoll und furchtbar und verwirrend machen!" Arthur kniff seine Augen fest zu, um die Tränen aufzuhalten, die nicht versiegen wollten. "Und ich wusste ganz genau, dass du würdest gehen müssen, also strengte ich mich so sehr an, diese Gefühle nicht zu haben... doch letzten Endes konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, mich in dich..." Arthur fing sich, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Was, wenn er alles falsch gedeutet hatte... was, wenn ihn Alfred jetzt abstoßend fand... "Ach verdammt, das ist alles so sinnlos!"

"Ssch," sagte Alfred, legte seine Arme um Arthur und zog ihn langsam an sich. Er neigte den Kopf nach unten und küsste Arthurs Augenlider. Arthur zitterte unter der Berührung, unter Alfreds warmem Atem. "Es tut mir leid. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Von der Sekunde an, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, wollte ich dich nur noch zum Lächeln bringen."

"Sag das nicht!" entgegnete Arthur und versuchte halbherzig, Alfred von sich zu schubsen. Alfred rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. "Sag das nicht, denn du gehst weg und ich werde dich nie wiedersehen, und ich ertrage das einfach nicht, ich ertrage nicht, dass du nicht..."

"Ich werde wiederkommen," fiel ihm Alfred ins Wort.

Arthur blickte hinauf in diese strahlenden, blauen Augen und fühlte, wie viel Angst er davor hatte, dass Alfred genau das nicht tun würde. "Bitte, Alfred, ich..." außerstande, die Gefühle, die ihn durchfuhren, in Worte zu fassen, packte Arthur bloß Alfreds Kragen, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Auf einmal hielt er inne, panisch, und versuchte erneut Alfred wegzuschubsen, doch musste feststellen dass sich Alfred heftig dagegen wehrte, dass er Arthurs Kuss erwiderte und dessen Taille mit starken Armen noch enger umschloss. Arthur fühlte ein solch starkes Verlangen, dass es ihn selbst schockierte, doch als ihm klar wurde, dass Alfred darauf einging, trat jedes verdrängte Gefühl wieder zum Vorschein. Er hatte Angst vor Alfreds Verschwinden. Er hatte Angst, dass ihn Alfred vergessen könnte. Er hatte Angst, dass er Alfred womöglich nicht so viel bedeutet hatte wie Alfred ihm. Er hatte einfach Angst.

Arthur bemühte sich, diese furchteinflößenden Gedanken zu vergessen, indem er sich in Alfred einhüllte, und er kreischte überrascht auf, als ihn Alfred mit starken Armen hoch hob. In Arthurs Kopf drehte sich alles. Er wickelte seine Beine um Alfred, und mit noch verbundenen Lippen trug ihn Alfred zu seinem Bett, auf dem sie zusammen landeten. Und Arthur akzeptierte nun endlich, dass er dies die ganze Zeit gewollte hatte... genau das... _Alfred_...

"Alfred... Alfred," keuchte Arthur, umklammerte Alfreds Schultern und küsste dessen Lippen, Wangen, Hals, Ohren... Arthur blieb die Luft weg im Angesicht des Wunders, dass er Alfred auf diese Weise berührte, so, wie er es wollte, so, wie er es gewollt hatte, seit er den Anderen das erste Mal erblickt hatte.

"Arthur, ich..." begann Alfred, doch unterbrach sich, um Arthur noch einmal ausgiebig zu küssen, "Möchtest du..."

"Ja!" schrie Arthur geradezu, und stieß sein Becken gegen Alfreds. Arthur wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass sie beide sehr, sehr erregt waren. "Oh ja... Ich will..." Er war noch immer etwas schockiert, aber nicht genug, um aufzuhören. Alfred küsste ihn. Alfred berührte ihn. All die Zeit hatte er es sich nicht vorstellen können. Alfred _wollte_ ihn. "Ich will es."

Alfred riss Arthur regelrecht das Hemd vom Körper, bevor er dasselbe auch mit seinem eigenen tat. "Ich will dich," flüsterte er, und Arthur keuchte als sich ihre bloßen Oberkörper trafen. Es war elektrisierend, unglaublich, perfekt... wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte, oder überhaupt zu träumen gewagt hätte. Arthur verflocht seine Finger mit Alfreds schweißfeuchtem Haar und suchte hitzig Alfreds Lippen mit seinen. Sie schmeckten nach Bourbon und Sonnenschein und einer Spur Schokolade. Nach Alfred.

Arthur spürte Alfreds Herz hinter warmer, weicher Haut rasen, fühlte es unter seinen Händen pochen als diese wanderten, rau und ungeduldig, über Alfreds zitternden Körper. Es war berauschend. Arthur wollte mehr, wollte alles. Er entzog sich dem Kuss für einen Moment, nahm einen Tiegel Creme vom Nachttisch und drückte ihn mit zittrigen Händen in Alfreds eigene. Alfred zögerte, und Arthur ergriff leichte Panik, dass er womöglich falsche Schlussfolgerungen gezogen haben könnte. Dann jedoch wurde Alfreds Atem an Arthurs Hals unregelmäßig und er flüsterte, "Arthur, ich... hab noch nie..."

Arthur lächelte erleichtert und legte seinen Kopf in Alfreds weiche Halsbeuge. "Ich auch nicht, aber... möchtest du trotzdem..."

"Ja!" unterbrach ihn Alfred, bevor er Arthur leidenschaftlich küsste. Alfreds Hände wanderten nach unten und fummelten ungeschickt an Arthurs Hosenbund herum. Teils amüsiert, teils erregt zog Arthur sie selbst aus. Alfred öffnete rasch den Tiegel, und Arthur keuchte als er Alfreds Hand genau _dort_ spürte, kühl und nass. Arthur war sich nicht sicher, ob alles tatsächlich so schnell geschah, oder ob der Rum und das unerwartete Hochgefühl dafür sorgten, dass alles miteinander verschwamm. Doch Alfred war bei ihm, er drang in ihn ein, und der anfängliche Schmerz kümmerte Arthur wenig, denn alles war wundervoll und intensiv und er hatte nie zuvor so_ viel_ auf einmal gefühlt. Er konnte es kaum nachvollziehen, so, wie sich in seinem Kopf alles drehte und sein einziger Gedanke war, so viel von Alfred zu berühren wie möglich, so nah bei ihm zu sein wie möglich, und ihn nie wieder loszulassen.

"Alles... alles in Ordnung bei dir?" erkundigte sich Alfred mit zittriger Stimme.

"Mhm," erwiderte Arthur in einem leisen Flüstern, aufgrund der überwältigenden Lustgefühle kaum in der Lage, überhaupt zu antworten.

"Erinnerst du dich, als ich dir von meinem ersten Flug erzählte und es so schlecht erklären konnte?" sprach Alfred, warm und sanft gegen Arthurs Lippen atmend.

Arthurs Augen öffneten sich und er blickte in Alfreds. "Ja..." Etwas von wegen heftig, atemberaubend, nervös zu sein aber nicht zu wollen, dass es aufhört...

"Genau so hat es sich angefühlt."

Diese Worte schickten einen Blitz aus Feuer durch ihn. Arthur bemühte sich, die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren, sogar als er sich an Alfred festklammerte und sie sich in einem kraftvollen Rhythmus zusammen bewegten. Kribbelnde Lust durchdrang jeden Teil von ihm; sein Körper pochte vor Anspannung, wo immer ihn Alfred berührte. Alles andere schien zu verblassen, und dies war alles, was existierte - ihre verschmolzenen Körper, ihre tanzenden Zungen, Lippen und Gliedmaßen und Schweiß und Atem. Es war zu viel. Die Lust spitzte sich zu, fokussierte sich, und Alfreds Gesicht verschwamm über ihm als Arthur mit einem stillen Schrei losließ. "Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er, seine Stimme gebrochen und von Alfreds Schulter gedämpft. Halb schluchzend, halb lachend. "Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal."

Alfred keuchte, als er diese Worte hörte, er zitterte, und zuckte einige Momente lang, bevor er sich erschöpft auf Arthur fallen ließ. Arthur hielt ihn, während sie ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle brachten. Bloße, durchschwitzte Haut presste aufeinander. Dann hob Alfred den Kopf, sah Arthur in die Augen und sagte, "Ich liebe dich auch."

Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht in Alfreds Schulter, ihm war es auf einmal unangenehm, dass er diese Worte laut gesagt hatte. "Du kennst mich doch gar nicht," murmelte er. Es schien viel zu unglaublich, viel zu wundervoll, um tatsächlich wahr zu sein.

Alfred lachte zittrig. "Natürlich tu ich das." Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und nahm Arthur in seine Arme. Arthur legte seinen Kopf auf Alfreds Brust und genoss das Gefühl der starken Muskeln unter ihm. "Und ich werde noch mehr herausfinden. Ich will jede Seite im Buch des Arthur lesen."

Arthur runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das denn bedeuten?"

"Keine Ahnung, fiel mir bloß so ein."

Arthur lächelte an Alfreds Brust. "Du bist unverbesserlich."

"Du bist perfekt."

"Halt' die Klappe."

Arthur lauschte dem stetigen, etwas schnellen Klang von Alfreds schlagendem Herzen. Ihre Hände verflochten sich und Alfred strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über Arthurs Hand. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Arthurs Brust aus. Alfred... liebenswerter, nervtötender, unglaublicher Alfred... erwiderte seine Liebe. Und er würde ihn verlassen. Die späte Nachmittagssonne strömte durch die Vorhänge, erleuchtete Teile des Raumes, während es andere in Schatten warf. Arthurs stille Zufriedenheit verwandelte sich allmählich in Wehmut. Alfred schien das zu spüren.

"Ich meinte das ernst, was ich gesagt habe. Ich werde sichergehen, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme."

Arthur atmete scharf ein. Er wünschte, er könnte ihm das glauben. "Und wie willst du das machen?"

Alfred zwinkerte. "Magie."

Arthur lachte und verdrehte die Augen. "Das sagst du sehr oft. Sind Sie etwa so eine Art Magier, Lieutenant Jones?"

"Muss ich wohl sein. Immerhin habe ich es bis hierher geschafft."

"Oh... das erinnert mich." Arthur wandte sich von Alfreds strahlendem Grinsen ab und griff nach seinem Hemd. Er zog ein weißes, besticktes Taschentuch aus der Brusttasche und übergab es Alfred. Arthur war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er Alfred das Taschentuch überhaupt geben sollte, nicht sicher, ob es unangebracht oder zu aufdringlich gewesen wäre. Nun schien jedoch der perfekte Moment dafür zu sein. "Du hast doch erwähnt, dass du keinen Glücksbringer hast, also... habe ich den hier für dich bestickt." Alfred zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Verrate es aber ja keinem," fügte Arthur missmutig hinzu.

"Unser kleines Geheimnis," meinte Alfred und zwinkerte. Er hielt das Taschentuch hoch. Es war weiß, mit einem rot-blau gestickten Muster entlang des Randes. In der einen Ecke waren zwei rote, ineinander verschlungene Buchstaben A. Alfred lächelte während Arthur auf seine Hände starrte. "Ich fühle mich geehrt. Ist zwar kein Eisbär, doch ich denke, es ist wird ein richtig toller Glücksbringer sein."

Etwas geniert schnaubte Arthur und drehte den Kopf weg. Er hatte das Taschentuch wenige Tage nach der ersten Nacht, in der sie zusammen getrunken hatten, fertiggestellt, nachdem er weder Alfred aus seinem Kopf bekommen konnte, noch aufhören konnte sich zu fragen, ob die Worte und Taten des Anderen vielleicht... bloß vielleicht... "Wie wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich... nun..." Arthur wusste nicht, wie er die Frage formulieren sollte, doch ihm war ebenso bewusst dass Alfred zu begriffsstutzig war, um es zu verstehen, wenn er sich nicht klar ausdrückte. "Nun ja, dass ich so bin... wie du, dass ich..." Arthur atmete tief durch, "... die Herren der Schöpfung bevorzuge?" Alfred grinste breit und Arthur spürte, wie er rot anlief.

"Also, Arthur, ich weiß ja nicht ganz, wie das hier in Großbritannien läuft, doch dort wo ich herkomme, wenn da ein Kerl deine Hand hält, und mit dir tanzt, und ganz rot und durcheinander wird, bloß weil du ihm zeigst, wie man 'nen Baseballschläger hält, dann ist das ein ziemlich sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass er mehr von dir will als bloß dein Trinkbruder sein."

Arthur wurde leichenblass. "Soll das heißen, du wusstest... die ganze Zeit dass ich..."

"Die ersten fünf Male, als du mir Bourbon einschenken wolltest, hast du die Hälfte davon verschüttet. Deine Hände haben bei keinem Anderen je gezittert."

Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Ach verdammt." Alfred lachte unbeschwert.

"Deshalb wusste ich, dass ich dir das alles erzählen kann, dass Beth die einzige Lady für mich ist, dass ich auf ältere Männer stehe. Ich wusste, dass du es verstehen würdest." Alfred nahm Arthurs Hand in seine und küsste ihn liebevoll, sanft. "Du scheinst es jedoch schon sehr lange verborgen zu haben."

Arthur lachte nervös gegen Alfreds Lippen. "Du machst dir ja keine Vorstellungen." Er unterdrückte die schmerzhaften Gedanken, die auszubrechen drohten - dass, ja, er hatte es viel zu lange verdrängt, bloß um zu spät jemanden zu finden, der ihn verstand - und betrachtete den Schatten, der mittlerweile mächtiger wurde als das Licht, das die Vorhänge hinein ließen. "Es wird dunkel," merkte er an.

"Du weißt ja, was du zu tun hast, wenn es finster wird," sagte Alfred, griff nach seiner Hose und verstaute das Taschentuch vorsichtig in der Hosentasche.

"Häh? Was denn?" fragte Arthur verwirrt.

"_Keep smiling through_," brach Alfred in Gesang aus, "_just like you always do_..."

"Oh Gott!" Arthur hielt sich die Ohren zu. "Fang _nicht_ schon wieder mit dem Unsinn an!"

"_Till the blue skies drive the clouds far away!_"

Er suchte hastig nach der nächstbesten Waffe, die er finden konnte, um dem schrecklichen Gesang ein Ende zu machen. Er schnappte sich ein Kissen und attackierte Alfred damit. "Du bist wirklich der mieseste Sänger, den ich je gehört habe!"

"Das ist eine Lüge!" kreischte Alfred und versuchte, sich gegen die Kissenangriffe zu wehren.

"Ein Gentleman lügt nie!"

"Ist ja schön und gut, aber wir reden hier von _dir_," grinste Alfred.

Arthur japste empört und griff erneut an. Dieses Mal schlug Alfred zurück. Als sie sich schließlich nach geschlagener Schlacht lachend und erschöpft im Bett zurückfielen ließen, war das Licht draußen beinahe verschwunden.

Während auch das letzte Sonnenlicht versiegte, lagen Arthur und Alfred schweigsam da, mit verflochtenen Händen, ihre Brustkörbe hoben und senkten sich in einem ähnlichen Rhythmus. Irgendwo war Arthur bewusst, dass er an die Arbeit gehen sollte, doch er ignorierte den Gedanken. Dies könnten sehr wohl die letzten Momente sein, die er je mit Alfred würde verbringen können. Diesen Gedanken verdrängte er ebenfalls. Arthur wurde, als sie Seite an Seite lagen, im gleichen Takt atmend, schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er in seinem Leben noch nie so glücklich gewesen war wie mit Alfred. Und er hatte Wochen damit verbracht, es zu ignorieren und ihn von sich zu stoßen.

Neben ihm begann Alfred, den Rest des Liedes zu summen, das er zuvor begonnen hatte. Arthur spürte Bedauern durch ihn fahren und er hielt sich an diesen letzten, kostbaren Momenten fest, fühlte Alfreds Haut an seiner, atmete Alfreds Duft, lauschte seinem sanften Summen gemischt mit unregelmäßiger Atmung. Arthur schlief zu der Melodie von "We'll Meet Again" ein, auf Alfreds Brust liegend und seine Hand haltend.

Als Arthur erwachte, war der Raum finster, und Alfred war weg.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sonntag, 30. Januar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Ich hoffe, dieser Brief kommt unversehrt bei dir an. Ist bloß eine kurze Nachricht, um dich wissen zu lassen, dass es mir gut geht. Ich kann nicht viel sagen... Zensoren kontrollieren alles, was ich schreibe, und sie könnten unter Umständen etwas wegschneiden._

_Vor ein paar Tagen sind wir angekommen. Die Landung war problematisch, doch wir halten uns gut. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut!_

_Von Alfred._

_._

_Sonntag, 6. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Es geht langsam aufwärts. Dieser Ort hier ist großartig, doch ich vermisse... England. Ja. Ich denke die ganze Zeit nur noch an England. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu... England zurückzukehren._

_Ich darf noch immer nicht viel sagen, aber... sagen wir einmal so, die Krautköpfe haben allen Grund, Angst zu haben, jetzt wo die Amerikaner hier sind! Oh, und der Kanadier natürlich. Matthew lässt dich grüßen!_

_Von Alfred._

_._

_Dienstag, 15. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Tut mir leid, dass die Briefe so kurz sind... wir dürfen nicht viel sagen._

_Das Wetter ist gut. Das Essen ist furchtbar. Ich vermisse England._

_Gestern war Valentinstag. Nächstes Jahr schenke ich dir ein echtes Valentins... bis dahin..._

_In Li... Alfred._

_._

_Dienstag, 17. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Ich schicke dies mit der Offizierspost, also wird es hoffentlich an den Zensoren vorbeikommen._

_Die Krautköpfe schlagen heftig zurück. Vier von ihnen habe ich bereits abgeschossen... das ist mehr als jeder Andere! Ihre Messerschmitts haben keine Chance gegen unsere Mustangs!_

_Sie spielten heute Morgen unser Lied im Radio. Ich sang mit, bis die anderen aus irgendeinem Grund anfingen, mich mit Dosen zu bewerfen. Ich denke, sie sind bloß neidisch, dass ich mehr Krautköpfe platt gemacht habe als sie._

_Ich vermisse England noch immer. Oh, und falls du verwirrt bist, wenn ich 'England' sage, meine ich dich._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Montag, 28. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Wie ich heute herausfand, haben die Krautköpfe einen Spitznamen für mich. Sie nennen mich... (das wirst du lieben)... Der Magier. Weil ich wie von Zauberhand plötzlich auftauche und wieder verschwinde. Das ist doch toll, nicht wahr? Lady Beth und ich sind der Schrecken der Lüfte! Matt ist ganz neidisch, auch wenn er es leugnet. Ich habe doch immer gesagt, dass ich der Held in der Truppe bin!_

_Ich behalte dein Taschentuch nahe bei meinem Herzen. Doch ich kann nicht zu viel sagen. Auch wenn ich dies mit der Offizierspost schicke, könnte es dennoch von Zensoren entdeckt werden._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_P.S.: Um dir zu beweisen, dass ich tatsächlich ein Magier bin, werde ich ein WUNDER vollbringen... ich werde den Monat einen Tag länger machen! Du hast richtig gehört... wart's nur ab, dieses Jahr mache ich den Februar neunundzwanzig Tage lang!_

_._

_Dienstag, 29. Februar 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Und Abrakadabra! Der 29. Februar, wie versprochen!_

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Dienstag, 9. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Die Dinge verlaufen hier nicht nach Plan, doch uns wurde gesagt, dass das zu erwarten wäre. Matthew und mir geht es gut, doch ein paar aus der Truppe sind... nun ja..._

_Ich muss aufpassen wegen der Zensoren._

_Unsere Befehlshaber meinen, dass alles besser laufen wird, sobald die Verstärkung eintrifft. Bis dahin werden wir hier wohl die Stellung halten müssen, denke ich._

_Um auch etwas Positives zu erwähnen, ich habe heute noch einen Krautkopf abgeschossen, was mich nun offiziell zum Fliegerass macht. Angeblich bekomme ich vielleicht eine Medaille. Seltsam... Ich dachte, ich würde mich mehr darüber freuen._

_Doch wenn ich sie hier bekämpfen und besiegen kann, dann können sie nicht nach England kommen. Das behalte ich jedes Mal im Hinterkopf, wenn ich da hinaufgehe._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Mittwoch, 15. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Zwei aus meiner Truppe wurden gestern gefangen genommen. Keine der uns versprochenen Verstärkungen in Sicht. Uns wurde gesagt, dass wir womöglich bald weiterziehen, doch kein Wort darüber, wann._

_Das Wissen, dass du in Sicherheit bist und auf mich wartest, bringt mich durch jede Mission. Im Moment ist es das Einzige, das dies kann._

_In Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Sonntag, 19. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Nun, uns wurde gesagt, dass wir bald nach Frankreich ziehen würden, doch danach sieht es nicht aus... wir sitzen bloß hier fest, Tag für Tag, und erreichen gar nichts. Die ländliche Gegend hier wäre sehr schön, wenn nicht überall ausgebrannte Silos und zerstörte Scheunen stehen würden. Die Dorfbewohner sind ganz nett, doch sie scheinen große Furcht zu haben... ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln. Und die Angriffe hören nicht auf und wir gehen da rauf und machen unseren Job, aber wir richten scheinbar überhaupt nichts aus._

_Ich habe diesen Ort hier so verdammt satt. Gott weiß, wie lange wir hier noch bleiben müssen._

_Hab heute Morgen drei weitere Männer verloren. Drei an einem einzigen Morgen... Ich hab's so verdammt satt._

_Ich würde wirklich alles dafür geben, dich bloß eine Minute lang im Arm halten zu können. Ich will es so sehr, dass es wehtut. Ich scheiß auf die Zensoren, ich schere mich keinen Dreck mehr um sie. Wenn du meine Briefe erhältst, bedeutet das, dass sie durchkamen. Ich bete, dass du meine Briefe erhältst._

_Mit all meiner Liebe, Alfred._

_._

_Dienstag, 23. März 1944_

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Es ist schon seltsam. Ich habe mehr Feinde vom Himmel geschossen als irgendein Anderer hier, aber es... fühlt sich nicht so an, wie ich erwartet hatte._

_Wir haben heute einen Deutschen gefangen genommen... Pilot, flog wie ein Adler, so mächtig und stark und elegant, weißt du. Wir mussten einige zusammenarbeiten, um ihn abzuschießen, und er überlebte es sogar. Er verriet uns seinen Namen... Ludwig Irgendwas... seinen Rang und seine Nummer, und das war alles. Wir brachten ihn zur Basis, und einer meiner Leute nahm dem Deutschen die Brieftasche weg. Er zog ein Foto heraus und begann zu lachen, zeigte es allen... und der Deutsche starrte sie an mit einem Blick, der das sowohl Furchteinflößendste, als auch das Traurigste war, was ich je gesehen habe. Ich fand es nicht richtig, also entriss ich dem Kerl das Foto, ich dachte, es sei wohl ein Bild von Ludwigs Frau oder so. War es nicht. Es war ein junger Mann, mit einem breiten und strahlenden Lächeln, ein junger Mann mit dunklen Augen und dunklen Haaren, aus dem eine ungezähmte Locke hervorragte. Er sah also nicht aus wie ein Familienmitglied des blonden, blauäugigen Deutschen. Es ist seltsam. Ich bildete mir ein, mit diesen Krautköpfen gar nichts gemein zu haben. Ich lag wohl falsch._

_Kurz darauf kam das Spezialkommando und führte den Deutschen ab. Bevor sie gingen, steckte ich ihm das Foto zu, als niemand hin sah. Er sagte zwar nichts, doch ich habe noch nie einen so dankbaren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Und ich musste daran denken, wie seltsam das ist... dass es Menschen wie er sind, die ich da abschieße. Bloß einfache Menschen mit Träumen, Hoffnungen und Fotos._

_Zwei Worte waren auf der Rückseite des Bildes geschrieben... "Bella Ciao". Es bedeutet "Auf Wiedersehen, Schönheit"._

_In ewiger Liebe, Alfred._

.

Arthur hielt diesen letzten Brief an sein Herz und seufzte. Er hatte ihn bereits acht Mal gelesen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm die Briefe halfen oder alles bloß noch schlimmer machten. Er verschlang jedes Wort, doch dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte, auf sie zu antworten, war unerträglich. Und jeder einzelne Satz versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz... mit jedem Brief schien Alfred ein wenig mehr der Naivität und des endlosen Optimismus zu verlieren, die ihn so liebenswert und zugleich frustrierend gemacht hatten. Jedoch hatte es den Anschein, dass die harte Realität, mit der Alfred nun konfrontiert war, ihn auch offener und verständnisvoller gemacht hatte. Auch wenn sie zuweilen wehtaten, so erwirkte jeder einzelne Brief ebenso, dass ihn Arthur noch etwas mehr liebte als zuvor.

Es war schwierig gewesen, in den gewohnten Alltag zurückzukehren, nachdem Alfred gegangen war. Arthur war vollkommen unvorbereitet gewesen darauf, wie sehr er den dämlichen Ami vermissen würde. Nach all der Lebhaftigkeit und Freude und, nun ja, geballten Frustration, die Alfred in sein Leben gebracht hatte, schien jeder Tag ohne ihn nun blass und leer.

Arthur wartete jeden Tag ungeduldig darauf, zu sehen, ob ihm ein Brief zugestellt werden würde... der Postbote war langsam schon daran gewöhnt, jedes Mal beinahe angefallen zu werden, wenn er sich der Tür näherte. Und Arthur war wie besessen davon, jede Zeitung zu lesen, die er in die Finger bekam, er sprach mit jedem Soldaten, der zurückkehrte, er hörte Tag und Nacht Radio, verbissen auf der Suche nach jeder Nachricht über den Krieg auf dem Kontinent, die er in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Informationen über den Krieg zu sammeln war sein Lebensinhalt geworden, sodass er sich fragte, womit er eigentlich seine ganze Zeit verbracht hatte, bevor Alfred gekommen war und alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

Arthur warf einen letzten Blick auf das Geschriebene, bevor er den Brief faltete und vorsichtig in eine verschlossene Schublade hinter der Theke legte. Er sah sich um, um zu sehen, ob er irgendwo gebraucht würde, doch es war an diesem Abend eher ruhig. Die Abende waren das generell, nun, da die meisten Amerikaner ausgezogen waren. Bloß ein paar Stammgäste besuchten die Kneipe und bildeten an der anderen Seite des Raumes Grüppchen, die sich über den Krieg unterhielten. Wenige Monate zuvor wäre Arthur bei diesen Gesprächen sterbenslangweilig geworden. Nun lauschte er jedem Wort.

"Angeblich ist bei ihrer Landung in Italien etwas fürchterlich schiefgegangen," meinte einer der Männer, ein Gentleman im Anzug, der seine Pfeife an der Theke abklopfte und überall Asche verbreitete. Arthur bemerkte das kaum, so sehr konzentrierte er sich auf das Gesagte.

"War ja klar, dass die Amerikaner das auch noch versieben," stimmte ihm der ältere Stammgast zu, der die Pfeifenasche auf der Theke missbilligend beäugte.

"Ich habe ja gehört, dass die Deutschen irgendwie Bescheid wussten," fügte ein weiterer Kunde hinzu und tippte sein Glas an, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. "Anscheinend hat ihnen jemand die Information zugesteckt."

"Also nach dem, was _ich_ gehört habe, werden die Deutschen dort bald abziehen. Sie haben so langsam genug gehabt," sagte Arthur. Nun, zumindest hatte einige Tage zuvor ein englischer Soldat so etwas in der Art erwähnt. Arthur wusste nicht, wie zuverlässig diese Information war, doch er wollte sie glauben.

"Wär' die klügste Entscheidung, die die im ganzen verdammten Krieg getroffen hätten, sag' ich," meinte der Stammgast. "Auch wenn manche nich' wollen, dass wir das glauben."

"Oh! Das erinnert mich," sagte Arthur, griff nach dem Radio und stellte es ein. Er lächelte schief, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Alfred noch vor ein paar Wochen gesagt hatte, er könne das Radio nicht ausstehen. Nun klebte er förmlich an dem Ding. Er drehte am Knopf durch endloses Rauschen, bis er fand, wonach er suchte.

"_Germany calling, Germany calling_..."

Dieser Stimme folgte ein kollektives Stöhnen. "Wieso hören Sie sich den Schund dieses Verräters an, Arthur?" fragte der Pfeife rauchende Gentleman.

"Wenigstens erhalten wir von ihm ja ein paar Informationen," entgegnete der andere Kunde.

"Pah! Alles Lügen, wisst ihr doch genau. Hängen wird man ihn, diesen Lord Haw Haw, werdet schon seh'n."

"Und welch eine Wonne das sein wird! Aber trotzdem können wir ihm ja jetzt zuhören."

Arthur ignorierte die Kunden. Er verfolgte jede von Lord Haw Haws Radiosendungen. Obwohl es schwer fiel, Abend für Abend die überhebliche, schmierige Stimme dieses Verräters zu hören, der ihnen einreden wollte, dass das Englische Volk eine aussichtslose Schlacht gegen das überlegene deutsche Vaterland schlug, und offensichtliche Lügengebilde um den Krieg spann, so sickerten gelegentlich Wahrheiten durch und Lord Haw Haws Sendung war eine der wenigen Quellen, von denen man erfahren konnte, wie es um alliierte Truppen stand.

Hinter ihm entfachte eine hitzige Debatte zwischen den Gästen, doch Arthur war zu beschäftigt mit dem Versuch, das Radio zu hören, um einzuschreiten. Meistens enthielt die Sendung keine interessanten Informationen, doch durch den Lärm hindurch schnappte Arthur ein paar Worte auf, die sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten... _Italien... amerikanischer... Pilot..._ "Ssch," zischte Arthur und hielt eine Hand hoch. "Was sagt er da?" Er drehte die Lautstärke hoch und die Kneipe verstummte, als sich Haw Haws kratzige Stimme im Raum verbreitete.

"_Die New York Times hat heute berichtet, dass ein amerikanisches Fliegerass, das über Italien in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurde, inmitten des Hinterhalts im Alleingang neun deutsche Kampfflugzeuge abgeschossen haben soll. Dies ist selbstverständlich eine absurde Lüge. Der Pilot, dessen Name zwar nicht bekannt gegeben wurde, der jedoch allgemein hin als 'Der Magier' bezeichnet wird, war nicht in der Lage, eine einzige Messerschmitt Bf 109 zu treffen bevor sein Flieger, ein P-51 Mustang namens 'Lady Beth', über der italienisch-deutschen Grenze abgeschossen wurde._"

Arthur hörte nichts mehr. Das Geräusch des Radios stumpfte zu einem entfernten Surren ab, und Wellen von Schwarz schlugen in seinem Kopf umher. Die Phrase wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder... _ein P-51 Mustang namens 'Lady Beth' wurde abgeschossen_... Arthur sah sich dumpf nach einem Stuhl um, doch als er keinen fand, ließ er sich einfach auf dem Boden nieder. Alfreds Flugzeug war über feindlichem Gebiet abgeschossen worden... Alfreds Flugzeug... Alfred... Er konnte nicht atmen. Das war nicht real. Das bildete er sich bloß ein... gewiss bildete er sich das bloß ein... das entfernte Surren wurde wieder klarer, und die grässliche Stimme dröhnte über ihm, schnitt in ihn, schnitt sein Herz und seinen Verstand in Teile. Die grausamen Worte versiegten nicht.

"_Der Pilot wurde, kaum noch am Leben, daraufhin rasch von deutschen Männern gefangen genommen. Es wird vermutet, dass er als Offizier der amerikanischen Air Force im Besitz etlicher wertvoller Informationen ist. Er befindet sich in diesem Moment in offiziellem Gewahrsam der SS und wird gründlich verhört werden, bevor er_..."

Das Radio verschwand abermals in den pochenden schwarzen Wellen. _SS... gründlich verhört... bevor er... was, bevor er was_... "Keine Luft mehr..."

Nicht identifizierbare Stimmen drangen durch die dicke Luft um ihn herum.

"Holt ein Glas Wasser."

"Ruft doch mal jemand einen Arzt!"

Der Raum neigte sich gefährlich um ihn herum und er bemerkte seine eigenen Schreie gar nicht, bis jemand vor ihm auftauchte, seine Hände nahm und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Arthur hörte gar nichts, außer diesen schrecklichen Worten in seinem Kopf. _Lady Beth... abgeschossen... kaum noch am Leben... gründlich verhört... SS..._

Arthur versuchte zu nicken, zu sagen, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Doch das war es nicht. Natürlich war es das nicht. Alfred war in Gefangenschaft und würde bald verhört werden. Und danach... die SS war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, Gefangene wieder gehen zu lassen... Arthur schluckte einen Anfall von Übelkeit hinunter und bemühte sich, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Die Menschen um ihn herum nahm er kaum wahr.

Natürlich war mit Arthur nicht alles in Ordnung. Gar nichts würde nun je wieder in Ordnung sein.

* * *

* _Lord Haw Haw war das Pseudonym von William Joyce, dem Sprecher von 'Germany Calling', einer englischsprachigen Propagandasendung des deutschen Radiofunks für Zuhörer in Großbritannien. Ziel dieser Sendungen war es, alliierte Truppen und die britische Bevölkerung zu entmutigen und zu demoralisieren. Für gewöhnlich berichteten sie von abgeschossenen alliierten Flugzeugen und versenkten alliierten Schiffen, von hohen Verlusten und vielen Todesopfern auf Seiten der Alliierten. Obwohl sie dafür bekannt waren, nazistische Propaganda und provozierende Inhalte zu enthalten, sowie häufige Ungenauigkeiten und Übertreibungen, so wurden die Sendungen dennoch oft gehört, um mehr über das Schicksal alliierter Truppen und Flugzeugbesatzungen zu erfahren._

_William Joyce wurde 1945 des Hochverrats für schuldig befunden und wurde 1946 gehängt._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sonntag, 26. März 1944_

_Mein Liebster Arthur,_

_Bonjourno! (Das ist italienisch für 'hallo', weißt du.) Dieser Brief wird mithilfe der italienischen Widerstandsbewegung gesendet. Manchmal birgt diese Welt doch noch wahre Wunder._

_Kein voller Tag war vergangen, nachdem ich die letzte Nachricht geschickt hatte, da trafen Matthew und ich bei einem Besuch des örtlichen Städtchens auf eine Gruppe freundlicher Italiener. Da waren wir also, unterhielten uns munter mit ihnen, als ich auf einmal bemerkte, dass mir einer von ihnen richtig bekannt vorkam... es dauerte ein bisschen, bis ich darauf kam, wo ich ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Auf dem Foto des Deutschen! Er war dieser junge Mann mit den dunklen Augen und dem ungezähmten Haar! Ich nahm ihn also auf die Seite und fragte ihn, ob er einen deutschen Kampfpiloten namens Ludwig kenne. Ach, Arthur. Der Ausdruck der Überraschung... dann Freude... dann grenzenloser Verzweiflung. Ganz klar kannte er ihn... und wusste, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass ich ihn ebenfalls kannte._

_Sein Name ist Feliciano, er ist Mitglied der italienischen Widerstandsbewegung und er spricht ein sehr gutes Englisch... nicht wie sein Bruder Lovino, der uns meistens bloß ziemlich laut und irgendwie wütend auf italienisch anbrüllt. Ihr Großvater (unter ihnen bekannt als 'Rom') führt die Bewegung an, und sie verfrachten gekonnt alliierte Kriegsgefangene nach Spanien, von dort aus sie dann nach Hause gebracht werden. Feliciano scheint nicht so sehr mit Feuereifer bei der Sache zu sein wie sein Großvater oder sein Bruder, sondern er ist eher fröhlich und süß und scheinbar leicht zu verängstigen... als wir ihm das erste Mal begegneten, sprang er uns förmlich an, fuchtelte mit einer weißen Flagge herum und schrie "Ich ergebe mich!" auf vier verschiedenen Sprachen._

_Feliciano hat Ludwig kennen gelernt, als die Deutschen hier in der Nähe stationiert waren, und er verliebte sich sofort. Er scherte sich nicht um die verschiedenen Seiten oder Treueeide... er traf ihn einfach und liebte ihn. Und es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Feliciano ist so hilfsbereit uns gegenüber, obwohl er weiß, dass ich dazu beigetragen habe, Ludwig abzuschießen und in Gefangenschaft zu bringen... er hat trotz Allem immer im Kampf gegen die Deutschen geholfen. Anscheinend gibt es in der Liebe einfach keine Seiten._

_Das Städtchen hier ist wirklich wunderschön. Eines Tages, wenn all das hier vorbei ist, werden wir beide hierher zurückkommen und es uns gemeinsam ansehen... ohne die kaputten Silos und zerstörten Gebäude und abgebrannten Äcker._

_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Jeden Tag denke ich daran, wie sehr ich es kaum erwarten kann, zu dir zurückzukehren. Du bist der Eine, Arthur... der Einzige, mit dem ich jeden Tag meines restlichen Lebens verbringen will. Und je länger ich an diesem Ort bin, desto überzeugter bin ich... Ich liebe dich. Es fühlt sich toll an, diese Worte einfach schreiben zu dürfen!_

_Mag sein, dass die Dinge hier nicht perfekt laufen, doch ich werde auf jeden Fall zu dir zurück kommen, Arthur. Ich bin ja nicht umsonst Der Magier!_

_Für immer in Liebe, Alfred._

.

Arthur fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand über das Papier, faltete es, und legte es sacht in die oberste Schublade seines Nachttisches zu den anderen. Dies war der letzte Brief von Alfred gewesen, angekommen am Morgen nach der grauenvollen Nachricht. Der Brief war datiert auf einen Tag vor der Radiosendung... Alfred musste ihn bloße Stunden vor seiner Gefangennahme verfasst haben.

Tagelang hatte Arthur versucht, die finsteren Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verjagen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Was hatte die SS Alfred angetan? Ob er wohl geredet hatte? Ob er wohl geschrien hatte? Hatte er Angst? Oder lachte er womöglich bloß frech und gab den Helden, der er immer zu sein versucht hatte? Arthur bemühte sich verzweifelt, die Angst abzuschütteln. Doch wieso, wieso ausgerechnet Alfred? Wieso ausgerechnet der ehrlichste, unberschwerteste, wundervollste Mensch, dem er je begegnet war... wieso ausgerechnet der eine Mensch auf der Welt, der es am wenigsten verdient hatte?

Arthur riss sich zusammen und begab sich nach unten, um an die Arbeit zu gehen. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf, als er die Kneipe betrat, und ein paar seiner Stammgäste nickten ihm zu während er vorbei ging. "Wie geht es Ihnen heute, junger Freund?"

Arthur wedelte beschwichtigend mit der Hand. "Mir geht es gut, der Arzt meinte, es sei wohl bloß die Erschöpfung gewesen."

"Ah, du arbeitest viel zu hart! Geh's lieber etwas ruhiger an, sonst kollabierste noch wie letztes Mal!"

Arthur lachte und nickte. Er hatte seine Reaktion auf die Radiosendung als Ohnmachtsanfall abtun können, hervorgerufen durch Überanstrengung. Nichts weiter. Jeder hatte sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden gegeben, und das Leben konnte weitergehen.

Arthur warf einen Blick durch die Kneipe, als er an der Theke angekommen war. Es waren nun kaum noch amerikanische Soldaten vorzufinden, sehr zu seiner Erleichterung. Der bloße Klang eines amerikanischen Akzentes reichte aus, an Arthurs Herz so heftig zu ziehen, dass er dachte, es würde reißen. Jeder grinsende, Bourbon bestellende Soldat brach es erneut entzwei. Jeder unerfahrene Amerikaner mit stupiden, idealistischen Ansichten und naiven Vorstellungen brachten ihm Erinnerungen an Alfred zurück, und machten jede Stunde, die Arthur mit Vergessen zugebracht hatte, zunichte. Doch an diesem Tag war es ruhig, und dafür war er dankbar.

Arthur überstand den Tag, wie er es immer getan hatte. Jeden folgenden Tag ebenso. An jedem einzelnen Tag bemühte sich Arthur, nicht zu denken, nicht zu erinnern, nicht zu fühlen. Das Leben konnte weitergehen, und Arthur versuchte genau das. Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag, Woche um Woche, Monat um Monat. Alles verschwamm ineinander, ein Tag in den anderen. Er bewahrte Haltung und machte weiter, wie er es immer getan hatte. Kunden bestellten Getränke, er servierte sie ihnen. Er lächelte. Er wischte die Tische. Er erledigte seine Arbeit.

Doch alles schien ihm nun grau. Arthur war nie klar gewesen, wie lustlos sein Leben vor Alfred gewesen war. Alfred war Leben... dynamisch und real. Auch wenn er bloß ein paar kurze Wochen in Arthurs Leben gewesen war, so war er schnell das Beste darin geworden. Er war Sonnenschein und Wirklichkeit und Schönheit. Und er war weg. Und das Leben konnte weitergehen. Lustlos, und grau, und leer. Obwohl Arthur jeden Tag sein Bestes gab, zu vergessen, so nahm er jede Nacht diesen letzten Brief in die Hand und las die abschließenden Zeilen, immer und immer wieder, bis er sie Wort für Wort auswendig konnte.

_"Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Jeden Tag denke ich daran, wie sehr ich es kaum erwarten kann, zu dir zurückzukehren. Du bist der Eine, Arthur... der Einzige, mit dem ich jeden Tag meines restlichen Lebens verbringen will. Und je länger ich an diesem Ort bin, desto überzeugter bin ich... Ich liebe dich. Es fühlt sich toll an, diese Worte einfach schreiben zu dürfen!_

_... ich werde auf jeden Fall zu dir zurück kommen, Arthur."_

Ein weiterer Abend endete auf dieselbe Weise wie jeder andere, ohne dass Arthur wüsste, wie die Zeit vergangen war oder womit er sie verbracht hatte. Er hielt sich beschäftigt, indem er sauber machte, und wenn er den Tisch beim zweit-vordersten Fenster erreichte, Alfreds Tisch, dann versuchte er, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu wischen. Eine starke Erinnerung überkam ihn, daran, wie Alfred da gesessen hatte, grinsend, zwinkernd, und sein Bourbon-Glas für Nachschub hebend. Arthur schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und blickte auf, als sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete.

Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn so heftig, dass es beinahe wehtat. Alfred betrat die Kneipe. Arthurs Herz pochte in seiner Brust und seine Hand umklammerte den Putzlappen, den er hielt. Sein Verstand drehte sich in einem Anfall von Unwirklichkeit. Alfred lächelte ihn traurig an, doch etwas daran stimmte nicht. Sein Haar war zu lang. Seine Augen zu dunkel. An seinem Jackenaufschlag war ein Eisbär befestigt. Arthurs Herz sank zu Boden. Er wandte sich wieder dem Wischen des Tisches zu und nahm erneut die Haltung ein, die er sich in den vergangenen Monaten erarbeitet hatte. Ruhig. Gefasst. Gefühlskalt.

"Abend, Matthew."

"Hi, Arthur. Wie geht es dir?"

"Einfach fantastisch. Und dir?"

Matthew zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ebenso."

"Toll." Arthur fühlte sich aufgrund des kaltherzigen Empfangs ein wenig schuldig, doch eine Woge irrationaler Wut war mächtiger. Wieso musste Matthew hierher zurückkommen? Wieso musste er Arthur erinnern, wenn Arthur selbst bloß vergessen wollte?

"Schließt du gerade?" fragte Matthew als er sich der Theke näherte und sich umsah.

"Ja," meinte Arthur, begab sich ebenfalls zur Theke und warf den Lappen auf dessen Oberfläche. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und stellte fest, dass sich der Raum geleert hatte, ohne dass er es gemerkt hätte. Er griff nach einer Flasche Rum und füllte zwei Gläser, schob das eine davon zu Matthew hinüber und kippte das andere schnell hinunter. Er schank sich selbst noch eines ein.

Matthew nickte ihm seinen Dank zu während er das Glas nahm. "Ich nehme einmal an... Ich meine... es ist schon so lange her, du hast bestimmt gehört, was..."

"Ja," erwiderte Arthur, um sich selbst den Schmerz und Matthew die Unbehaglichkeit des vollständigen Satzes zu ersparen.

"Oh. Wie? Falls ich mir die Frage..."

"Radio," unterbrach ihn Arthur. "Die informative Sendung unseres geliebten Freundes Haw Haw."

"Oh, das tut mir leid." Matthew machte einen ehrlich betroffenen Eindruck. "Wie viel hast du gehört?"

Arthur stieß einen langen Atemzug aus und nahm ein paar große Schlucke Rum zu sich. Musste er das denn wirklich laut aussprechen... "Abgeschossen. Kaum noch am Leben. Von der SS gefangen genommen zum..." Arthur brachte das letzte Wort mit erstickter Stimme heraus. "...Verhör." Diese Worte waren in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Matthew blickte in sein Glas. "Es tut mir leid," wiederholte er. "Er stürzte auf feindlichem Gebiet ab. Wie haben seither nichts mehr gehört, doch da es so lange her ist... gibt es sehr wenig Hoffnung."

Arthur nickte. Er wusste das. Was er nicht wusste war, wieso Matthew gekommen war um Arthurs Ängste auszusprechen und alles viel schlimmer zu machen."

Und Matthew fuhr fort. "Es war eine Falle. Er wurde umzingelt. Aber er war unglaublich... so etwas haben wir noch nie gesehen. Sieben von ihnen hat er abgeschossen. Das ist sensationell. Er lenkte das feindliche Feuer von uns ab, und..."

Arthur ertrug es nicht länger. "Ist das jetzt der Punkt an dem du mir sagst, dass er ein Held war, der gekämpft und tapfer sein Leben gelassen hat und dass ich stolz sein kann? Das weiß ich selbst sehr genau. Und ich bin nicht seine verdammte Witwe. Vielleicht solltest du all das also lieber seiner Familie erzählen."

Ein Moment der Stille brach mit einem leisen Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf Matthews Gesicht herein. Arthur wandte schuldbewusst den Blick ab. "Verzeih mir, Matthew."

"Es ist in Ordnung." Matthew schwieg einen Moment lang. "Weißt du, eigentlich hatte er gar keine Familie. Er hatte niemanden. Bis er dich traf." Arthur konnte diese Worte nicht verkraften... wieso sprach Matthew denn noch immer... "Du bist alles, worüber er reden wollte. Arthur dies, und Arthur jenes..." Matthew lächelte traurig. "'Eines Tages nehme ich Arthur in Lady Beth mit... ich wette, Arthur würde dieses Städtchen gefallen... nach dem Krieg zeige ich Arthur Amerika...'" Matthew lachte beinahe. "Ich kann dir sagen, er trieb mich damit fast in den Wahnsinn." Arthur schloss fest die Augen. "Er liebte dich, Arthur. Bitte vergiss das nie."

Arthur atmete tief durch, bevor er schließlich seine Augen öffnete und Matthew ansah. "Nein. Ich befürchte, das werde ich niemals."

"Es tut mir leid. Dass ich hergekommen bin hat dir bloß Leid gebracht." Matthew griff in seine Jackentasche und zog etwas heraus. Arthur stockte der Atem als er erkannte, was es war. Matthew schien sich beinahe zu entschuldigen, als er es ihm übergab. "Wir fanden es im Wrack."

Arthurs Arm fühlte sich bleiern an als er sie ausstreckte, um das Taschentuch entgegenzunehmen. Er schluckte schwer, und nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen, nickte er nur. Er betrachtete das bestickte Taschentuch, das Geschenk, das er Alfred als Glücksbringer überreicht hatte. Ironie konnte so grausam sein.

"Und eines noch." Arthur Herz machte einen Satz, als ihm Matthew einen angeschlagenen Briefumschlag gab. "Er schrieb den hier am dem Morgen, an dem... du weißt schon. Er kam nie dazu, ihn abzuschicken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange damit gewartet habe, doch ich wollte ihn dir lieber persönlich übergeben."

Ganz neben sich, nickte Arthur erneut. Matthew wollte bloß, dass er sich besser fühlt, wollte bloß helfen, und Arthur war ihm gegenüber so abscheulich gewesen. Arthur wollte sich entschuldigen, doch er konnte einfach nicht sprechen.

"Wir ziehen bald nach Frankreich. Ich werde noch einmal vorbeikommen und mich verabschieden, bevor es losgeht," meinte Matthew und ging Richtung Tür.

"Matthew," brachte Arthur schlussendlich heraus. Matthew drehte sich um. "Ich danke dir."

Matthew lächelte, nickte, und verschwand.

Arthur blickte auf das Taschentuch, strich mit seinen Fingern darüber, hielt es anschließend an sein Gesicht. Er atmete tief ein, klammerte sich verzweifelt an jede Berührung von Alfred, die ihm das kleine Stück Stoff geben konnte. Hatte es Alfreds Haut berührt... seine Lippen... hatte Alfred es festgehalten, während sein Flieger abstürzte... Arthur versuchte schnell, die dunklen Gedanken zu unterdrücken und riss den Briefumschlag auf.

.

_Mein Liebster Arthur,_

_Ich habe etwas getan. Es war womöglich sehr dumm. Es war womöglich Hochverrat._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob es falsch war. Es fühlte sich nicht falsch an... doch ich weiß jetzt nicht, was mit mir passieren könnte. Ich weiß bloß, dass ich es nicht bereue._

_Arthur... ganz gleich, ob ich zu dir zurückkehre oder nicht... ich werde dich bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben._

_Für immer in Liebe, Alfred._

.

Arthur starrte die Seite an, nicht im Geringsten sicher, was er von diesen Worten halten sollte. Er las sie wohl so an die hundert Mal. Schließlich tat er das einzige, das er wirklich tun konnte... er schank sich ein Glas Bourbon ein, trank es, schank sich noch eines ein. Bourbon war Alfreds Drink. Es schien angemessen.

Arthur ging langsam hinüber zu dem Kaminsims, und stellte das Glas voll Bourbon vorsichtig darauf. Als er da stand und es betrachtete, überkamen ihn ungewollte Erinnerungen. An das erste Mal, da der lebhafte amerikanische Kampfpilot an seiner Theke aufgetaucht war, breit grinsend und nach einem Glas Bourbon verlangend... _Bourbon, über Eis... ihr Briten habt hier doch Bourbon, oder etwa nicht?_... das erste Mal, da er sich ihm vorgestellt hatte... _Alfred F. Jones, amerikanischer Held, und ich bin hier, um England zu retten!_... das erste der vielen Male, da er Arthur hatte überreden wollen, mit ihm zu trinken... _Ich hab noch nie einen mit 'nem Engländer getrunken!_ Und das eine, schicksalhafte Mal, da es ihm schließlich gelang... _Arthur, mein Freund, wieso kommst du nicht her und trinkst einen mit uns wie versprochen?_ Und natürlich auch an den Abend, an dem Alfred krampfhaft versucht hatte, einem anderen Kunden vor genau diesem Kaminsims ein Glas Scotch zu entreißen, voller Furcht vor dem Geist des Emerald Lion.

Arthur lachte, als er das einzelne Glas Bourbon auf dem Sims betrachtete. Alfred war immer so fanatisch, so leidenschaftlich, so ungestüm gewesen, in allem, was er tat. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und das Lächeln schwand aus seinem Gesicht. "Alfred, du Bastard... du hast doch versprochen, zu mir zurück zu kommen."

Es dauerte bloß wenige Sekunden, und Arthurs ganze Fassung brach in sich zusammen. Seine ganze, mühsam aufgebaute Selbstbeherrschung fiel auseinander und seine eigene Verzweiflung überwältigte ihn zum ersten Mal seit den ersten Momenten, nachdem er die schreckliche Nachricht im Radio gehört hatte. Er konnte nicht bleiben. Die Erinnerungen waren zu viel. Sein Schlafzimmer wäre noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Schließlich flüchtete sich Arthur in den Keller und steuerte direkt auf die Hüllen voller Bourbon zu. Er nahm eine Flasche vom Regal, sah sie für einen kurzen Moment an, bevor er sie in plötzlicher Zerstörungswut so fest er konnte gegen die Steinmauer schleuderte. Er wollte alle Erinnerungen, allen Schmerz zerschmettern. Er beobachtete, wie die Flasche in eine Million glitzernder Scherben zersprang. Ebenso wie sein Herz.

Und letztlich ließ er alles raus. Er ergriff zwei weitere Flaschen vom Regal und zögerte keine Sekunde bevor er sie beide nacheinander ebenfalls gegen die Wand schmetterte. Wieso hatte dieser verdammte Krieg überhaupt erst passieren müssen? Wieso hatte er jemand so Bewundernswertes kennen lernen müssen, bloß damit ihm dieser sofort wieder weggenommen würde? Wieso hatte er eine solche Glückseligkeit erfahren müssen, um für den Rest seines Lebens zu wissen, was er verloren hatte? Wieso gab es auf seine Fragen keine verdammte Antwort?

Arthur schrie, er brüllte, er heulte. Er wollte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr haben. Er wollte Alfred zurück. Er wollte es so sehr, dass es wehtat. Er bemerkte es gar nicht, als eine Glasscherbe zurückprallte und ihm die Wange aufschlitzte. Er nahm bloß mehr Flaschen und zerschmetterte sie so stark er konnte. Als er noch eine Flasche nehmen wollte, sank er schließlich zu Boden, öffnete den Verschluss und trank. Es schien ihn bloß Sekunden zu brauchen, eine Flasche Bourbon zu leeren, und er griff nach mehr. Er hörte nicht auf. Wenn eine leer war, nahm er eine weitere.

Vielleicht verging eine Stunde. Vielleicht ein Tag. Vielleicht mehr. Menschen könnten mit ihm gesprochen haben, doch Arthur hätte sie ignoriert. Er griff nur nach mehr Bourbon. Aus Dunkel wurde Hell, dann wieder Dunkel. Arthur nahm mehr Bourbon. Schwarz. Seliges Vergessen.

Arthur träumte. Die sanfte Melodie von '_We'll Meet Again_' wehte durch die Luft. Alfred war da... grinste, zwinkerte, lachte, lächelte. _"Ich werde dir alles zeigen, Arthur!"... "Es wird dir gefallen, ganz bestimmt!"... "Mir gefällt das... wenn du lächelst..."_

Die Luft war dick und der Kellerboden unter ihm hart und kalt. Arthur öffnete schließlich seine Augen... und da war er, direkt vor ihm. Das goldene Haar, die goldene Haut, die blauen Augen. Arthur blickte in Alfreds wunderschönes Gesicht und lächelte. "Ich wusste, dass du zu mir zurückkommen würdest."

Und dann wurde alles wieder schwarz.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur wurde sehr allmählich klar, dass die Fläche unter ihm nicht länger hart und kalt war, sondern weich und warm. Die Welt war nicht mehr in Finsternis gehüllt, sondern der Raum auf der anderen Seite seiner Augenlider schien hell. Er öffnete sie schließlich und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass er auf seinem Bett lag. Und dass ihm wirklich, richtig speiübel war. Er drehte den Kopf und sah auf seinem Nachttisch ein Glas Wasser stehen, das er gierig an sich nahm. Er kippte es rasch hinunter, bevor er sich in die weichen Kissen zurückfallen ließ.

Er konnte sich kaum an etwas erinnern. Er hatte zu trinken angefangen... Doch weshalb? Alfred. Er hatte den Schmerz loswerden wollen. Nun, es schien für eine gewisse Zeit funktioniert zu haben... doch nun kam alles zurück, und mit ihm noch der zusätzliche Schmerz von Bauchkrämpfen und hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Arthur kniff die Augen fest zusammen und bemühte sich entschlossen, wieder einzuschlafen. Es dauerte nicht lange.

Als Arthur seine Augen wieder öffnete, war das Licht nicht mehr so grell und sein Kopf fühlte sich einer Explosion nicht mehr so nahe. Es gelang ihm, sich vor den Spiegel zu schleppen und er blinzelte in Verwunderung über die Person, die zurückstarrte. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, da er in einen Spiegel gesehen hatte. Seine Augen waren dunkel und eingesunken. Sein Haar ein mattes Chaos. Seine Lippen waren spröde und trocken, und auf seiner Wange befand sich eine lange, rote Schnittwunde. Er hob eine Hand vor sein unrasiertes Gesicht und sah, dass diese ebenfalls voller solcher Verletzungen war. Kurz gefasst, er sah schrecklich aus.

Bruchstücke einer Erinnerung blitzten durch sein Gedächtnis... Glas, das an einer Wand zerspringt, leere Flaschen um ihn herum, der Steinboden des Kellers, der näher zu kommen schien... Arthur verschloss die Augen vor seinem Spiegelbild und den Erinnerungen und zwang sich, sich anzuziehen. Er wankte die Treppen hinunter, betrat den Raum, und das Erste, das ihm auffiel, war das leere Bourbon-Glas auf dem Kaminsims. Sein Magen verdrehte sich. Als er eine Nachricht unter dem Glas bemerkte, eilte er hinüber und las sie.

_Alfred würde das nicht wollen._

_Matthew._

Matthew. Natürlich. Das letzte, das er gesehen hatte... es war gar nicht Alfreds Gesicht gewesen... anscheinend war es aber auch kein Traum gewesen.

Arthur fühlte einen Schwall des Zorns über ihn kommen. Er starrte den Zettel wutentbrannt an, bevor er es in kleine Stücke riss und in den Kamin warf. Wie konnte Matthew es wagen. Woher zum Teufel wusste er schon, was Alfred wollte? Alfred war tot! Als er dies dachte, gaben seine Beine unter ihm beinahe nach. Tot. Tot. Alfred war tot.

"Natürlich ist er tot," flüsterte Arthur zu sich selbst. Er wusste das. Wieso also versetzte es ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube, die Worte nun endlich zu denken? Arthur atmete tief durch, nahm das Glas und brachte es zum Waschbecken. Zurück an die Arbeit. Was blieb ihm denn sonst?

Eine weitere Woche verstrich in dem leeren, grauen, leblosen Dasein, an das sich Arthur so schnell gewöhnt hatte. Er wartete darauf, dass es mit der Zeit einfacher werden würde, zugleich jedoch glaubte er nicht daran, und irgendwo hoffte er sogar, dass es das nicht würde. Während um ihn herum der Alltag in der Kneipe seinen gewohnten Gang nahm, verblieb Arthur reglos und verloren im Mittelpunkt. Das Geschäft lief nun wieder gemächlich, und heute gab es für Arthur nicht viel zu tun, abgesehen davon, hinter der Theke zu stehen und Glas für Glas zu polieren. Es waren diese geistlosen Aufgaben, derer er sich in nun am meisten erfreute.

"Wie geht es dir?"

Arthur blickte vom achtundvierzigsten polierten Glas auf und sah Matthew vor der Theke stehen, in voller Uniform und mit seiner Kappe in der Hand. Und, selbstverständlich, dem Eisbären auf seinem Jackenaufschlag. Arthur fragte sich auf einmal, wie er ihn... oder irgendjemand anderes... je für Alfred hatte halten können. "Besser."

"Gut. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso solltest du dir Sorgen machen?"

"Du warst über einen Tag lang in diesem Keller."

"Ach. War ich das?" fragte Arthur unbeeindruckt.

Matthew wrang seine Mütze in seinen Händen. "An diesem Abend, als ich kam um nach dir zu sehen, und die Kneipe geschlossen war..."

"Wenn sie geschlossen war, wie bist du dann hinein gekommen?" unterbrach ihn Arthur.

"Vielleicht solltest du wieder anfangen, deine Türen abzuschließen."

"Oh."

"Was hast du dir bloß angetan, Arthur. Ich kam hinunter und fand dich in einem Haufen Scherben und Bourbon liegen. Es müssen an die sechs leere Flaschen gewesen sein, ohne diejenigen mitzuzählen, die du zerbrochen hast."

Arthur zuckte erneut ausdruckslos mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte Durst."

Matthews Gesichtsausdruck war nicht eindeutig, jedoch schimmerte Traurigkeit hindurch. "Arthur, du hättest davon sterben k..."

Arthur fiel ihm ins Wort. "Verzeih mir, ich weiß, dass ich dir solche Sorgen bereite ist unentschuldbar. Bitte verzeih mir."

Matthew lächelte freundlich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du musst dich nicht dafür entschuldigen, Arthur."

"Trotzdem." Arthur fühlte sich grauenvoll, für Matthew eine solche Belastung zu sein. Ebenso war es ihm unglaublich peinlich, und äußerst unangenehm. Als gäbe es nicht genug, weswegen er sich mies fühlen konnte. Er wünschte, man hätte ihn in diesem Keller liegen gelassen, um selbst irgendwann heraus zu kriechen... oder auch nicht. Das wäre vielleicht das Beste gewesen.

Matthew schwieg, anscheinend suchte er nach Worten. "Wir ziehen jetzt nach Frankreich weiter. Um genau zu sein, bin ich bereits spät dran. Ich habe dir versprochen, mich noch zu verabschieden, deswegen..." Matthew streckte seine Arme aus.

Arthur spürte einen weiteren, vernichtenden Anflug von Traurigkeit. Er erwartete nicht, dass Matthew zurückkommen würde. "Matthew. Ich fürchte, ich bin nie besonders gut darin gewesen, Lebewohl zu sagen."

Matthew nickte. "Das dachte ich mir. Und ich verstehe es. Ich wollte bloß... sichergehen, dass es dir gut gehen wird. Das wird es doch, oder nicht?"

Natürlich nicht. "Doch, natürlich."

"Gut... Gut." Matthew reichte ihm über der Theke die Hand. "Lebe wohl, Arthur."

Arthur nahm Matthews Hand in einem liebevollen Händeschütteln. "Lebe wohl, Matthew. Viel Glück."

Matthews Griff wurde fester. "Und mach sowas nicht noch einmal."

Arthur nickte. Nachdem der Andere seine Hand losgelassen hatte, wandte er sich ab und schloss die Augen. Würden diese Gefühle jemals aufhören? Dass die Welt um ihn herum immer wieder aufs Neue unterging? Auch wenn er nur helfen wollte, so hatte ihm Matthew bloß unwissentlich Schmerz gebracht... und nun, indem er verschwand, noch mehr. Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht richtig. Aber es war so. Hinter ihm hörte er Matthew auf die Tür zuschreiten. "Matthew."

Stille.

"Bitte... pass auf dich auf."

"Du auch, Arthur."

Arthur hielt seine Augen geschlossen und wartete auf das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür. Stattdessen ertönte hinter ihm eine unbekannte Stimme.

"Aber _bonjour Monsieur_!"

"Äh, _bonjour_," erwiderte Matthew.

"Verzeihen Sie, Sie kommen mir äußerst bekannt vor... sind wir uns nicht schon einmal begegnet?"

"Das denke ich nicht."

"Bitte, dann müssen wir uns sogleich begegnen. Lassen Sie mich einen Drink ausgeben... denn Sie sind das bezauberndste Geschöpf, das ich seit meiner Ankunft in England erblickt habe!"

"Ich... äh..." Matthew räusperte sich verlegen. "_Pardon, pas maintenant... peut-être une autre fois_."

"Ah, und Französisch spricht er auch noch! Erbitte mein Herz, nicht gar so laut zu pochen!"

Matthew stieß ein kleines, unbehagliches Lachen aus. "Monsieur, dies ist nicht Paris. Sie sollten hier etwas vorsichtiger mit ihren Worten sein. Nicht jeder wird sie tolerieren, und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nicht in England eine Gefängnisstrafe absitzen wollen."

"Ich flehe Sie an, mein Liebster, ich erkenne einen Seelenverwandten schon aus weiter Entfernung. Kommen Sie, trinken Sie mit mir, Sie dürfen nicht gehen!"

Matthew klang ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen. "Wie es der Zufall so wollte, Monsieur, bin ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Frankreich."

"Ach, wie grausam doch das Schicksal sein kann... denn das ist der Ort, an dem mein Herz zu sein begehrt, doch es kann nicht gehen, und nun, da es Sie hier wissen möchte, gehen Sie an seiner Stelle! Vielleicht werden wir uns, wenn das Glück uns wohlgesonnen ist, eines Tages wiedersehen."

Matthew lachte, nicht davon überzeugt. "Wir werden sehen. _Au revoir, Monsieur_."

Arthur drehte sich um, als die Tür endlich ins Schloss fiel. Beinahe hätte er laut geächzt. Einfach großartig. Zuerst hatte er mit den Amis zurechtkommen müssen, nun waren es die Froschfresser. Der Franzose näherte sich der Theke. Er trug eine französische Offiziersuniform. Sein blondes Haar fiel auf seine Schultern - recht lang für einen Militärhaarschnitt -, Bartstoppeln bedeckten sein Kinn, und sein rechter Arm war von der Achsel bis zum Handgelenk einbandagiert. "Ah, wie kurious. Ein kleines, englisches Pub." Er sprach mit einem kräftigen Akzent.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte Arthur mürrisch.

Der Franzose stützte sich auf die Theke und lächelte strahlend. "Ja, bringe mir bitte eine Flasche eures besten Rotweines. Französisch, falls ihr es habt. Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber euer englischer Wein ist, wie sagt man... ekelhaft."

Arthur zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er eine Flasche Wein aus der Glasvitrine hinter ihm nahm und sie vor dem Franzosen auf die Theke knallte. "Merlot. Der beste, den wir haben. Unglaublich alt, perfekt gelagert, einfach einer der besten Weine des gesamten Königreichs. Das macht einhundert Pfund. Oh, und er ist englisch."

Der Franzose rümpfte die Nase. "Vielleicht nehme ich doch lieber ein einfaches Glas Brandy."

Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wie Sie wollen." Er tat den Wein an seinen Platz zurück und griff stattdessen nach der Brandyflasche.

"Also, wie heißt dieses kleine Pub hier, Engländer?"

Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen. Arroganter Froschfresser. "Das Emerald Lion."

Der Franzose runzelte die Stirn und tippte auf sein Kinn. "_Le lion vert_. Hmm. Der Name kommt mir aus irgendeinem Grund bekannt vor." Er nickte als Arthur vor ihm ein Glas voll Brandy hinstellte. "_Merci, mon ami_."

"Es heißt 'Arthur'. Und nennen Sie mich bitte nicht ihren _ami_." Arthur überkam eine plötzliche Erinnerung... _"Und nennen Sie mich bitte nicht ihren Freund." "Schon okay, tut mir leid, Art. Thur." _Und auf einmal ergriff ihn die Verzweiflung des Erinnerns aufs Neue.

"Also schön." Ein Lächeln spielte auf den Lippen des Franzosen, als er Arthur betrachtete. "Es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen, Arthur. Mein Name ist Francis. Möchtest du mir vielleicht bei einem Drink Gesellschaft leisten?"

"Nein, danke. Ich arbeite."

Francis zuckte mit den Schultern. "_Sante_." Er erhob sein Glas darauf. Arthur bemerkte, dass ihm zwei Finger fehlten, und er fühlte sich auf einmal schuldig. Immerhin hatte Francis für die gleiche Sache gekämpft wie Alfred. Was auch immer das in diesen Tagen bedeuten mochte.

"Was hältst du von dem Brandy?" fragte Arthur in einem Versuch, freundlicher zu sein.

"Es ist mein erster Drink seit Monaten." Francis nippte ausgiebig. "Und ich muss sagen, er ist exzellent."

"Er ist englisch," meinte Arthur mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Nun, ich vermute jedes blinde Huhn findet ab und an ein Korn." Francis nippte ein weiteres Mal und ließ seinen Blick neugierig durch die Kneipe schweifen. "Dies hier bringt zweifellos Erinnerungen zurück. Es ist Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Mal in einem englischen Pub war."

"Das ist nicht dein erster Besuch in England?"

"Ach, nein. Ich bin früher in der Tat sehr regelmäßig hierher gereist, zusammen mit zwei Freunden. Wir dachten sogar daran, hier zu studieren, vor dem Krieg. Doch das ist viele Menschenleben her." Francis leerte sein Glas in einer großen Geste. "Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Für gewöhnlich trinke ich nicht so schnell."

"Ach was, darüber musst du dir keine Gedanken machen... du solltest einmal die Amerikaner sehen, die hierher kommen," sagte Arthur und füllte das Glas wieder auf.

"Ah, die Amerikaner," meinte Francis. "Der blonde Jüngling, dem ich dort vorhin begegnet bin... kennst du ihn? Ist er kein Amerikaner?"

"Ja, ich kenne ihn. Und er ist Kanadier."

"Aber natürlich... der Eisbär. Ach, welch grausames Spiel der Zeit... welch Laune des Schicksals." Francis seufzte melodramatisch. "Welche eine Tragödie."

Arthur musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. So viel hatte er seit Wochen nicht gelächelt. "Also, Francis, was in aller Welt bringt dich dieses Mal nach England?" Arthur setzte fort, womit er zuvor aufgehört hatte, Gläser polieren. Allmählich war er diesem Franzosen für die Ablenkung tatsächlich dankbar.

"Ein englisches Lazarettschiff, um genau zu sein."

"Oh. Wurdest du auf dem Kontinent verwundet?"

"Italien. Ich wurde von der SS gefangen genommen."

"Oh, das tut mir leid." Arthur starrte auf die Theke. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie Francis seine Finger verloren hatte. Doch seine Neugier war mächtiger. Er dachte an Alfred, gefangen, was er hatte durchleiden müssen. So viel zum Thema Ablenkung. "War es... war es sehr schlimm?"

Francis ließ seinen Blick auf sein Glas sinken und seine Augen schienen auf einmal sehr dunkel und leer. "Das möchtest du wirklich nicht wissen," meinte er leise.

"Es tut mir leid," wiederholte Arthur. Ihm war nun ziemlich schlecht. "Aber du bist entkommen... haben es viele Soldaten geschafft, zu fliehen?" Törichte Hoffnung.

"Nicht vor denen, die mich gefangen nahmen." Arthur sah ihn fragend an und Francis erläuterte, "Gestapo. Ich hatte einfach unglaubliches Glück. Ich habe... wie soll ich sagen... ein gewisses Talent fürs Entwischen."

"Oh." Arthur machte sich Vorwürfe, es auch nur gewagt zu haben, sich unter diesen Umständen um Alfred Hoffnungen zu machen.

"Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf..." Francis blickte Arthur aufmerksam über sein Brandy-Glas hinweg an. "Du scheinst mir daran äußerst interessiert zu sein... warum?"

Arthur hielt einen Moment lang inne, und ohne zu wissen, wieso er es diesem fremden Franzosen überhaupt erzählte, sagte er, "Ich kenne jemanden, der von der SS gefangen genommen wurde."

Francis stellte sein Glas wieder hin und seufzte. "Ach, _mon Dieu_. Ich hätte nicht..."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich. Immerhin habe ich zuerst gefragt."

"Diese Person... war es ein Verwandter? Ein Bruder?"

"Nein, er war Amerikaner. Er war... er war..." Arthur ließ den Kopf sinken, nicht sicher, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. Er war unvergleichlich... er war verrückt... er war alles...

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bevor Francis leise sprach. "Ich verstehe. Das tut mir leid."

Arthur schüttelte erneut den Kopf und blinzelte schnell. "Es ist Krieg. Was soll man machen."

"In der Tat."

"Weißt du was, Francis..." Arthur atmete tief durch, hob dann den Blick zu dem Franzosen und lächelte. "Ich denke, ich werde dir doch bei einem Drink Gesellschaft leisten."

Einige Brandys später hatte sich das Gespräch zum Glück auf andere Themen verlagert als auf die schmerzhaften. Arthur kippte noch ein Glas Brandy hinunter während ihn Francis mit großen Augen anstarrte.

"Du sprichst zwar von Amerikanern, doch ich habe noch nie jemanden so trinken sehen wie du, mein Freund."

Arthur wedelte beschwichtigend mit der Hand. "Ich bin es gewohnt. Ich bin sehr trinkfest." Sogleich stieß er die Flasche um und entschied sich, Francis' anschließendes Gelächter zu ignorieren. Als hätte der Froschfresser da etwas zu melden gehabt... der war bereits bei seinem vierten Glas. "Und es ist furchtbar unverschämt von dir, mich mit einem Ami zu vergleichen." Arthur und Francis hatten in ihrer beider Frustration mit Amerikanern eine Gemeinsamkeit gefunden.

"Keine Klasse, nicht im Geringsten!" meinte Francis durch sein Gelächter. "Und solch ein grauenhafter Sinn für Mode!"

Arthur nickte heftig in Zustimmung. "Und hast du jemals versucht, Baseball zu spielen? Totaler Schwachsinn! Ergibt so überhaupt gar keinen Sinn!"

"_Mon ami_, du solltest erst einmal die Amerikaner in Paris erleben! Sie scheinen zu glauben, die ganze Welt spräche Englisch!"

"Englisch, ha! Was die sprechen ist doch kein Englisch... und was sie schreiben, noch viel weniger."

Francis lachte laut. Sie zogen rasch die Blicke der anderen Gäste auf sich, doch Arthur kümmerte das nicht. Er hatte sich seit Wochen nicht so unbeschwert gefühlt. "Und ihr Fraß," fuhr Francis fort. "Der ist ja noch schlimmer als der englische!"

Arthur ignorierte den Seitenhieb. "Ihre Schokolade ist aber ganz gut." Er wurde still, in Gedanken versunken. "Und sie sind so... energisch. Lebhaft. In Wahrheit sind sie gar nicht schlecht, mein Freund."

Francis stellte sein leeres Glas auf die Theke. "Ah, das ist wahr. Ich bin nun zwei Wochen in einem Spital gelegen, gar nicht weit von hier, neben solch einem Amerikaner... witzig, freundlich, aber _mon Dieu_ er konnte nicht ein einziges Mal still sein!"

"Ich weiß genau, was du meinst," sagte Arthur und erinnerte sich daran, wie Alfred nie den Mund hatte halten können. Er schien einfach nicht die Befähigung dafür zu haben.

Francis machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. "Kampfpiloten. Da ist einer wie der andere."

Arthur lächelte bitter. "So macht es den Anschein."

"Ah, aber dieser Pilot war wirklich eine Sache für sich. Wenn er nicht gerade sediert war, verbrachte er seine gesamte Zeit mit dem Versuch, seine Bandagen abzureißen, das Personal zu bekämpfen und aus dem Gebäude zu fliehen. Wir schlossen eine kleine Wette darüber ab, wer von uns wohl eher hinauskommen würde. Wie ich schon zu ihm sagte, wenn ich den Deutschen entkommen kann, dann entkomme ich auch den Engländern." Francis erhob seinen Drink.

Arthur zögerte. "Wieso wollte er das Spital denn unbedingt verlassen?"

"Ach, er redete pausenlos davon, dass er jemanden sehen müsse..." Francis verstummte und starrte Arthur seltsam an. "_Attend_, daher habe ich den Namen dieses Pubs gekannt... wie, sagtest du, heißt du noch gleich?"

Arthur umklammerte das Glas in seiner Hand so fest, dass er es knacken hörte. "Arthur," erwiderte er kleinlaut. Die Luft im ihn herum schien dicker zu werden.

"Aber natürlich! Arthur aus dem Emerald Lion!"

Arthur erstarrte vor Schock. Er wagte nicht, zu denken. Er wagte nicht, zu atmen. "Wie war sein Name? Der des amerikanischen Kampfpiloten?"

"Alfred. Lieutenant Alfred Jones."

Arthur glitt das Glas aus der Hand, und dass es an seinen Füßen zersprang bemerkte er nicht. Um ihn herum war die Welt soeben auseinander gefallen und hatte sich neu zusammengesetzt. Sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen, machte einen Satz, und pochte dann wie verrückt. Nichts sehend, nicht glaubend starrte er Francis an, und obwohl er sah, dass sich dessen Lippen bewegten, hörte er kein einziges Wort. Die plötzliche Stille brach mit einem Krach in sich zusammen. Als sich Arthur endlich rühren konnte, als er endlich atmen konnte, sprach er in einem Flüstern. "Wo liegt dieses Spital?"

.

* * *

_Anmerkung des Übersetzers:_ Ich liebe den Unterschied zwischen 'du' und 'Sie' auf Deutsch einfach... So viel lässt sich damit machen, unter Anderem habe ich damit die Unterschiede in den Persönlichkeiten von Arthur, Alfred und Francis noch deutlicher herausgehoben (oder habe es zumindest versucht). Während Arthur andere siezt, um sich von ihnen zu distanzieren, so siezt Francis hier bloß die Opfer seiner Flirtkunst, um ihnen sozusagen ein Gefühl von Aufwertung zu geben. Alfred hingegen duzt einfach jeden, den er gut leiden kann x3


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur war in seinem Leben noch nie so schnell gerannt. Seine Füße schlugen auf den harten Asphalt und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Verstand wegen der Anstrengung, des Alkohols in seinem Blut, oder der ihm enthüllten Offenbarung so verworren war. Doch selbst, als der Schweiß sein Gesicht hinunterströmte und seine Lungen nach Luft schrien, wurde er kein bisschen langsamer, bis er den Eingang des wenige Häuserblocks entfernten Spitals erreichte. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles vor Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit. Sein Herz raste so schnell, dass er dachte, es würde platzen. Er konnte es nicht glauben... er würde es nicht glauben... es schien viel zu unglaublich, zu wundervoll. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Aber was, wenn doch?

Arthur eilte durch die Eingangstür des Spitals und direkt an der Rezeption vorbei. Der starke Geruch von Chemikalien traf ihn und seine Augen versuchten hektisch, sich nach den Sonnenerleuchteten Straßen an die dämmrige Beleuchtung zu gewöhnen. Es benötigte seine gesamte Entschlossenheit, während er durch die endlosen weißen Gänge lief, sein Tempo auf ein angemesseneres zu verlangsamen.

"Verzeihen Sie! Sir! Hier dürfen Sie nicht sein!" Ein Mann in Offizierskluft versuchte, ihn auf dem Gang aufzuhalten. Arthur wich ihm einfach aus und ging weiter.

"Dringende Geschäfte, ich... bin vom Kriegsamt."

Der Offizier drehte sich nach ihm um und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. "Was ist Ihr Zutrittscode?"

"B 51 19," erwiderte Arthur ohne nachzudenken. Er eilte voran und glücklicherweise ließ es der Offizier auf sich beruhen. Arthur hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er ging, ob er jemanden fragen sollte, oder was er sie gegebenenfalls überhaupt fragen würde. Entschuldigen Sie, befindet sich hier irgendwo ein unglaublich lauter, nervtötender, gutaussehender Amerikaner? Arthur blickte hastig in jedes Zimmer, das er passierte, und verzweifelte zunehmends. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte er Francis nicht nach mehr Informationen gefragt, anstatt sofort durch die Tür und auf die Straße zu stürzen?

Ein gewaltiger Krach ertönte aus einem Raum weiter den Gang hinunter und brach die relativ ruhige Atmosphäre des Gebäudes. Eine Krankenschwester trat sogleich auf den Gang hinaus und rief, "Könnte mir jemand noch eine Dosis zu Raum 105 bringen?"

Arthur hielt inne, der Gang um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen, dann folgte er wie betäubt dem Aufruhr. Eine weitere Krankenschwester drängte an ihm vorbei, verschwand in den Raum und ließ die Tür offen. Als er sich näherte, konnte er allmählich die Worte der lauten Stimmen verstehen, die aus dem Raum drangen.

"Wir können ihm nicht einfach immer mehr Sedativum verabreichen," erklang die Stimme einer jungen Frau.

"Wir haben aber keine andere Wahl, es wird von Tag zu Tag schwieriger, in zu beruhigen!" entgegnete die Krankenschwester, die zuerst drinnen gewesen war.

Als nächstes sprach eine männliche Stimme. "Lieutenant, beruhigen Sie sich oder wir werden Ihnen erneut eine Spritze geben müssen!"

"Ich sage es euch jetzt zum hundertsten Mal!" Arthur durchfuhr ein Schock so heftig, dass sein gesamter Körper erstarrte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, und er fürchtete, gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Diese Stimme hätte er überall wiedererkannt. Er hatte sie lachen gehört... seufzen... singen... "Ich würde mich beruhigen wenn ihr mich bloß für eine Stunde hier rauslassen würdet... eine verdammte Stunde! Ihr versteht das nicht, ich _muss_ nach jemandem sehen!"

"Sie können diesem Jemand doch einen Brief schreiben," meinte die junge Frau besänftigend.

"Die beschlagnahmen meine Briefe aber immer wieder!"

"Bitte legen Sie sich doch hin. Sie sind verwundet!"

"Das sind bloß ein paar Kratzer..."

Arthur zwang sich, weiterzugehen, den Stimmen zu folgen. Zaghafte Freude drang durch seine Brust.

Die männliche Stimme ertönte erneut. "Es sind innere Blutungen und ernstzunehmende Brandverletzungen, und Sie verspielen Ihre Chancen auf Heilung..."

"Ihr könnt mich hier nicht gegen meinen Willen festhalten. Ruft doch die amerikanische Botschaft an!"

"Jetzt hören Sie mal genau zu, Lieutenant Jones." Die Stimme eines weiteren Mannes war sehr laut und aggressiv. "Sie werden sich jetzt hinlegen und Sie werden die Klappe halten."

"_Ihr_ werdet versuchen, mich zu zwingen... wenn ihr könnt."

Arthur erreichte das Ende des Ganges, fühlte sich jedoch noch immer wie in einem Traum. Als er in den Raum einbog, stockte ihm der Atem. Da war er. _Alfred_. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf, ihm war schwindelig, er bemühte sich, zu begreifen. Er griff als Stütze nach dem Türrahmen, während er die Szene vor ihm zu verarbeiten versuchte. Drei Krankenschwestern und ein Arzt beobachteten, wie sich zwei in Militäruniformen gekleidete Männer anstrengten, Alfred festzuhalten, der in Bandagen gewickelt war und Patientenkleidung trug, seine Bomberjacke über seine Schultern gelegt. Er kämpfte verbissen gegen den Griff der beiden Wachen... und schien zu gewinnen. Niemand bemerkte Arthur, der bloß da stand, benommen, das Chaos betrachtend.

"Das reicht, ich muss gehen, mit euch bin ich fertig!" Alfred drehte sich und warf einen der Männer zu Boden. Der andere bemühte sich verzweifelt, ihn umklammert zu halten, als der Arzt schnell Alfreds Arm nahm, ihn mit einer Nadel stach und sofort wieder aus dem Weg sprang. Alfred schüttelte die andere Wache von sich ab, bevor er schließlich kurz erstarrte, an seinem Arm hinunter sah und laut stöhnte. "Nicht schon wieder."

Arthur stand noch immer regungslos schockiert da, doch nun fand er schließlich seine Stimme wieder. "Alfred." Es war ein bloßes Flüstern, doch jeder im Raum blickte zu ihm auf. Arthur bemerkte es gar nicht. Seine Augen waren auf Alfreds fixiert.

Alfred starrte Arthur einen Moment lang an, bevor er wieder den Arm ansah, in den injiziert worden war. "Hm. Wirkt schneller als gewöhnlich." Alfred hielt inne, seine Augen wurden groß, und er hob erneut seinen Blick, langsam, um Arthurs zu treffen. "Das ist... kein Traum, hab ich recht?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. "Alfred," wiederholte er, noch immer flüsternd. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte nicht einmal denken. "Du bist nicht tot..."

"Denke ich zumindest nicht..." Ein rascher Ausdruck der Panik zog über Alfreds Gesicht, und er blickte den Arzt mit weiten Augen an. "Ich bin doch nicht tot, oder?"

Der Arzt verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich nicht, Lieutenant, auch wenn es an ein Wunder grenzt."

Die Militärwachen waren wieder auf die Beine gekommen, hielten nun jedoch einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Alfred ein. Eine bewegte sich einige Schritte auf Arthur zu. "Sir, ich weiß nicht, wer Sie sind, doch Sie können hier nicht bleiben."

"Er geht nirgendwo hin," knurrte Alfred gefährlich.

Der Arzt streckte einen Arm aus, um die Wache aufzuhalten. "Er hält den Patienten ruhig. Ich schlage vor, wie lassen ihn fürs Erste bleiben, es sei denn, Sie wollen mit den Konsequenzen fertig werden müssen." Er deutete auf Alfred. Die Wache machte den Eindruck, dass sie dies am allerwenigsten wollte, und trat wieder zurück.

Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf, die Worte kreisten in seinem Kopf umher und er war noch immer nicht in der Lage, zu begreifen, was direkt vor ihm war. "Aber du... dein Flieger... das Radio sagte, er ist abgestürzt, und, und Matthew meinte, du wärst... und ich war sicher, dass..." Arthur konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Er konnte keinen Gedanken beenden. Alfred stand genau vor ihm. Es traf Arthur auf einmal wie ein Schlag. Das war real. Ohne die anderen bloß zu beachten, rannte Arthur durch den Raum und warf seine Arme um Alfred. Er klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest und versuchte verzweifelt, sich davon zu überzeugen dass dies tatsächlich gerade passierte, noch immer hatte er Angst, es zu akzeptieren. "Du bist real," hauchte er. "Du bist wirklich real!" Nun endlich gestattete er sich, es zu glauben, und konnte sein erleichtertes, überglückliches Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Arthur vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kragen von Alfreds Jacke und atmete den vertrauten, wohligen Geruch ein. Das Gefühl von Alfred, den Duft von Alfred, seine bloße, berauschende Anwesenheit... Arthur konnte die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen, nicht aufhalten, er war vollkommen überwältigt. Arthur lächelte vor Glück, als sich Alfreds Arme um ihn legten, eine Hand seinen Rücken hinauf glitt, um sich mit seinen Haaren zu verflechten, und ein Zittern durchlief ihn, als Alfred an seinem Ohr leise seufzte. Arthur hörte hinter ihm jemand auf sie zuschreiten, doch die Person blieb stehen, als Alfred seinen Kopf hob und abermals bedrohlich knurrte, "Denkt nicht einmal daran."

Arthur schenkte den Anderen in dem Raum kaum Beachtung. Sie kümmerten ihn wenig. Alles, was er sehen konnte, alles, was er denken konnte, war Alfred. Er hielt ihn, berührte ihn, atmete ihn ein. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du da bist! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du real bist!" Dies war alles, woran sich Arthur erinnern konnte, alles wovon er geträumt hatte. Dies war Alfred. Arthur schlang seine Arme noch enger um ihn und Alfred japste.

"Ja, ich bin real. Ich habe auch... äh... ziemlich reale Schmerzen."

Arthur ließ ihn schleunigst los. "Ach verdammt, es tut mir leid." Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch Alfred nahm seine Hände. Arthur sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er war noch immer da. Noch immer real. Und er grinste. Arthur schüttelte wieder den Kopf, überwältigt. "Ich kann nicht... Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Ich werde dir alles erklären. Doch zuerst..."

Arthurs Herz setzte aus. "Ja?"

"Zuerst... muss ich noch kurz bewusstlos werden." Alfred drückte Arthurs Hände, zwinkerte, und sank dann, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, bewusstlos zu Boden.

Eine der Krankenschwestern pfiff beeindruckt. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden bei dieser Menge Beruhigungsmittel so lange bei Bewusstsein bleiben sehen."

.

Arthur konnte seine Augen nicht von Alfred abwenden. Er hatte das Spital seit seiner Ankunft nicht verlassen, trotz der Bemühungen der beiden Militärwachen, die vor der Tür standen. Der Arzt hatte sich geweigert, den beiden zu erlauben, Arthur mit Gewalt zu entfernen, wies darauf hin, dass er Alfred irgendwie besänftigt hatte, und dass keiner von ihnen miterleben wollte, wie Alfred wohl reagieren würde, sollte er aufwachen und feststellen, dass er nicht länger da war. Also saß Arthur neben Alfreds Bett, hielt seine Hand, und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Alfred hatte dunkle, purpurne Prellungen um seine Augen herum. Bandagen schienen beinahe seinen gesamten Körper zu bedecken. Der Hand, an die sich Arthur festklammerte, fehlte ein Finger... der Hand, die auf dem Bett ruhte, zwei. Allen verbliebenen Fingern fehlten die Nägel. Arthur fühlte sich krank, wütend, am Boden zerstört. Zugleich jedoch fühlte er sich erleichtert, euphorisch... denn ganz gleich, was ihm auch widerfahren war, Alfred war am Leben. Und wie durch ein Wunder hier, in London, neben ihm schlafend und seine Hand haltend.

Das Zimmer war eher klein, klinisch, beherbergte zwei Betten, ein paar Stühle, und nicht viel Anderes. Das Bett neben Alfreds war unbelegt. Die Tür öffnete sich und Arthur blickte auf, als die junge Krankenschwester von vorhin ins Zimmer kam und ihn anlächelte. Nun, das war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Die Militärleute vor der Tür warfen ihm immer wieder finstere Blicke zu und grummelten vor sich hin. Die Krankenschwester stellte ein paar Behälter und Packungen auf den Nachttisch, kritzelte ein paar Sachen auf das Klemmbrett neben dem Bett, und nahm dann Alfreds andere Hand. Arthur beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sie sanft drehte und seinen Puls maß. Sein Herz sank abermals, als er Alfreds verstümmelte Hand betrachtete.

"Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Arthur kleinlaut.

Die Krankenschwester sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte freundlich. "Demnach, was wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten, wurde er recht lange gefangen gehalten. Anscheinend dachten sie, er verfüge über irgendwelche Informationen, und sie versuchten mit allen Mitteln, an sie heranzukommen."

Arthur erschauderte, und eine glühende Welle des Zorns kam über ihn. "Wie ist er entkommen?"

Die Krankenschwester ließ Alfreds Hand los und schrieb wieder etwas auf das Klemmbrett. "Das ist die große Frage. Er wurde von einer Gruppe Italiener zur amerikanischen Basis gebracht, aber... wir haben keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, der SS zu entkommen. Er will es niemandem verraten. Doch bis er das tut, will ihn das Militär im Auge behalten." Sie deutete auf die Wachen vor der Tür.

"Er fühlt sich heiß an..."

"Ja. Er hat Fieber. Ich befürchte, er ist in überhaupt keiner guten Verfassung, doch verglichen mit der, in der er sich zu Anfang befand... nun, sagen wir einmal so, es ist einfach unbegreiflich, dass er immer so energisch kämpfen konnte, um hier herauszukommen. Kaum hatte er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, schon war er auf den Beinen und stürmte auf die Tür zu. Er hatte mit Sicherheit etwas sehr Wichtiges zu erledigen."

Arthur lächelte. Etwas Wichtiges. Törichter, wunderbarer Alfred. "Das kann sein."

"Aber ich denke einmal, dass er jetzt, da Sie hier sind, endlich zur Ruhe kommen kann." Die Krankenschwester zwinkerte Arthur zu, während sie das Zimmer verließ. Arthur blinzelte ihr verwundert hinterher. Er lachte leise für sich, blickte auf Alfred hinab, und spürte sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen als er sah, dass sich Alfreds Augenlider bewegten. Arthur hielt den Atem an während sich Alfreds Augen langsam öffneten, er einige Male blinzelte, und dann direkt zu Arthur hochblickte. Sein Gesicht erleuchtete in einem strahlenden Grinsen.

"Ich träume wirklich nicht?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte zurück. "Nicht, wenn ich es nicht auch tue."

Alfred strahlte glücklich. "Für den Fall, dass wir träumen... wachen wir doch einfach nicht wieder auf."

Arthur nickte, er war sprachlos. Er hob bloß Alfreds Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie.

"Ich glaube..." meinte Alfred, als sich seine Augen langsam schlossen, "Ich glaube, ich muss noch etwas mehr schlafen."

"Das ist in Ordnung. Schlaf einfach. Ich werde hier nicht weggehen."

Alfreds Augen waren zu, ein Lächeln zierte noch sein Gesicht. Er seufzte leise. "Mein... Arthur..."

Den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag lang saß Arthur bloß da, hielt Alfreds Hand und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Es war einer der besten Nachmittage seines Lebens.

Es schienen Stunden vergangen zu sein. Arthur öffnete schlaftrunken seine Augen, bemerkte, dass die Innenbeleuchtung eingeschaltet war und ihm wurde klar, dass er irgendwann am frühen Abend wohl eingeschlafen sein musste. Er blinzelte in Verwirrung darüber, wo er sich befand, bis die Erinnerungen mit einem Schwall der Freude zurückkamen. Arthur rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand die Augen und blickte Alfred an, der bereits zu ihm hinauf lächelte. Arthur erwiderte das Lächeln. Er hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich gefühlt, so zufrieden, so unglaublich dankbar. Die Wochen der Verzweiflung schienen nunmehr bloß eine entfernte Erinnerung zu sein. Monatelang hatte er sich gefühlt, als wäre ein Teil von ihm herausgerissen worden... nun war er wieder ganz. Sie sahen sich bloß schweigsam an, vielleicht eine Minute... vielleicht Tage. Arthur wollte sich nie wieder rühren.

"Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?" fragte Alfred schließlich und versuchte, Arthurs Wange zu berühren. Seine Hand sank schwer wieder auf das Bett.

"Nichts," entgegnete Arthur schnell. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein Glas ist zerbrochen."

"Alles in Ordnung?" Alfred machte einen äußerst besorgten Eindruck. Arthur lachte fassungslos.

"Du fragst mich das? Meine Güte, Alfred, das ist bloß ein Kratzer. Im Moment mache ich mir mehr Sorgen um dich."

Alfred grinste wieder. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Mir geht es bestens." Arthur runzelte die Stirn. Geprellte Augen, einbandagierter Kopf. Nach 'bestens' sah das nicht aus.

"Ich habe dich vermisst, Alfred." Arthur schluckte schwer und wandte den Blick ab. "Du weißt ja gar nicht..."

Alfred strich mit seinem Daumen über Arthurs Handfläche. "Es tut mir leid, Arthur. Sie wollten mich hier einfach nicht rauslassen und sie haben meine Briefe immerzu weggeworfen. Es war so grauenvoll... zu wissen, dass du bloß einige Blocks entfernt bist und nicht zu dir zu können." Alfreds Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz. "Das hat mich wirklich umgebracht."

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte es gewusst. Ich dachte..." Arthur nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, als ihn die furchtbaren Erinnerungen heimsuchten. "Ich dachte wirklich, dass du tot wärst."

Alfred drückte seine Hand fester. "Ich habe dir doch versprochen, zu dir zurückzukommen, nicht wahr? Hast du mir etwa nicht geglaubt?" Arthur lachte und Alfred lächelte. "Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

"Dieser Franzose kam in die Kneipe und er..."

Alfred fiel ihm ins Wort. "Francis? Verdammt, der Froschfresser hat es geschafft und hat die Wette gewonnen! Hatte mich schon gewundert, wieso sein Bett leer ist. Offensichtlich war seine Strategie doch etwas effektiver als meine."

"Seine Strategie?"

Alfred zwinkerte. "Hat die Schwestern verführt."

"Oh." Arthur fragte sich kurz, wie Francis dann wohl den Deutschen entkommen war. Er entschied sich, diesen Gedanken nicht weiterzuführen. "Also hast du... das nicht versucht?"

"Du denkst, ich könnte jemanden verführen, wenn ich so aussehe?" Alfred grinste breit, sein Haar, das über der Bandage herausragte, fiel in seine Augen. Arthurs Herz schlug ein wenig schneller.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja." Alfred schnaubte spöttisch und Arthur zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ein Gentleman lügt nicht, schon vergessen?"

Alfred wandte die Augen ab. "Hör auf damit. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich zurzeit nicht besonders toll aussehe."

"Du siehst atemberaubend aus." Alfred sah ihn wieder an, mit gehobenen Augenbrauen, und Arthurs Wangen brannten, als er den Blick auf das Bett sinken ließ. Er lachte nervös. "Also... deine Strategie war... jede Militärwache in diesem Gebäude niederzuringen?"

"Kommt hin. Ich wäre hier auch schon seit Tagen draußen, wenn sie mir nicht immer wieder diese verdammte Schlafspritze verpasst hätten."

"Sedativum. Wieso um alles in der Welt hast du sie dann weiterhin so bekämpft?"

"Weil ich zu dir musste." Alfred sagte dies, als sei es das Offensichtlichste der Welt.

Arthur entbrannte in sowohl Freude als auch Betroffenheit darüber, dass Alfred für ihn bereit war, so viel auf sich zu nehmen. Geniert, begeistert, überglücklich; er suchte nach einem Weg, das Thema zu wechseln. "Matthew wusste nicht, dass du hier bist?"

"Nein." Alfred funkelte die zwei Militärwachen, die noch immer vor der Tür standen, finster an. "Ich habe mit gar niemandem reden dürfen."

"Er ist eben erst nach Frankreich abgezogen."

Alfred stöhnte leise und schloss seine Augen. "Verdammt. Ich hätte mitkommen sollen."

"Nein, hättest du nicht."

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. "Könnte ich sowieso nicht. Der Arzt meint, ich werde nie wieder fliegen. Nicht nach dem, was sie mit meinen Augen gemacht haben."

Arthur fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand in den Bauch getreten. Seine Augen... was hatten sie mit seinen Augen gemacht? Arthur suchte nach Worten. Doch die gab es nicht. "Alfred..."

Alfred unterbrach ihn schnell und sah mit schimmernden Augen hinauf zur Decke. "Hast du meine Briefe aus Italien bekommen?" Arthur ließ Alfred das Thema wechseln und antwortete.

"Ja. Deine Grammatik ist furchtbar und du kannst italienische Wörter nicht buchstabieren."

Alfred lachte, hielt jedoch seinen Blick an die Decke gerichtet. Er blinzelte schnell. "Oh. Das tut mir aber leid."

Arthurs Herz schmerzte. Er wollte Alfred bloß noch mit nach Hause nehmen, ihn halten, ihn berühren und küssen und... "Wann werden sie dich hier entlassen?" Die Frage schoss aus Arthurs Mund, bevor er überhaupt daran gedacht hatte, sie zu stellen.

"Sobald meine Wunden verheilt sind, denke ich mal. Oder zumindest die, die verheilen können." Alfred ließ seinen Blick zu der Hand wandern, die auf dem Bett lag. Arthur fühlte, wie ihn eine weiterer Anfall des Zorns übermannte. Zorn über die Deutschen, über den Krieg. Was er Alfred angetan hatte, was er ihm weggenommen hatte. Alfred hätte für immer jung und fröhlich und optimistisch und naiv bleiben sollen. Das hier war nicht richtig. Es war nicht fair.

Arthur drückte sanft Alfreds Hand. "Es tut mir so leid," flüsterte er.

"Sei doch nicht albern. Hätte viel schlimmer sein können." Alfred zwinkerte ihn an, und er erinnerte Arthur stark an den bezaubernden, nervtötenden jungen Piloten, der damals in seine Kneipe spaziert war. Doch etwas war anders, etwas hatte sich verändert, etwas war verloren gegangen. Er war nicht mehr ganz derselbe. Aber es war noch immer Alfred, noch immer der blauäugige Narr, in den sich Arthur, vollkommen hilflos, verliebt hatte.

"Ich möchte dich nur mit nach Hause nehmen." Erneut war es etwas, das Arthur sagte, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Das würde mir gefallen," meinte Alfred lächelnd. "Aber zuerst ist da noch... äh..." Alfred atmete tief durch, "...eine kleine Angelegenheit, die geklärt werden muss."

"Was denn?" Arthur erinnerte sich plötzlich an den letzten Brief von Alfred, den ihm Matthew übergeben hatte... _Ich habe etwas getan. Es war womöglich sehr dumm. Es war womöglich Hochverrat. _Arthur blickte kurz zur Tür, lehnte sich weiter zu Alfred hinüber und flüsterte, "Alfred, was hast du getan?"

Alfreds Augen wurden auf einmal aufgewühlt, als er in Arthurs starrte. "Ich bin kein Verräter, Arthur. Das bin ich nicht."

Arthur nickte beruhigend, obwohl sich sein Magen in Sorge und Neugier verdrehte. "Ich weiß."

"Nach Allem, was ich durchgemacht habe, und ich habe nichts gesagt. Ich habe denen nichts gesagt! Ich habe nicht... also wie können sie..." sprach Alfred schnell, aufgebracht.

"Ssch, ist schon gut. Ich weiß. Du bist kein Verräter, Alfred. Du bist ein Held." Arthur wollte nichts sehnlicher, als sich neben Alfred auf das Bett legen können und Alfred in den Arm nehmen. Es quälte ihn, dass er das nicht konnte. "Das bist du wirklich."

Alfred lachte, hoch, leicht gezwungen, und starrte an die Decke. "Sie alle nannten mich einen Helden. Und es ergab für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn. Es war sogar in den Zeitungen, weißt du. Der amerikanische Held." Arthur erinnerte sich. _Alfred F. Jones, amerikanischer Held, und ich bin hier, um England zu retten! _Das Lächeln schwand von Alfreds Lippen und er klang wehmütig, als er fortfuhr. "Ich wollte immer ein Held sein. Doch irgendwo unterwegs ist mir klar geworden, dass ich nicht ihr Held sein wollte." Alfred drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und seine leuchtend blauen Augen brannten direkt in Arthurs hinein. Direkt in Arthurs Seele. "Sondern nur deiner."

Arthur stockte der Atem. Er war in seinem Leben noch nie so gebannt gewesen. Dieser ganze verrückte, wilde, surreale, wundervolle Nachmittag hatte ihn hierher gebracht, zurück zu seinem Alfred, an die Seite des perfektesten, beschädigtsten, wunderschönsten Menschen der Welt, der Arthur ebenso zu brauchen schien, wie Arthur ihn brauchte. Arthur umklammerte fest die Hand, die er nicht losgelassen hatte, seit er sich Stunden zuvor dort hingesetzt hatte. "Wenn du mein Held wärst, wovor würdest du mich dann beschützen?"

"Vor deiner Einsamkeit." Alfred sagte dies, als sei es offensichtlich.

Arthur lächelte, Glück durchdrang seine Brust und wärmte jeden Teil von ihm, besänftigte jede Sorge und füllte jede Lücke, die es je in ihm gegeben hatte. "Also schön. Du kannst mein Held sein, Alfred. Wenn ich auch deiner sein kann."

Alfred atmete bloß glücklich aus, grinste, zwinkerte, und hielt dabei Arthurs Hand, sein Herz, seine Seele, alles von ihm, alles überhaupt. "Ach, Arthur. Das warst du immer."


	9. Chapter 9

_Dienstag, 28. Oktober 1944_

_Alfred!_

_Du... du... du! Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass so eine Kleinigkeit wie bloß abgeschossen und gefangen genommen zu werden dich nicht umbringen kann. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, zu hören, dass es dir gut geht, alter Freund!_

_Wir sind alle beinahe aus den Latschen gekippt, als wir die Nachricht erhielten... das gesamte Geschwader wünscht dir gute Besserung, doch wie ich dich kenne, bist du sicher sowieso bald wieder auf den Beinen... wenn du es nicht schon bist. Mach es deinen Ärzten nicht allzu schwer, sie wollen dir nur helfen._

_Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, dich wiederzusehen, sobald ich aus diesem Schlamassel hier zurückkehre. Ich würde mehr sagen, doch du weißt ja, wie die Zensoren sind._

_Dein Freund, Matthew._

_P.S.: Grüß bitte Arthur von mir._

Nachdem Arthur den Brief zu Ende vorgelesen hatte, reichte er ihn Alfred zurück, der frustriert seufzte und den Zettel auf das kleine Kästchen neben seinem Bett warf. "Ich sollte bei ihnen sein. Ich komme mir so nutzlos vor."

"Du hast dein Soll erfüllt." Arthurs Blick schweifte unwillkürlich zu Alfreds verstümmelten Händen. "Mehr als erfüllt." Arthur schüttelte schnell den Kopf und sah wieder hoch. "Doch jetzt gerade gibt es eine dringlichere Sache zu klären." Er hob die zwei Brillen auf, die Alfred zuvor auf das Bett geschleudert hatte. "Probier doch die tolle rote wieder an." Er lehnte sich hinüber und setzte Alfred das Gestell auf, obwohl Alfred hilflos lachte und versuchte, auszuweichen.

"Lass das! Sie sind alle schrecklich. Brillen stehen mir nicht."

"Ach, ich weiß nicht, diese hier finde ich ziemlich gut an dir."

Arthur hatte zuvor gefragt, was genau mit Alfreds Augen geschehen war, hatte sich jedoch schnell gewünscht, er hätte es nicht getan. Alfred war gerade einmal dazu gekommen, etwas von wegen Chemikalien und Brennen zu sagen, als Arthur bereits schlecht wurde und er ihn anflehte, nicht weiter zu erzählen. Was auch immer der Feind nun genau getan hatte, Alfred hatte einen hohen Anteil seines Augenlichts verloren. Piloten der Flugwaffe mussten stets über eine perfekte Sehkraft verfügen, und wenn man auch noch drei fehlende Finger in die Rechnung mit einbezog, so war es klar, dass Alfred nie wieder für das Militär würde fliegen können. Alfred hatte nicht viel dazu gesagt... doch er war offensichtlich am Boden zerstört.

Alfred blickte Arthur über die Brille hinweg an. "Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen."

Arthur konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Sie stand ihm tatsächlich sehr gut. "Natürlich wirst du das. Hör auf zu jammern."

Arthurs Kneipe hatte in der vergangenen Woche, in der er zwischen ihr und dem Krankenhaus gependelt war, praktisch ohne ihn auskommen müssen. Alles kam ihm noch immer vor wie ein Traum... ein wundervoller, wunderschöner Traum, von dem er nie erwachen wollte. Er beobachtete, wie es Alfred von Tag zu Tag besser ging, in den wenigen Stunden, die er im Krankenhaus bei ihm verbringen durfte. Sie kamen ihm vor wie Minuten. In der kurzen Zeit, die sie immer gemeinsam hatten, unterhielten sie sich, erinnerten sich an alles voneinander, und erfuhren noch mehr. Arthur sprach mit Alfred über alberne Sachen, Sachen, die ihn aufheitern und ablenken sollten, Sachen, die dann normalerweise in kleine Streitereien ausarteten, da Alfred noch immer verdammt frustrierend war. Arthur hörte Alfred zu, zu den seltenen Anlässen, an denen er über das Erlebte sprechen wollte, auch wenn es für gewöhnlich bloß ein paar gemurmelte Worte waren, bevor seine Augen matt wurden und er verstummte. Und manchmal saß Arthur bloß da, sah Alfred beim Schlafen zu und versuchte, zu begreifen, dass das Einzige, das er jemals gewollte hatte, nun in seiner Reichweite war, in seinem Herzen... und vor ihm lag.

"Haben sie dir schon gesagt, wann du hier raus kommst?" Dies war alles, woran Arthur dachte. Er wollte unbedingt, dass Alfred bald entlassen würde, mit ihm allein sein, irgendwo, wo sie nicht rund um die Uhr von Ärzten und Krankenschwestern und verdammten Militärwachen beobachtet werden würden. Doch Alfred würde praktisch ein Gefangener bleiben, bis er dem Militär das Geheimnis seiner Flucht verriet. Jeden Tag wurde jemand zu Alfred geschickt, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, ihnen zu erzählen, wie er den Deutschen entkommen war. Jeden Tag verließen sie, ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben, das Zimmer. Eine Antwort, die Arthur selbst nicht kannte... und er hatte keine Ahnung, was an ihr so wichtig sein könnte, dass sie nicht offenbart werden durfte.

Alfred warf die Brille zurück auf das Bett. "Nun ja, hoffentlich noch vor Weihnachten. Sie würden mir hier nicht einmal 'nen Baum erlauben, ist das zu fassen?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig. Weihnachten. Wie konnte es beinahe schon wieder Weihnachten sein? Arthur konnte kaum glauben, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Alfred nach Italien gegangen war. Anscheinend hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, seit Alfred in sein Leben spaziert war. "Verbring Weihnachten mit mir." Er sagte dies, ohne nachzudenken.

Alfred lächelte ihn an. "Ich würde sehr gerne Weihnachten mit dir verbringen."

"Dann sag ihnen doch einfach, was sie hören wollen."

Alfred stöhnte und wandte den Blick ab. "Wie schon gesagt, ich kann nicht!"

"Dann lüg doch!" erwiderte Arthur. "Erfinde irgendeinen Schwachsinn und bring es hinter dich!"

"Lügen?" Alfred starrte ihn schockiert an. "Das kann ich doch nicht machen!"

"Wieso bist du bloß so verdammt..." Arthur hielt inne. So verdammt frustrierend, gutherzig, ehrlich, dumm. Arthur ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und sah verzweifelt zur Decke. "Ich... Ich will..." er machte eine Pause und sein Blick sank zu Boden. "Ich will dich doch einfach nur mit nach Hause nehmen können. Weg von hier. Weg von dieser verdammten Inquisition."

"Das wirst du auch. Es wird sich schon alles ergeben, wirst schon sehen." Arthur hob die Augen und Alfred zwinkerte. Arthur Herz machte einen Satz und er fluchte innerlich. Dieses verdammte Zwinkern. "Wenn ich Weihnachten bei dir verbringe, können wir dann 'nen Baum haben? Und Weihnachtslieder singen? Und diese Rumkugeln machen, die du letztes Jahr gemacht hast, die alle in der Kneipe betrunken gemacht haben? Die waren fantastisch."

Arthur dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Ja, wir können die Rumkugeln machen. Gesungen wird nicht. Aber ich werde für dich einen Baum aufstellen."

"Das wäre schön," sagt Alfred lächelnd, als er seine Hand ausstreckte. Arthur erwiderte das Lächeln, nahm Alfreds Hand und spürte seine beruhigende, erhebende Berührung. Dann ließ er sie schnell fallen, als die Wache an der Tür zu ihnen nach hinten blickte. Arthur sah weg.

"Ich sollte gehen."

Alfred setzte sich im Bett auf. "Nein!"

Arthur seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfte... den Wachen gefällt es gar nicht."

Alfred warf den zwei Männern vor der Tür einen grimmigen Blick zu. "Ha, als interessierte es mich, was die denken."

"Trotzdem... Ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gerätst." Und insbesondere wollte Arthur nicht noch mehr Verdacht um die Art ihres Verhältnisses erregen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte ihr emotionales Wiedersehen bereits zu viel verraten, weswegen er in den vergangenen Wochen besonders vorsichtig mit seinen Worten und Taten umgegangen war, wann immer diese gehört und gesehen werden konnten. Er hatte sorgfältig Abstand gehalten, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit eher das Bedürfnis hatte, Alfred einfach um den Hals zu fallen.

Alfred sah Arthur flehend an. "Bleib doch noch zehn Minuten."

Arthur seufzte. Er konnte es Alfred nie abschlagen, wenn dieser ihn darum bat. Und für gewöhnlich blieb er dann so lange, bis ihn das Personal aufforderte, zu gehen.

.

Arthur wusste, dass es Alfred endlich besser ging, als er eines Tages den Krankenhausflur betrat und Alfred gerade um die Ecke drehte und in einem Rollstuhl den Gang hinunter düste.

"Hi, Arthur!" rief Alfred vergnügt, als er auf ihn zu raste.

"Was zur Hölle, denkst du, treibst du eigentlich?" fragte Arthur, teils aufgebracht, teils überglücklich darüber, zu sehen, wie gut es Alfred inzwischen anscheinend ging. "Du bist krank! Geh sofort wieder ins Bett!"

"Oh Mann, du klingst schon wie 'ne Krankenschwester," meinte Alfred, als er vor Arthur eine quietschende Vollbremsung hinlegte und zu ihm hinauf grinste. Arthur blickte finster. Der verdammte Ami hatte zweifelsohne herausgefunden, wie dieses Grinsen bei ihm einzusetzen war.

"Dir geht es also besser, ist das richtig?" Arthur bemühte sich, verärgert auszusehen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm nicht gelang.

"Zu hundert Prozent," grinste Alfred. Beide sahen hoch, als hinter ihnen ein Rufen ertönte. Alfred versuchte hastig, seinen Stuhl zu drehen. "Verdammt, er holt auf!"

Arthur wandte sich um und sah, dass ein weiterer Rollstuhl den Gang hinunter flitzte. Er hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. "Francis? Haben sie dich also wieder eingefangen?"

"Arthur, mon ami!" lächelte Francis und kam wenige Meter vor ihm und Alfred zum Stillstand, der noch immer vergeblich versuchte, seinen Rollstuhl zu manövrieren. "Eingefangen? Aber niemals. Sie versprachen mir, mich wieder nach Frankreich zu bringen, daher kehrte ich freien Willens zurück. Entschuldige mich bitte einen Moment." Francis fuhr mit seinem Stuhl hinten auf Alfreds auf, welcher daraufhin aufächzte. "Mich deucht, es stünde nun zwei zu null für mich, Lieutenant."

"Drei von fünf!" rief Alfred, gerade als eine streng blickende Krankenschwester um die Ecke kam und auf sie zu stampfte. Arthur lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und bemühte sich, unauffällig zu wirken.

"Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?" fragte die Krankenschwester und türmte sich vor Francis und Alfred auf, ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte gestemmt. "Captain Bonnefoy, wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie ihn nicht auch noch ermutigen sollen!"

Arthur zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 'Captain'? Francis zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. "Ach, Sie wissen doch, wie Kinder sind." Dann neigte Francis den Kopf und musterte die Krankenschwester neugierig. "Verzeihen Sie mir, doch haben Sie womöglich etwas Neues mit Ihrem Haar gemacht? Es sieht einfach..." er machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause und eine lockere Handbewegung, "...exquisit aus."

"Versuchen Sie's erst gar nicht, Bonnefoy... Ich weiß, wie Sie sind, und es wird bei mir nicht funktionieren. Und jetzt zu Ihnen." Die Krankenschwester funkelte Alfred wütend an, der bloß charmant lächelte.

"Wer? Ich?"

"Noch ein Zwischenfall wie dieser und ich enthebe Sie Ihrer Besuchsrechte." Sie deutete zu Arthur.

"Sie können es versuchen," meinte Alfred, noch immer lächelnd. "Ich weiß ja, wie gerne ihr euch um mich kümmert, wenn ich aufgebracht bin."

Die Krankenschwester machte den Anschein, als wüsste sie das ebenso, und wollte es so bald nicht noch einmal erleben müssen. Sie verschränkte die Arme und klopfte mit einem Fuß gegen den Boden. "Jones, zurück in Ihr Zimmer. Und raus aus diesem Stuhl."

"Ich kann nicht. Ich bin krank." Alfred hustete schwach, das Lächeln noch immer auf seinem Gesicht. Er sah zu Arthur und zwinkerte. Arthur konnte nicht anders, als lachen. Auf einmal rief eine laute Stimme durch den Flur.

"Captain Bonnefoy! LIEUTENANT JONES!"

Francis und Alfred sahen sich gegenseitig mit weiten Augen an.

"_Shit_!"

"_Merde_!"

"Komm schnell, Arthur, wir müssen fliehen!" Arthur verschluckte sein überraschtes Aufkreischen, als Alfred Arthur um die Taille griff und ihn in seinen Schoß zerrte.

"WAS in aller Welt MACHST..."

"Halt dich gut fest, Arthur!" Alfred fuhr schnell in seinem Rollstuhl los, wich dabei nur knapp den Zehen der Krankenschwester aus, während am anderen Ende des Ganges die Wachen riefen. Arthur klammerte sich an Alfreds Schultern fest, um nicht abgeworfen zu werden. Das war doch einfach lächerlich.

"Geht, meine tapferen Freunde! Ich werde sie für euch zurückhalten! _Pour la France_!" Arthur beobachtete über Alfreds Schulter hinweg, wie Francis mit diesem Kriegsruf auf die Militärwachen zudonnerte, verpasste jedoch den weiteren Verlauf, als Alfred geschwind um eine Ecke fuhr und bloß knapp einem Zusammenstoß mit der Wand entging.

Arthur wusste nicht recht, ob er sich ängstlich oder bloß leicht verärgert fühlen sollte. Selbstverständlich war er komplett verwirrt, sowie der Tatsache äußerst bewusst, wie nah sein Körper an Alfreds geschmiegt war. Womöglich war er deswegen nicht ganz so erbost wie er vielleicht hätte sein sollen. Alfred wich wieder um Haaresbreite der Wand aus. "Wieso trägst du deine Brillen nicht?" kreischte Arthur.

"Brauch sie nicht," erwiderte Alfred. Er verlangsamte sich schließlich, als sie an einer Tür ankamen, bevor er aufstand und Arthur mit sich durch sie zerrte. Alfred schlug hinter ihnen die Tür zu und zog Arthur für einen stürmischen Kuss an sich. Arthur erstarrte vor Schock, wollte zunächst etwas sagen, doch hört dann zu denken auf. In dem dunklen Raum konnte Arthur nichts sehen, doch er konnte Alfreds Lippen schmecken, die so stark und warm auf seinen waren, konnte den Duft atmen, der auf so überwältigende Weise _Alfred_ gehörte, konnte das schnelle Heben und Senken ihrer aneinander gepressten Brustkörbe spüren, Alfreds Hand, fest und sanft, an seinem Nacken, dessen eng um seine Taille geschlungenen Arm. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er drückte Alfred noch fester an sich, so fest er sich traute. _Endlich_. Bloße Sekunden, bevor sich Arthur völlig vergessen hätte, löste er sich schwer atmend aus der innigen Umarmung.

"Alfred, hör auf, was wenn sie..."

"Ssch," Alfred zog Arthur erneut zu sich und flüsterte gegen seine Lippen. "Bitte, lass... lass mich dich einfach küssen..."

Arthur konnte dagegen nichts sagen. Schließlich war es genau dies, wonach es ihm verzweifelt verlangt hatte, seit er Alfred zum ersten Mal in dem Krankenzimmer gesehen hatte und ihm in die Arme gelaufen war. Doch nun waren keine Krankenschwestern oder Ärzte anwesend. Der Kuss war genau so, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, und genau so, wie er ihn sich erträumt hatte. Er war Wärme und Liebe und Zuversicht. Er war Alfred. Und er war viel zu schnell vorbei. Nach bloß wenigen Sekunden kamen die lauten Stimmen von draußen näher, Arthur unterbrach den Kuss widerwillig und hielt den Atem an.

Alfred kicherte leise und Arthur knuffte ihm auf die Schulter.

"_Non, non monsieur_, er ist in die andere Richtung gefahren, hast du das etwa nicht mitbekommen? Oh la la, wie schwierig diese Amerikaner doch sind. Schnell, hier entlang." Arthur konnte genau vor der Tür Francis' Stimme hören. Die Schritte wurden allmählich leiser, und Arthur atmete erleichtert auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um Alfred erkennen zu können, doch es war zu dunkel.

"Ich denke, Sie sollten in Ihr Zimmer zurückkehren, Lieutenant Jones," meinte Arthur streng, obwohl er sich noch immer an Alfreds Arme klammerte.

"Arthur," flüsterte Alfred.

"Ja?"

"Könnte es sein, dass wir im Wandschrank sind?"

Arthur brach in Gelächter aus. Alfred erhaschte noch einen Kuss bevor ihn Arthur aus dem Schrank zerrte, ihn wieder in den Rollstuhl zwang, und ihn zurück den Gang hinunter fuhr.

Arthur schob Alfred zu seinem Krankenzimmer und stellte fest, dass vor der Tür keine Wachen standen. Er kam zum Stillstand, als sie durch die Tür schrtten und ein großer, imposant gekleideter Offizier mitten im Raum stand. Einfach großartig. Noch jemand, der Alfred verhören sollte. Arthur blickte den Offizier finster an, doch dieser nickte bloß Alfred an. "Guten Morgen, Lieutenant."

Der Offizier warf Arthur einen kurzen Blick zu, runzelte die Stirn, und wandte sich wieder Alfred zu, der halbherzig, beinahe sarkastisch, salutierte.

"Hallo."

"Der Magier also, richtig?" fragte der Offizier mit einem lauten amerikanischen Akzent.

"So werde ich genannt," meinte Alfred, überheblich grinsend. Arthur musste sich davon abhalten, die Augen zu verdrehen.

"Nun, Lieutenant, Sie werden ihrem Spitznamen anscheinend tatsächlich gerecht, denn mir fällt nicht ein, wie ich es sonst erklären sollte. Es steht Ihnen frei, zu gehen." Der Offizier musterte Alfred in seinem Rollstuhl. "Sobald Sie wieder gehen können, natürlich."

Arthurs Herz schien auszusetzen. Er sah zu Alfred, der leicht betäubt den Offizier anstarrte. "Ich darf?"

"Wir erhielten soeben einen Anruf von unseren Kontaktpersonen in Italien," sagte der Offizier und blickte dabei gelegentlich misstrauisch zu Arthur hoch. "Die örtlichen Widerstandskämpfer haben ihnen ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen. All die Zeit haben wir Sie unter Beobachtung gehalten, weil Sie nicht preisgeben wollten, wie Sie entkommen sind, und dabei war es eine derart simple Angelegenheit? Wieso um alles in der Welt haben Sie uns nicht einfach gesagt, dass Sie von der italienischen Widerstandsbewegung gerettet wurden?"

"Oh." Arthur blinzelte in Verwunderung, doch als er Alfred ansah, wusste er, dass dieser ebenso überrascht war, auch wenn er das zu verbergen versuchte. "Das hatte ich dann wohl... vergessen."

Der Offizier blickte Alfred argwöhnisch an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind ein dummer Mann, Jones. Ein dummer, von Glück gesegneter Mann. Ich gratuliere. Sobald Sie wieder völlig genesen sind, dürfen Sie hier raus. Sie bekommen eine Medaille, und werden dann umgehend nach Hause in die Staaten übergesetzt."

"Oh," meinte Alfred ungerührt. "Jippie."

Der Offizier salutierte. "Guten Tag noch, Lieutenant."

"Ja, sicher... und, danke. Denke ich." Alfred salutierte halbherzig zurück.

Der Offizier nickte nur und verließ mit raschen Schritten den Raum, nachdem er Arthur einen letzten düsteren, verdächtigenden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Alfred stieß einen langen Atemzug aus, wandte sich um und lächelte Arthur freudlos an. "Da hast du's. Hab dir doch gesagt, es wird sich schon alles ergeben."

Arthur konnte kaum über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg hören... _nach Hause in die Staaten übergesetzt_... "Sie schicken dich nach Hause." Nein. Nicht so. Wie konnten sie ihn einfach wegschicken... Arthur hatte ihn doch gerade erst wiederbekommen.

Alfred schienen die Worte zu fehlen. "Mag sein. Aber..."

Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf, schluckte schwer und wich langsam zurück. Das war zu viel. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte das nicht noch einmal durchleben. Nicht noch einmal. "Ich muss gehen."

Alfred stand auf, stieß dabei den Rollstuhl nach hinten, und packte flehend Arthurs Hand. "Geh nicht, Arthur."

"Es ist spät. Ich bin schon viel zu lange geblieben." Arthur versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch Alfred ließ nicht locker.

"Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen! Was... wann wirst du denn wiederkommen?" fragte Alfred besorgt.

"Bald." Arthur bemühte sich, zu lächeln, und nicht in Alfreds unglückliches Gesicht zu sehen. Er atmete tief durch. "Sehr bald, versprochen."

"Morgen," erwiderte Alfred bestimmt. Er bewegte sich in Arthurs Blickfeld und fixierte Arthurs Augen mit seinen als er beinahe panisch wiederholte, "Morgen, ja?"

"Ja, Alfred. Morgen. Ich komme Morgen." Arthur spürte schließlich, wie Alfreds Hand von seiner glitt, und er wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür, die ganze Zeit innerlich schreiend... _Dreh dich um, dreh dich um, dreh dich um_... Wieso tat er so etwas? Wieso drehte er sich nicht um? Doch Arthur konnte es nicht, als er durch die Tür schritt, durch den leeren Korridor, durch den Eingang und hinaus auf die kalte Straße.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur besuchte Alfred am darauf folgenden Tag nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Er verfiel schnell in sein altes Muster zurück, sich gänzlich in seiner Arbeit zu verlieren; er war aufgebracht, verzweifelt, und er fragte sich, was er sich eigentlich dabei dachte, Alfred fern zu bleiben. Arthur hoffte immer darauf, dass ihn der Lärm und die Unruhe der Kneipe ablenken würden. Doch das taten sie nie. Während einem Teil von ihm klar war, dass er bloß versuchte, dem herzzerreißenden Schmerz zu entgehen, den er eben erst hatte durchleben müssen, so wusste ein anderer Teil, dass er sich dadurch nur noch mehr Leid brachte. In dieser Nacht konnte Arthur kaum schlafen, überwältigt davon, wie sehr er Alfred nach bloß einem Tag vermisste, und er fühlte sich zutiefst schuldig dafür, sein Versprechen gebrochen zu haben.

Arthur wachte am nächsten Morgen sehr früh auf, fest entschlossen, Alfred noch vor Öffnung der Kneipe zu besuchen. Er stand wie angewurzelt vor der Tür seines Lokals, starrte sie an, bemühte sich, genug Mut aufzubringen, um hindurch zu gehen, da sprang sie auf einmal auf und er schreckte hoch. Sogleich schnappte er nach Luft, als direkt vor ihm auf der Türschwelle Alfred stand. In seiner Uniform und Bomberjacke gekleidet, die Kappe schräg auf seinem Kopf, sah Alfred aus wie eine Vision aus einem von Arthurs zahlreichen Träumen. Bloß, dass er jetzt eine Brille trug. Arthur starrte ihn verblüfft an. "Was machst du... aber... ich..." Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. "Ich dachte, ich hätte diese Tür abgeschlossen!"

"Wieso bist du nicht zurückgekommen?" Arthur musste beim Anblick von Alfreds glühenden Augen beinahe einen Schritt zurücktreten.

"Alfred, es war doch nur ein Tag, ich... ich war bloß aufgebracht weil der Offizier gemeint hat, sie..." Arthur blinzelte einige Male. "...schicken dich nach Hause."

"Arthur, ich musste die ganze Zeit irgendwann wieder nach Amerika. Das wusstest du doch."

Der unerwartete Schmerz in Arthurs Brust war nahezu überwältigend. Aber natürlich. Es hatte Alfred nie viel bedeutet. Er hatte die ganze Zeit vorgehabt, wieder nach Hause zu gehen, ihn zurück zu lassen. Arthur fühlte sein Herz entzwei brechen. Doch er starrte den Anderen bloß wutentbrannt an und riss den Mund auf um Alfred anzuschreien, anzubrüllen, ihm klarzumachen, dass er dann doch verschwinden solle, nach Amerika gehen und sich nie wieder blicken lassen solle. Doch Alfred fuhr fort, bevor er die Chance zu alledem hatte.

"Aber habe ich dir nicht auch versprochen, zu dir zurückzukommen?"

Der ganze Schmerz und der Zorn lösten sich auf einmal in Luft auf und ließen Arthur verwirrt zurück. "Wie war das?"

"Weißt du, dafür, dass du so gern auf hart tust, bist du manchmal verdammt empfindlich, Arthur." Alfred seufzte und sein Blick wurde milder. "Nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehen würde. Ich habe gestern gewartet und gewartet, und als du nicht gekommen bist, dachte... dachte ich..." Alfred verstummte und starrte auf den Boden, schnell blinzelnd. "Ich dachte, du wärst fertig mit mir."

Arthur japste. Noch nie hatte er etwas dermaßen Absurdes gehört. "_Fertig_ mit dir? Wie kannst du bloß daran..."

"Du hattest es immer sehr eilig, zu verschwinden. Und du wolltest mich nicht einmal berühren. Und..."

"Da waren _Wachen_ vor deiner Tür, rund um die Uhr, und wenn ich dich nicht berührt habe, dann doch nur deswegen, weil ich keinen Verdacht erregen wollte. _Natürlich_ wollte ich dich berühren, ich dachte, das hätte ich in diesem blöden Wandschrank schon ziemlich deutlich gemacht! Ich habe mich praktisch danach _verzehrt_, dich berühren zu..."

Und mit einem Mal wurde es ihnen beiden schlagartig bewusst. Worüber stritten sie sich eigentlich? Was kümmerte es sie jetzt? Sie waren allein. Keine Ärzte, keine Krankenschwestern, keine Wachen... nach einer Sekunde der Stille, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, stürzte sich Arthur auf Alfred, der ihn so stürmisch packte, dass er ihn fast vom Boden hob. Ihre Lippen trafen nahezu schmerzhaft aufeinander, ihre Zähne stießen zusammen, und Arthur unterdrückte ein Stöhnen bei dem Gefühl von Erfüllung und Erleichterung. Dies waren keine gestohlenen Küsse in einem Korridorschrank. Dies war jedes Quäntchen Sehnsucht und Verlangen, das Arthur so lange hatte zurückhalten müssen, das sich nun auf einmal ergoss. Es war die Anhäufung all jener Monate voller Warten und Angst und Einsamkeit. Dies war, was er sich so lange herbeigesehnt hatte, und so viel, dass es sich anfühlte, als sei es das Einzige auf der ganzen Welt, das er je wirklich gewollt hatte. Alfred in seinen Armen, ihn küssend, ihn _wollend_ so wie Arthur ihn wollte. Und nichts, das sie aufhalten könnte, und nichts, das zwischen ihnen stünde. Es konnte kaum Wirklichkeit sein.

Alfred riss sich gerade lange genug los, um zu sagen, "Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nicht wiederkommen würdest."

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig und zog Alfred für einen weiteren Kuss an sich. Einige Momente später löste sich Alfred erneut.

"Jetzt, da ich ja kein Kampfpilot mehr bin..."

Das ließ Arthur stocken. Er starrte Alfred fassungslos an. "Du denkst, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, weil du Pilot warst?"

"Nun ja, nicht direkt, es ist nur... ich war jemand Besonderes... und jetzt bin ich nutzlos und, und..." Alfred schien nach weiteren Argumenten zu suchen. "...und ich trag 'ne Brille." Arthur hätte beinahe gelacht, doch Alfred sah so verloren aus. Arthur hatte vergessen, wie jung er zuweilen wirken konnte.

"Alfred, du bist so ziemlich der größte Dummkopf, der mir je begegnet ist. Mir sind solche Trivialitäten wie womit du dein Geld verdienst komplett egal. Und wie bist du auf die Idee kommen, dass du nun nichts Besonderes wärst?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich habe mich da auf dem Weg vom Krankenhaus in was reingesteigert..."

Arthurs Augen wurden groß und sein Mund fiel offen. Wie in aller Welt war es ihm nicht früher aufgefallen! "Warte, warte..." meinte er hektisch, "Das Krankenhaus! Sie haben dich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen!" Arthur hielt inne und sein Herz sank. Natürlich. Dies war wohl der Abschied. Er ließ seine Hand von Alfreds Armen fallen. Als Alfred gesagt hatte, er würde nach Hause gehen, war Arthur nicht klar gewesen, dass er es so bald gemeint hatte. "Sie schicken dich jetzt schon nach Hause."

"Nein." schüttelte Alfred seinen Kopf bestimmt. "Noch gehe ich nirgendwo hin."

Arthur war sich sicher, ihn falsch verstanden zu haben. "Wie bitte?"

"Denkst du, ich lasse sie mich wieder von dir wegschicken, jetzt, wo ich dich gerade erst wiederbekommen habe? Das würde ich nicht zulassen. Das würde ich niemals zulassen." Arthur verspürte bei diesen Worten einen Schauer des Glücks durch ihn fahren. Alfred lachte atemlos. "Sie haben eingewilligt, mich in England bleiben zu lassen... nicht, dass ich ihnen wirklich eine Wahl gelassen hätte."

"Aber... was wirst du tun?" fragte Arthur und blickte endlich in Alfreds Augen, Hoffnung schwoll in seiner Brust.

"Ausbilden. Anscheinend fehlt es ihnen an Fluglehrern. Ist das zu fassen? Das Militär lässt mich tatsächlich britische Piloten ausbilden!"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf mit weiten Augen. "Möge Gott unserer Nation gnädig sein."

Alfred blickte missmutig. "Häh, was soll das denn..."

"Halt die Klappe, Alfred." Arthur ergriff Alfreds Nacken und zog ihn in einen heftigen Kuss. Alfred erwiderte, indem er Arthurs Brust an seine presste und sie sich, aus dem Gleichgewicht, rücklings gegen eine Wand fielen ließen. Arthur hörte nicht auf. Das konnte er nicht. Nichts könnte ihn jetzt aufhalten. Diese Worte zu hören, zu wissen, dass Alfred bei ihm bleiben würde, ihn in seinen Armen zu spüren... Arthur hatte nie gewusst, dass eine solche Glückseligkeit möglich war. Es war schon fast zu viel zu ertragen. Arthur drückte sich an Alfred und zog ihn mit sich, als sie an der Wand herunterrutschten, miteinander verwoben, ihre Lippen noch immer verbunden. Die Landung war hart, doch Arthur bemerkte es kaum. Sie lösten sich schließlich kurz, als sich Arthur auf den Rücken fallen ließ und Alfred über ihm lag, sich auf seinen Armen abstützend.

"Warte," hauchte Alfred atemlos, "bist du..."

"Kann nicht warten... kann nicht aufhören..." Arthur streckte einen Arm empor und brachte Alfreds Lippen zurück auf seine. Es war zu lange her gewesen, für beide. Arthur zerrte hastig an ihrer Kleidung, doch schaffte gerade einmal, seine Hose aufzuknöpfen, bevor ihn Alfreds Lippen, sein Atem, seine Berührung, die Realität des Ganzen niederzwangen. Es war zu lange her gewesen, es war zu nahe, es war zu viel. Ein einfaches Streichen von Alfreds Hand, und es war vorbei, in einem einzelnen heftigen, überwältigenden Moment. Alfred folgte ihm sogleich, Arthurs Hüften mit schweißnassen Händen umklammernd, bevor er zuckte und in Arthurs Ohr stöhnte. Er hatte nicht einmal seine Hose öffnen können. Nach einer Minute des Verschnaufens brach Arthur in Gelächter aus, sowie Alfred einen Moment später. Plötzlich jedoch japste Arthur und schreckte besorgt auf... Alfred hatte gerade erst das Krankenhaus verlassen, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, ihn mit sich auf den Boden zu zerren! "Ach verdammt, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"

Alfred lachte unbeirrt weiter. "Bei mir war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie alles so sehr in Ordnung." Er zog Arthur zurück zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Arthur entschied sich, ihm zu glauben. Immerhin ging es ihm genauso.

Schließlich lagen sie und kamen wieder zu Atem. Es hätte unbequem sein müssen, auf dem Boden zu liegen, doch das war es nicht. Arthur war, als könnte er für immer dort liegen.

"Weißt du," meinte Alfred atemlos, "Das ist der Tisch, an dem wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind."

Arthur blickte hinauf und bemerkte, dass sie direkt neben dem Tisch beim zweitvordersten Fenster gelandet waren... der Tisch, an dem Alfred immer gesessen hatte. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, ich erinnere mich genau. Und die ersten Worte, die du zu mir sagtest..." Alfred runzelte die Stirn und verzog sein Gesicht in einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bevor er rief, "'Steigen Sie verdammt noch mal von diesem verdammten Tisch runter, Sie verdammter unterbelichteter Ami!'"

Arthur überlegte einen Moment lang. "Ach ja, das habe ich gesagt, stimmt."

"Du hast immer so viel geflucht. Furchtbare Art zu sprechen, wirklich," sagte Alfred und schüttelte den Kopf, doch schien bemüht zu sein, nicht zu lachen. Arthur funkelte ihn bloß finster an. Alfred fiel das offenbar nicht auf. "Erinnerst du dich, Arthur? Die Nacht, in der wir uns zum ersten Mal sahen?"

Arthur konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Erinnern? Wie könnte ich es vergessen? Du bist hier hereingeplatzt, hast dich vorgestellt als der Mann, der England retten würde, hast dann eine ganze Flasche Bourbon getrunken, hast mit einem Stuhl Streit angefangen, und hast anschließend die Nacht bewusstlos auf dem Tresen verbracht." Wie könnte Arthur jemals die Nacht vergessen, die sein Leben für immer auf den Kopf gestellt hatte? "Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass es bereits ein Jahr her ist." Es kam ihm vor wie gestern... und zugleich, wie ein Menschenleben.

Alfred lachte, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. "Ich war an diesem Abend eben gut gelaunt... ich hatte mich gerade verliebt."

Arthur sah verstohlen zu Alfred hoch und versuchte, das Flattern in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. "Das war peinlich und gefühlsduselig."

"Wieso lächelst du dann so?"

"Ich lache dich aus."

"Tust du nicht."

"Halt die Klappe, Alfred." Doch Arthur lächelte noch immer als ihn Alfred zu sich zog und die Arme um ihn legte.

Arthur verlor jedes Zeitgefühl als er da saß, zusammen mit Alfred gegen die Wand gelehnt, ihre Körper aneinander gedrückt und ihre Atmung langsam wieder ebenmäßig werdend. Die Sonne stieg draußen vor dem Fenster hoch am Himmel empor. Der Morgen schritt allmählich voran, Zeit lief unaufhaltsam an ihnen vorbei. Arthur brach schließlich das friedvolle Schweigen mit einer Frage, die schon seit Tagen an ihm genagt hatte. Sie klang eher nach einer Feststellung. "Es waren nicht die Widerstandskämpfer, die dich befreit haben, nicht wahr."

Alfred stockte der Atem. Arthur wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. "Nicht wirklich, nein." Arthur blickte ihn fragend an. "Es war Ludwig."

"Ludwig?" Arthur runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn, bevor ihm einfiel, wo er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Natürlich, Alfreds Briefe, die er an die hundert Mal gelesen hatte. Ludwig war der deutsche Kampfpilot, der gefangen genommen worden war, der mit dem Foto, der von einem italienischen Widerstandskämpfer geliebt wurde. "Ohh. Weshalb? Wie?"

Alfred atmete tief durch. Sein Arm schlang sich enger um Arthur, während er mit seiner anderen Hand Arthurs ergriff. Arthur nahm sie und drückte sie sanft. Alfred saß für einen Moment bloß schweigsam da bevor er endlich sprach. "Nachdem ich gefangen genommen wurde... ab einem bestimmten Punkt erinnere ich mich nicht mehr an viel daran. Ich bin dankbar dafür. Irgendwann verschwamm alles zu einem Nebel von Schmerz und Albtraum." Arthur umklammerte Alfreds Hand noch fester. "Ich hätte eigentlich in ein Kriegsgefangenenlager geschickt werden müssen, doch anscheinend dachten sie, ich hätte mit der italienischen Widerstandsbewegung zusammengearbeitet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihrer Meinung nach hätte wissen müssen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich ihnen ihrer Meinung nach hätte erzählen müssen. Doch ich erzählte ihnen nichts, und schließlich brachten sie mich in eine andere Basis. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie sie mich hinein brachten, und dort sah ich diesen deutschen Piloten wieder. Sein Gesicht werde ich niemals vergessen."

Alfred verstummte, seine Augen abwesend. Nach einigen Sekunden fuhr er fort. "Eines Nachmittags übergaben sie mich der Gestapo und... und..." Alfreds Stimme war leise und angestrengt, als wären die Worte schmerzhaft hervorzubringen. Für Arthur waren sie schmerzhaft zu hören. "...und über diesen Nachmittag möchte ich nicht reden," beendete er den Satz in einem Flüstern, seine Augen nahezu erloschen als diese leer auf den Boden blickten.

Erneut schwieg Alfred, und Arthur wartete geduldig. Er wusste, dass es schwierig sein musste für Alfred. Er hatte kaum von seinen Erlebnissen während der Gefangenschaft gesprochen, und das war Arthur sogar sehr recht. Die wenigen Andeutungen, die er gemacht hatte, waren für Arthur schon schwer zu ertragen gewesen. Er konnte kaum verkraften, von der Hölle zu hören, die Alfred hatte durchleiden müssen, bloß, weil sich die SS Informationen von ihm erhofft hatte, die er nicht einmal besaß. Doch Arthur blieb still, fest entschlossen, sich alles anzuhören, das Alfred zu sagen hatte.

"Aber in dieser Nacht, als sie alle mit mir fertig waren, kam Ludwig zu meiner Zelle. Ich dachte, ich träume. Doch ich träumte nicht, er war wirklich da, und er holte mich aus der Basis raus. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange er mit mir auf dem Rücken gegangen ist... weil ich mich kaum bewegen konnte, weißt du. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er Englisch sprach, und er bemühte sich die ganze Zeit, mich wach zu halten. Er stellte mir Fragen über dich. Wir redeten über Fußball und Baseball. Und ich erinnere mich, dass wir irgendwann über Frösche sprachen." Auf einmal sah Alfred zu Arthur auf und berichtete lebhaft. "Wusstest du, dass es in Südamerika 'ne Froschart gibt, die genug Gift hat, um zweitausend Menschen zu töten?"

Arthur schüttelte bloß den Kopf, leicht verdutzt über den seltsamen Themenwechsel. "Nein. Das wusste ich nicht."

"Ich auch nicht. Ha. Na ja, ansonsten kann ich mich nicht an viel erinnern. Doch irgendwann waren da andere Leute, und ich habe auch ein paar von ihnen wiedererkannt... Obwohl wir nicht in der Nähe des Dorfs gewesen sein können, war Rom da, und Lovino. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Feliciano gesehen zu haben. Dann verschwand Ludwig, und das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist, dass ich in einer amerikanischen Basis aufgewacht bin." Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und das war's. Danach waren es monatelange Ausheilung in der Basis, bevor ich wochenlang auf 'nem Lazarett gefangen war." Alfred seufzte. "Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, was mit Ludwig passieren könnte, wenn das deutsche Militär herausfindet, was er getan hat."

Arthur saß still da und versuchte, alles zu verarbeiten, was er soeben gehört hatte. "Ich kann es irgendwie gar nicht glauben. Ein Deutscher hat dich gerettet! Was in aller Welt... wieso..."

"Arthur, ich..." Alfred atmete tief durch und starrte seine Hände an. Arthur wartete stumm. "Der Grund, weshalb Ludwig überhaupt frei war, ist... Nun ja, vorher, als Ludwig unser Gefangener war, habe ich... ich habe Feliciano geheime Informationen gegeben. Informationen darüber, wo und wie Ludwig gefangen gehalten wurde. Einige Tage später erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass er ausgebrochen war. Feliciano muss es tatsächlich getan haben. Und sobald ich es hörte, wusste ich, dass ich dafür verantwortlich war. Wenn ich Feliciano diese Informationen nicht gegeben hätte, hätte er es niemals geschafft. Ich meine verdammt, ebenso hätte ich ihn selbst da rausholen können."

"Ach, Alfred." Alfred war in der Tat der gutherzigste, aufrichtigste, dümmste Mann, dem Arthur je begegnet war.

"Ich habe mein Land verraten," flüsterte Alfred und starrte noch immer seine Hände an, sah verloren und verängstigt und am Boden zerstört aus.

"Nein!" Arthur hielt Alfreds Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast einem einzelnen Mann geholfen... einem guten Mann. Einem Mann, der dir später geholfen hat. Du hast niemanden verraten."

"Ich wusste, dass es falsch ist, er war unser Feind, er war ein Gefangener. Aber Feliciano war so gütig und nett und er liebte Ludwig so sehr und... und ich habe zugelassen, dass mir all diese dummen Gefühle in die Quere kommen." Alfred blickte mit weiten Augen hoch in Arthurs und flüsterte, "Arthur, wenn das je jemand herausfindet..."

Arthur drückte Alfreds Hand besänftigend. "Das werden sie nicht," sagte er bestimmt. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das werden sie nicht." Arthur konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er nichts Unrechtes getan hätte. Doch er konnte ihm auch keine Vorwürfe machen oder ihn verurteilen. "Und hör mir gut zu, Alfred, hättest du nicht getan was du getan hast, wärst du selbst nicht gerettet worden. Du wärst..." Arthur musste den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. "Ludwig mag ein Feind sein, aber... ich bin ihm verdammt dankbar." Arthur ließ sich das Ganze noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Alfred hatte Ludwig zur Flucht verholfen, und Ludwig hatte dasselbe für Alfred getan. Es war alles so unbegreiflich. "Was ist aus Feliciano geworden?"

Alfred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er ist ein Widerstandskämpfer. Ludwig ein deutscher Offizier. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass er und Ludwig irgendwie glücklich werden können. Doch ich sehe einfach nicht, wie das jemals geschehen soll."

Stille breitete sich abermals aus. Arthur hielt Alfreds Hand fest und dachte darüber nach, was für ein verdammtes Glück er doch hatte. Alfred war, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Und auch wenn dieser irgendwann in die Staaten zurückreisen musste, auch wenn sie ihre Gefühle nie in aller Öffentlichkeit würden zeigen können, auch wenn sie ihre Liebe für immer würden verstecken müssen, so war es trotzdem möglich... es war wirklich möglich für sie, einander zu lieben und auf irgendeine Art und Weise zusammen zu sein. Während irgendwo weit entfernt, gefangen inmitten des Kriegsgeschehens und einer Situation, über die sie keine Kontrolle hatten, zwei gute Männer dasselbe nie wissen konnten, obwohl sie einander ebenso sehr liebten. Es war unfair.

Arthur war sich nicht sicher, wie lange sie noch schweigsam beieinander saßen. Auch wenn Arthur zuerst gedacht hatte, er könnte ewig mit Alfred dort sitzen bleiben, so wand er sich schließlich doch unbehaglich hin und her, und die Wand hinter ihm bohrte sich allmählich in seinen Rücken. "Alfred, ich befürchte, das hier wird langsam recht unbequem."

"Da hast du vollkommen recht. Wir sollten woanders hingehen."

"Einverstanden." Arthur blickte in Alfreds grinsenden Gesicht. Alfred zwinkerte, und Arthurs Herz machte einen Satz.

"So wie ich mich erinnere, ist dein Bett wesentlich bequemer als dieser Boden."

Darüber hätte Arthur einverstandener nicht sein können.


End file.
